A Wolf Among Thorns
by prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: The Tyrells have always been ambitious, ruthless players in the game, and Sansa Stark finds herself caught in the middle of their schemes. Will she find happiness with her new husband? And will the Tyrells finally take the Iron Throne? Willas/Sansa, eventual Robb/Margaery.
1. third bar

authorsnote: heya everyone & welcome! a few things you should know: I will be writing primarily GOT fics, I might delve into other fandoms occasionally but the focus will be GOT. my favourite characters are jon, tormund & little finger, expect to see them pop up A FUCK TON. this will be a multific, not sure on chapters, I hope to update weekly but that might drop a bit if I'm working a lot. I know my grammar isn't the best, please don't harp on about it, I am working on it. this fic will be sansa/willas, eventual robb/margaery, it will cover most storylines but the focus will be the battle for the iron throne.

anyway if you're still with me, carry on reading, enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews!

song recommendations: set fire to the third bar by snow patrol.

disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing characters, storylines or anything to do with the books. This is merely me creating new things from an amazing series.

* * *

I'll find a map and draw a straight line

over rivers, farms and state lines,

the distance from here to where you'd be

it's only finger-lenghts that I see

-x-

He sat, still, brooding, some would say he looked angry, frustrated, pissed off. Truthfully he felt all three, felt them like a weight pressing on his shoulders, the start of a headache at the front of his skull. His teeth were gritted, and he had tension running across his spine. His hand was still holding the letter, though he wanted to crumple it into a ball and throw it into the fire.

He loved his Grandmother, the Queen of Thorns dearly, truly he did. She had always been the one teaching him, grooming him; she had practically raised him. He knew it was down to her doing that he would be a good Lord of Highgarden, when his time came. He knew it was how she had reared him; to rule, and to be goddamn good at it. He was ambitious, smart, ruthless but with the compassion to rule. She had melded him well.

Still, sometimes she was insufferable. She acted without consulting her family, without consulting anyone really. It was well known that Olenna Tyrell was the Head of the family, the Matriarch. She acted, his Father took the credit and the family went from platform to platform. She didn't stop and ask people what they thought, either you went along with her ideas and schemes or get left behind in the dust. She was the reason their family was the second most powerful in the kingdoms, and ready to take place as the first.

 _'It would require sacrifice on all parts'_ She had written, and he didn't doubt that. Margaery was set to marry the boy king, the insane boy whom his little sister was doing her best to tame. Loras had joined the Kingsguard to be at her side at all times, protecting her, keeping her safe, ensuring no harm came to her. Garlan had been residing in Kings Landing, when Willas knew that he wanted to come home, especially with his pregnant wife Leonette despising their residence in the Capital.

Everyone was making sacrifices. Even his Father was being ridiculed weekly in the small council meetings he had been invited too, taking it all on the chin (though honestly Willas wasn't sure his Father knew he was being mocked, bless his Father but he was not the shiniest apple in the cart). Bless his Father, he had little brains, but enough to follow his Grandmother's words to the letter; it was what they all did after all, and none could say it hadn't gotten them far.

His eyes brushed over the first line again ' _My dearest Willas'_ , he smiled at that. His Grandmother loved him, he knew that. Margarey and he had always been her favourites. As soon as he was old enough to learn she had bounced him on her knee, telling him stories, teaching him, rearing him to be a good Lord. When Margaery had been born she had taken his place on her knee, whilst he had sat in front of her, legs crossed, listening intently. They had both been taught the same lesson over and over again; _do what needs to be done_. She loved Loras and Garlan too but saw them for what they were; warriors, fighters, not the kind to lead the Tyrell name further up the ladder. No, Willas and Margaery were the ones to do that, and the time had evidently come for him to step forward.

A deep sigh left his lips and he rose from his seat, his hand clutching the table as he reached for his cane with the other. He slowly moved from his chair and around the table, his limp as it always did slowing him down. He smiled ruefully to himself then; his limp was the least of his worries, he had grown so used to it over the years, and he had adapted to it, it barely bothered him anymore, as long as he didn't put too much strain on it. Sometimes he was thankful for it, if he had still been able to fight no doubt his Father would have pushed him to be like Loras and Garlan, entering tourneys and going to war. Thankfully he could stay home and rule instead. Even as a young boy fighting hadn't been very interesting to him; why smack at each other with sticks when you could bring another House to heel with words?

Unfortunately the contents of the letter could not be mended with words, nor with steel. It was set in stone now and Willas knew he would have to accept it. Knew it was solid, essential even to strenghten and further House Tyrell. Everyone was making sacrifices, now it was his turn.

He was going to marry Sansa Stark.

Willas knew it was a risky move trying to steal the key to the North out from under the Lannisters, before Margaery was officially Queen, but it was the only way, the only way to advance further. They could not let the Lannister's have the North, they would be unstoppable then. The Tyrell's had to steal the North, it would advance them further, further up the ladder. Added to the fact Lady Sansa could possibly be a link to the Riverlands as well; it was essential they gained control of her. As his Grandmother had whispered into his ear so many times, first when he had bounced on her knee, then when he had sat in front of her, then when they had walked in the gardens together.

 _'Do what needs to be done'_

* * *

Her smile was positively radiant as her handmaidens readied her for the day. She had a bounce in her step that had been absent for many a month, and she couldn't keep her excitement at bay. For once the walls of ice she had built to hide her true feelings were crumbling, she simply couldn't contain her happiness. Her usual courtesies were slipping away as she imagined her future, a future in which she wouldn't need to be so guarded all the time and could actually, just possibly be happy.

Her gown was a deep green colour, with buttons of gold, myrish lace at the waist and creeping tendrils of gold throughout the skirts. It was a gift from Olenna Tyrell, and she was told to wear it today. It was not subtle, but it was beautiful, and they were soon to be her colours – the colours of Highgarden. She would hope to encorporate grey into her wardrobe as well, though green and gold suited her just fine. The back of her dress was cut like Margaerys (though admittedly a bit more modest), and though once it would have made her blush upon seeing it, now she embraced it. This is what Lady's of Highgarden wore, this is what she needed to wear, as soon she would be one of them.

Her hair was curly, and brushed down her back, she was wearing it in the traditional Maiden style as Margaery often did, a few bits pinned up but otherwise left alone. She had grown quite tired of the Kings Landing styles. Now she looked to all the world to be a Noble Southern Lady, and soon she would be, soon she would be.

She made her way to the door then, taking a moment to compose herself. Nothing had been announced yet, nothing cemented or set in stone. She would not get too excited and give the game away; Margaery had made that very clear when she had told her; she was to tell no one, to reveal nothing. But, if all went right she would be a free woman by lunch, betrothed to Willas Tyrell, Heir to Highgarden, her future safe and secure. She would leave this awful place, and all the awful people behind. That thought pushed another smile to her face but she forced it back down, her mask firmly in place; she could reveal nothing.

And so she made her way to court for the Kings session, she walked with her head dropped, her lips set in a firm pout, her eyes wide and innocent, she looked as she always did; frightened, innocent, naive. This is how she had to act for now, but soon she would be free. She is sure of it, surely the Lannisters could not rip away her happiness once again? Surely not. This time they would not stop her from living a good life, a happy life.

Still as she made her way into court she kept her mask firmly in place. She was quiet, composed but stood rigid. She ignored Joffrey sat on the throne, his evil smirk playing across his lips, she ignored Cersei to his side, her own smirk somehow worse, she ignored Tywin, his rigidness rivalling hers. She did however offer a smile to Tyrion, the only Lannister she considered to be kind. He nodded at her before she made a bee line for the Tyrell's, they were her family now and she would seek solace in their group.

Margaery embraced her with a smile, before throwing a wink her way, no one witness to it except Olenna who both smiled and rolled her eyes. She gave Sansa a warning look and Sansa nodded before dropping her gaze once more, she could not seem too happy, she wouldn't put it past the Lannister's to abandon the court session if they sensed something was afoot. Still her insides were bubbling with excitement, her stomach in knots. She felt Margaery slide her hand into her own, and in response Sansa wrapped her fingers around the other girls, she needed all the support she could get.

Joffrey began the Court session, luckily he seemed bored rather than vicious and excused himself after 5 minutes, claiming he had 'kingly duties' to attend too. Tywin simply nodded him out and took his Grandsons place on the Iron Throne. He made it look like the Throne was his, and for all intents and purposes it was, everyone knew Joffrey was a puppet, Tywin pulling the strings. Still he sat rigidly as lesser Lords came to him with dull problems that he solved efficiently and quickly. Almost a half hour had gone by and Sansa felt no calmer, her heart was thudding against her chest; she just wanted it confirmed, wanted to know, needed to know.

The idea of escaping Kings Landing, going to Highgarden, it was the only thing keeping her sane. She knew that if the Lannister's found a way to worm out of this she would lose all hope, all sense of happiness. Her eyes flickered up to see Cersei and Tywin, and she thought of Joffrey for a moment. She couldn't stay here, she wouldn't. If this betrothal was somehow shot down, then she would know, she would know she was stuck here forever. She would rather fling herself from the highest window in the Red Keep than remain as Joffrey's play thing, remain to be tormented and abused. The hope was like a light inside of her, if it were snuffed out she wouldn't recover.

Another 10 minutes went by and she was still as rigid as a board, her hand clutching Margaery's, her hand hurt from the tension of grasping her friends and she would guess her friends hurt too but Margaery didn't say anything, didn't pull away, just remained tense beside her. Her heart was still thudding against her chest, and as Mace stepped forward into the middle of the room, infront of Tywin and the great Iron Throne, her heart rate only increased, hammering away like a hummingbirds, insistent, desperate.

"My Lord Hand" Mace spoke respectfully as Tywin nodded for him to continue. "A great union will soon be made between out two houses and I only seek to strengthen it further" He may have been the person speaking but the worlds were Olenna's. Sansa turned to glance at Margaerys Grandmother and the old woman smiled at her before fixing her gaze back on her son, a steely glint evident in her eyes, watching always watching.

"I thus would propose you marry your ward Sansa Stark, to my eldest son and heir Willas Tyrell" He spoke boldly, pausing as ripples of gossip ran across the hall at the news. Sansa didn't look around but knew all eyes were currently on her. Somehow she tightened her grip on Margaerys hand, and her friend didn't flinch, only steadying her through her comfort. "Willas is in need of a wife and someone to give him children, Sansa is in need of a husband, this match will show even more unity between the Tyrell's and Lannister's, and will ensure the North is under Tyrell control, and thus under Lannister control by extension, we don't want anyone else stealing the North away"

For a moment the hall is silent, and the implication behind Mace's words sunk in. Mace stepped back in line with the Tyrell's, Tywin was completely unreadable, though his grip on the Throne had tightened, Cersei looked murderous but didn't dare speak, knowing Tywin had to respond first. Sansa risked a glance up and dropped her gaze immediately when she met Cersei's furious glare. Tyrion had a small smirk on his face which he was attempting (and failing) to hide.

Tywin opened his mouth for a moment before Cersei interjected, evidently unable to hold back, her eyes full of fury, her posture strung high "I don't see how this is beneficial to you Lord Tyrell. The known daughter of a traitor, and sister to someone who is currently in open rebellion to us betrothed to the Heir to Highgarden?" Cersei raised an eyebrow as mutters swept through the court. "Doesn't seem like a wise decision, throwing your prized heir towards this traitorous chit"

Sansa felt her shoulders drop and tears pool in her eyes before her feeling of deep shame was replaced by something else, something cold, something strong. How dare Cersei Lannister question her?! How dare she look down upon her? Sansa was a noble woman, regardless of her families current status. She was a Lady of Winterfell, a Princess of the North! How dare they say she wasn't good enough?! The Stark's were descended from the First Men, one of the oldest most noble houses, they had been around longer than any of the others. She was a Stark, she was a wolf, how dare they try and slander her!

Her eyes flickered upward, a cold sapphire blue, and she opened her mouth ready to speak to defend herself, however before she could she felt Margaery tug on her hand, and shake her head quickly, her friends hand now crushing her own tighter than before. Lady Olenna stepped forwards then, acting frail as she shuffled in front of Sansa. Margaery only tugged Sansa further back, her nails digging into the Northern girls skin hard. "Say nothing Sansa, say nothing" Her voice was barely a whisper but Sansa understood quickly, dropping her head. She had almost forgotten herself, if she were to say a word to defend her family she too would be declared a traitor and any hope of escaping Kings Landing would be lost.

As she dropped her gaze, Sansa realised that's what Cersei had wanted, to rile her up, to have her forget herself and defend her family. Shunning the Tyrell's would then be all too easy for Tywin. He could claim Sansa was too dangerous to be allowed to leave Kings Landing. She felt shame curl up within her as she realised how close she had come to ruining everything. She could only thank the Gods for Margaery and she squeezed her friends hand to convey that, her eyes wide with embarrassment, the colour draining from her skin as she realised just how close things had come to being ruined.

"Her Father and Brother may be traitors, but she is not. If I'm correct she wrote to her family asking them to surrender, showing her true loyalties" Olenna spoke then, her words hard as she looked up at Tywin Lannister. "She is a bright, beautiful girl, I can think of no one better for my Grandson, as my Son said, this will strenghten Tyrell and Lannister relations" She smiled then but remained where she was. It was time for an answer, that much was clear.

"It seems I cannot refuse" Tywin said with a tight smile. Sansa felt her heart leap, shame became quickly replaced with hope, a true hope that fluttered first in her stomach and then flared in her heart. "The two will be married a week before Joffrey and Margaery, that way Lord Willas can stay to see his sister married, if thats agreeable to you?" He looked furious, and his tone was cold. Sansa knew how angry he must be but as he had said, he could not refuse, slighting the Tyrell's in front of everyone was not an option, not when he needed the family so badly.

"Most agreeable my Lord Hand" Olenna said with a smile, her eyes flickering to Sansa. Sansa smiled back at her, her cheeks turning pink, her hand squeezing Margaerys even tighter. "It is wonderful for me to see dear Sansa happy, as I'm sure she will be with my Grandson, and he in turn will be both delighted with Sansa and delighted to see his Sister wed in person"

"Of course" Tywin said, as he rose from the throne. "Court is finished for the day, any matters not resolved will be dealt with tomorrow" He immediately walked forwards then, not sparing the Tyrell's a glance as he excited the Throne Room. Sansa was glad not to be bothered by him, and instead turned to Margaery a delighted smile on her face. She felt all the excitement, hope and joy from early bubble over, and before she could stop herself tears slid down her cheeks like rain on a window, her sheer delight overtaking her for a moment.

"Thank you" She spoke softly, if it weren't for Margaery everything might have been ruined! Still she was overjoyed, she would leave the Capital, she would be married too someone she had only heard good things about, a Southern Lord who she could surely be happy with. She would be free, she would have little children with red and brown hair, she would never return to Kings Landing! She would no longer be a prisoner! That was the most important thing. She had to council herself not to be naive; she didn't even know Willas! And yet she couldn't stop herself, the excitement sweeping through her. All that mattered was that she was to be free!

Margaery merely laughed and took both of Sansa's hands then in her own. "We will be Sisters, just as I had hoped" She pulled Sansa into a hug, and placed a kiss on the Northern girls forehead, before swiping away at her tears. "Now, Sister, let us go to the markets, we have cause to celebrate and I think a dozen or so dresses each will do the trick"

* * *

Like, hate, love? Let me know! I plan to update ASAP on this, and I think I'll be introducing Margaerys POV next chapter! I do hope you enjoyed.

Updated: grammer changed, small sentences added: 2/06/18.


	2. seven years

authorsnote: so heres chapter two! the response to this story was absolutely wonderful, and thank you to everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following - it means the world! apologies this is up a little late, to rehash what I already said, I want to update at least once a week, and I think I'm a bit off the mark here. still, onwards and upwards, and as always enjoy.

song recommendations - seven years, lukas graham.

* * *

once I was eleven years old,

my daddy told me

go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely,

once I was eleven years old

-x-

They had spent several hours at the markets, flouncing from one shop to another, all of the merchants more than accomodating towards them, hoping to earn the custom of the future Queen and future Lady of Highgarden - news did indeed travel fast it seemed. A troupe of guards had somewhat dulled the cheery atmosphere, but they were easy enough to ignore, considering only two Lannister guards joined them and the rest Tyrell, it felt safe. Margaery was pleased to see Sansa coming out of her shell, and even more pleased to see her buying some more risque dresses; taking on the fashion of Highgarden was a wonderful idea while she still remained in Kings Landing.

That would show Cersei; her little dove, _blossoming_ into a beautiful winter rose.

Margaery smiled across at her friend as they made their way back up to the Red Keep. They stopped along the way to talk to peasents, handing out coin and fussing over little girls who's eyes shined as they looked up at the ladies. Margaery was adapt at dealing with commoners, and Sansa was learning, giving her embroided handkerchief to an adorable little girl, and ruffling a peasant boy's hair. Soon however, they approached the Castle, and Margaery could see her friend closing off, right before her. Steeling herself, hiding behind her courtesies and visibly shying, those walls of ice forced back into place.

Sansa may still have been broken, but Margaery was sure that she would blossom in Highgarden. Margaery genuinely did care for the girl, and yes Sansa was primarily a political pawn, ensuring the Tyrell's took control of the North and possibly the Riverlands, but Margaery saw her as more than that. She saw her as a friend, a dear friend, and she was sure the Northern girl would have a happy future with Willas, that made it easier to justify.

She could only wish the same for herself.

It was true, she had always wanted to be Queen. Dreamed of it, pretended to be Queen of Highgarden, begged her Grandmother to betroth her to the Royal Prince, flounced about Highgarden with a large cloak pretending she was Queen of the Castle. She had been crushed when she had heard the Stark girl had been betrothed to Joffrey, even resented the girl she didn't know for it. Still, her Grandmother had reassured her; she would be Queen, in a matter of time. It had been her ambition for as long as she could remember, and she was so close. A mere month until the wedding. She would be Queen.

She bade goodbye to Sansa at her room and then wondered down to her own, leaving two Tyrell guards in Sansa's employ, taking another two with her. Margaery had already replaced the girls handmaidens with two of her own, she would not have her future sister in law spied on by the Lannister's. She floated across to her own rooms (she had also moved Sansa onto her wing, down the corridor and around the corner, keeping her close), a smile on her face, it would never do to look upset or worried; even in the Red Keep with roses creeping up the walls, lions still watched in the shadows, and spiders too. It was always important to be careful.

She was stopped and startled however, as she opened her door to find Joffrey stood in her rooms. She did a mental run through, knowing there was nothing incrimintating in her space, her smile never faltering, if anything it grew, as though in delight to see her betrothed. She bounced towards him, her skirts swirling, her eyebrow raising. She glanced to the side at the guards; Ser Meryn, Ser Blunt and her brother all stood firm. She felt relieved, she knew nothing would happen to her with Loras present, and her own guards would stand for her, not the King. She wasn't in any true danger, but still, even the sight of Joffrey made her nervous, not that it showed on her face of course.

"Your grace" She dipped into a curtsey, and then stood straight before him, her hand reaching and taking his "I am delighted to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure of a personal visit to my rooms?"

"Lady Margaery" He smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. He looked every bit the kind and handsome young man, but Margaery knew better; he was acting such a way on Tywin's instructions, the old lion knew that the Tyrell's were keeping Joffrey on the throne, and so Joffrey had been instructed to be on his best behaviour. Still, she was pleased he was being courteous, even if it was a facade, it was easier than the alternative.

However she knew it wouldn't last.

Margaery had tried her best to tame him, constantly complimenting him, feigning interest in his sadistic hobbies and giving him just enough to keep him interested. However, she was worried, there would come a time when he wanted more, wanted her to show the cruelty he so desired, and she would be unable to do so. Then he would get bored, and she knew he would hurt her. She had braced herself for that, she could hurt a little. The main thing she feared was her wedding night, she couldn't imagine how bad it would be and preferred not too; it was too painful to think about.

Still, she was in an okay position. Loras would always watch over her; when she was crowned Queen he would watch over her and she knew her Grandmothers was currently negotiating adding another Tyrell cousin to the Kingsguard. She knew that they would make sure she came to no harm, and if necessary Loras would ensure the King didn't harm her as well. It was terrifying to think that Loras would have to watch his sister being beaten or be forced to stand up to the King. She would have to do better, she had done wonderful work with the boy so far, she would continue to do so. She would bring Joffrey too heel, she was sure of it.

She smiled at the King once more, her hand now encased in his as he spoke on "I am to escort you to dinner in my Grandfathers chambers, he's invited everyone, including Lady Sansa for some reason" His eyebrows drew together then "Though why that traitor has been invited is beyond me" For a moment fury flickered across his face before he composed himself and reached to take her arm. "May I have the honour of escorting you my Lady?"

She nodded, barely remembering her own response, some drivel about how it was her honour. His confusion at Sansa's invitation meant only one thing; he didn't know. For a moment she felt fear, and then she felt Loras fall into step behind her and she was reassured. Tywin had invited everyone to the dinner in the Tower of the Hand, clearly he planned to tell Joffrey in front of a large audience, hoping to mitigate his reaction. Nothing would happen to Sansa, Loras would protect his new family member, and Tywin would ensure Sansa was unharmed, she had nothing to worry about ... in theory.

She hastily gulped down the emerging lump in her throat and continued to coo at Joffrey as he spoke about some recent plans. She barely took in his words; the thing she feared the most wasn't his reaction but what he may do; could he break the betrothal? Of course legally he could, but would he? Would Tywin allow it? Margaery reassured herself that Tywin would never allow Joffrey to fracture relations between House Lannister and House Tyrell so. She smiled to herself and then turned back to Joffrey, smiling in awe as his story finished, in reality her mind was a thousand leagues away, scheming and wondering as always, hoping all turned out well.

He seemed pleased as they made their way to the Tower of the Hand; but she imagined that wouldn't last long.

* * *

Sansa had prepared herself for a night alone; something she relished. She would read, enjoy a light dinner and spend time working on her dresses. It was one of her favourite things to do; sewing roses and direwolfs side by side onto her gowns. Even though treated as a captive in Kings Landing she still had a lavish wardrobe; unfortunately most gowns were without any insignia, but then most where from the Crown, hence the abundance of red, and the lack of grey.

Luckily for her the Tyrells had sent her two large chests filled with green and golden dresses, including a few grey. They were more revealing than most she wore but again she didn't mind. She had spent time sewing on them, altering little bits to her liking. It was peaceful and took her mind off her situation. It kept her busy, and she liked these nights alone, her door shut to the world.

Unfortunately for her, her night was cut swiftly short. She had just taken out a beautiful green gown she planned to stich roses onto when a knock made her jump, everything around here made her jumpy. Still she quickly composed herself and opened the door, met with a messenger, she raised an eyebrow and nodded at him to speak. She felt so much more relaxed in the presence of Lannisters and their spies now she had two guards of her own, men in rich Tyrell armour who had promised to protect her until their deaths, their stoic faces reassuring all the same.

"Yes?" She smiled at him, and he seemed taken back for a moment; she didn't blame him. The gloomy Sansa Stark smiling? What a sight it must be! She smiled internally then; she knew she went through life in Kings Landing with a permanent look of sorrow on her face, she hoped that would change soon, and she had many reasons for it to change, gods she was counting down the days now.

"My Lady, your presence has been requested in the Tower of the Hand for a large family dinner to celebrate your betrothal" He nodded then and made to hurry off, leaving her with her guards. She smiled, a deep fizzle in her belly at the word ' _betrothal_ '; it seemed too good to be true, and she wouldn't fully feel free and happy until she was married. She had lost so much, she couldn't take anything for granted, not now, not ever again. She wouldn't get too excited to have it all pulled out from under her. And so she continued to count down each day, with an escalating feeling of both happiness and worry.

She nodded at her guards and quickly retreated into her room then, time to get ready. She moved swiftly, taking a gold wrap around her shoulders, slipping her feet into forest green slippers. She pinned her hair back a little more, still emulating Margaery's style but making it her own. She remained in the dress she had worn this morning. She knew she looked a picture; like a true Lady of the South, but in truth, that sorrowed her a little, and she was glad for the grey fabrics and Northern style dresses she had ordered that morning. Even as a Tyrell, she had to remind herself; she was a Stark, and always would be, deep down.

"Lets go then" She spoke softly as she emerged from her room and made her way forwards. She noticed the guards gone from Margaerys door; well at least she would have one friend at the dinner, and she felt relieved. She wondered who else would be there; and she wondered more importantly why the dinner was taking place? She couldn't imagine the Lannister's were happy about the betrothal, perhaps it was more the Tyrell's doing and she barely hid her smirk; rubbing salt in the wound, she shouldn't take pleasure in such pettyness, and yet she knew the Lannister's deserved far worse.

She moved through the castle then and noticed her own body language for the first time. She wasn't walking along, her head down, her eyes terrified, speaking to no one as she had before. Instead she held her head up, her guards silent companians beside her. She smiled at those she passed and even bid good evening to a couple of members of court. It would do her no good to shrink and hide; she would soon be the Lady of Highgarden. She had to act accordingly, and with such behaviour she found her confidence growing. For so long she had been acting like a prisoner, beaten down and broken; and though she knew she couldn't change instantly, she had been through too much trauma for that, it felt good to be back to her old self, even if it was only slightly.

The steps took a while to climb to the Tower of the Hand, but all in all they made it in good time, though she was the last one present. Her gaze dropped as she entered the room; so much for being strong. She wanted to fully embrace her new freedom, and her new status, but being around Joffrey and the Queen.. all the confidence she had aquired since this morning seemed to evaporate. Her eyes flickered around for a seat and she felt nervous, as she always did around them.

The Lord Hand sat at the head of the table, Cersei on his left, Jaime on his right. Cersei sat next to Joffrey and then Mace, the seat next to him empty. Tyrion took the lower head of the table. The seat next to Jaime was free, then Margaery and Olenna. Sansa smiled at them all, which was worse? A seat down from Joffrey or opposite him? Her eyes flickered to Margaery and she tilted her head next to her; yes, surely Joffrey wouldnt try to harm her in the Tyrell's presence, and she wanted to sit next to her friend.

She smiled at Lord Tyrion as she passed him and settled herself next to Jaime, whom she also smiled at. She held no smiles for Tywin, Cersei or Joffrey and instead dipped her head at them respectfully. The first dish was served with no issue, followed by a round of wine. She refused some herself and took water instead, she had never been a fan of wine, and she needed to keep a clear head tonight regardless; there was a tension in the room, and it made her feel on edge.

The table was oddly silent, but she was pleased for that; she had no desire to speak with the Lannister's. Her courtesies were firmly in place, the walls of ice she had built to survive this place locked in, but still she didnt want to talk unless necessary. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"So Sansa" Joffrey spoke her name with a spiteful sneer, and eyed her with lust as he often did. "When are we going to marry you off then? And who too I wonder?" He laughed then, and reached for his wine "I'm thinking moon boy? Or perhaps my Uncle Imp? Which would be more agreeable to you?, I'll even let you choose!" He laughed again, such a cruel laugh and swatted his Mothers hand away as she tried to keep him quiet, revelling in his own cruelty.

Sansa though barely heard anything past his first sentence. She felt as though she had been drenched in ice water.. he didn't know. _Oh gods_. That was the reason for the dinner, to break the news to Joffrey about her betrothal. She felt sick, wrecked with worry and fear, her anxiety that had been abating crashing down on her all at once. Could he stop the betrothal? Would he?! She felt like everything she had been happy about, everything that had built up her confidence was about to be ripped away. She struggled to keep the tears in her eyes at bay and would have let them fall if not for Margaerys conforting hand slipping into hers.

"Your grace..." She stuttered, knowing he would be angry without a response from her, but she was stopped by Tywin who held a hand up to silence her. She felt acute relief as he took over rather than the offence she should have felt at his dismissal of her.

"Your grace, Lady Sansa has already been betrothed" He cleared his throat and the entire table seemed fraught with tension, "It was decided this morning in your absence, Lady Sansa has been betrothed to Lord Willas Tyrell, I am assured he will treat her well and this will strenghten ties between House Tyrell and House Lannister" His voice was hard at the end, he didn't want the betrothal anymore than Joffrey did but knew he really had no choice in the matter; not if he wanted to keep the Tyrell's on side.

For a moment Joffrey was silent, his cheeks growing redder, his hands shaking... and then he erupted.

"No" He spoke quielty and Sansa felt her heart jump, fear thudding through her. "No, she is _mine_ , she will stay with me, SHE IS MINE" His voice rose to a shout and he jumped to his feet, his wine goblet spilling on the floor, a nearby serving girl pushed out of his way as he moved backward. "I will not have her married off to leave Kings Landing, I AM THE KING, I DECIDE"

He turned to glare at his Grandfather "SHE IS MINE, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?! I WILL HAVE HER AS MINE, SHE WILL NOT MARRY THE TYRELL CRIPPLE! SHE IS MINE!"

A gasp of indignation rose throughout the table. Mace was looking outraged, his chair pushed back to move out of the way of Joffrey. Cersei looked terrified, Tyrion angry, Olenna looked ready to boil. Sansa felt near the brink of tears, but kept it at bay, her eyes on Tywin who looked the same, tense, curt and icy. They all knew it was he who would make the next move.

Tywin reached for a bell Sansa hadn't noticed at his side and rang it twice, his composure cold, and yet unrattled it seemed. Shuffling in Grand Maester Pycelle came to the table, his hands fiddling with his robes as they always did. "Grand Maester, the King is tired, exhausted and doesn't know what he is saying" He glanced around the table, daring anyone to challenge those words; the official excuse. "He needs to sleep, take him to his chambers and administer Essence of Nightshade" For a moment nobody moved. "Now"

The Maester nodded, and Joffrey looked almost purple "NO, I WILL NOT GO, SHE IS MINE GODDAMN IT, MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE, SHE WILL NOT LEAVE, SHE WILL BE MINE. I'LL MARRY MARGAERY, BUT SANSA WILL ALWAYS BE MINE" He only wilted as Tywin turned to fix his icy stare on him, and to everyones surprise rose to his feet, his anger palpable. He seemed to have realised.. he had gone too far, stepped over a line, and even Joffrey knew not to do that with his Grandfather.

"Now' He spoke the word once more and Cersei jumped to her feet, quickly putting herself between Tywin and Joffrey.

"I will go with you my dear" She smiled and took Joffreys hand, as though nothing were wrong, the Maester shuffing behind them as she hurried her son out of the room. "Come, we will talk"

Only after he left did Olenna go to open her mouth, clearly outraged, however she as Sansa had been was cut off as Tywin spoke. "I have lost my appetite, dinner will continue in the Great Hall if you wish to attend for food, I will ask you all to leave, I need to sleep. The betrothal of course will commence as planned, I apologise for my grandsons behaviour, he is tired from recent stresses" And that was that it seemed, no room for argument or questions.

Sansa bolted to her feet immediately. She felt odd, two emotions conflicting. Pure fear at Joffreys words; she had known he was always oddly drawn to her, the obsession of owning her, but she hadn't realised it ran that deep. At the same time she could feel happiness bubbling again; she would still marry Willas, she would still escape. For a moment that joy overrode the crippling terror bubbling in her stomach.

Still, she had a lot to process and wished to head straight to her rooms. She didn't even wait for Margaery or Olenna, instead she almost dashed to the door, her own guards (who had been stood to the wall behind her), hurrying to follow her, as she made a run for the stairs. She stopped just short; would she run into Joffrey along the way? Fear shot through her again and her guards clearly realised her worry, one stood still behind her, whilst the other moved to walk infront of her. She smiled in spite of her worries and followed him down the stairs, she knew they would keep her safe.

They were lucky enough not to meet Joffrey on the stairs, but she almost ran as they reached the corridor of her rooms. She flung herself into her rooms, only stopping to thank her guards and ask their names; Jonathan and Bryden. She thanked them both profusely before going to hide in her rooms. For a moment she felt odd again, she wasn't sure what emotions she was feeling. However, it didn't stop her from crying into the pillow as she went to sleep; but then again she did that every night.

* * *

 _'It has been arranged'_ The note was curled in on itself now, on his bedside table. He had glanced at it half a dozen times; it was short, crisp and clearly his Grandmothers hand. So it was actually happening, he was marrying the Stark girl. He didn't know how he felt about it, she was young, almost too young. Beautiful? He had heard tales of it but didn't know for himself. The main thing was.. he didn't actually know her, at all.

Still, he would do his duty, and more than that, he would try to be a good husband. He knew his limp would be off putting to her, it always was to noble girls who dreamed of handsome knights such as his brothers. Still, he hoped he could bring her joy. When the plot had first been arranged, his dear sister Margaery had sent a letter regarding the young girl and it had made him feel heavy, unreasonably angry and protective in a way he shouldn't be over a girl he didn't know.

Abused, beaten, ridiculed.. he didn't even know the girl and he felt angry, furious at those who had dared hurt his future wife. It was stupid, but she was an innocent, she didn't deserve such hurt, such pain. Plus, he was the future Lord of Highgarden, it would not do to have the future Lady seen as nothing more than a beaten down girl. He would ensure that he would keep her safe, he promised himself that much; no harm would come to the girl again, an internal promise, but one he would keep. Already he felt protective of her, regardless that he didn't know her; she was to be his wife, he would make sure she was safe, as was his duty, and his promise.

He would do his best to make her happy, though most likely they would ignore each other more than spending time together, it was always the way with arranged marriages. Still, he would never hurt her, always be kind to her and make sure she wanted for nothing. He would do his duty and make sure he got her with her child, he would try and make her happy, though he knew it was unlikely ... he would try.

Part of him was intrigued; the Starks were legendary for their honour, their sense of duty and purpose. Would Sansa Stark embody the same qualities? Was she as beautiful as everyone said? Would he make her happy? He wanted to know about her, he truly did, even though he knew the purpose of this marriage was political, part of him hoped it would eventually extend beyond that. But soon he would know, he was setting out for the Capitol tomorrow, and would arrive in less than a fortnight, to meet her, to meet his future wife.

He just hoped he could make her happy, but he at least would vow to keep her safe.

* * *

so thoughts?

just to show timelines, Willas's part is about a day or two after the dinner, and I wasn't sure of the time between KL and Highgarden so yeah, I'm thinking a week should be okay.

I also wanted to clarify, Joffrey would have no issue with Sansa marrying Tyrion or someone he thinks she won't be happy with; his issue is her possibly being happy or being sent away from him (though I will always profusely believe she would have been happy with Tyrion, yes I ship them!).

anyways, I do hope you enjoyed and please fav/follow, write a review - its all extremely appreciated!

see you soon

xoxo

Updated: grammar fixes, small sentences changes, fixed one small inconsistency.


	3. thick skin

authorsnote: so I'm a little bit late on the update but hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and a huge thank you for all the interest in this story & all of the kind reviews! thank you sooo much, hearing your kind words make me want to sit down and write.

song recommendations: thick skin - leona lewis.

* * *

you can throw your daggers, you can sink them in,

it don't matter, i've got thick skin

you can knock me down, but i'll get up again,

i'm stronger than your bruises,

i've got thick skin

-x-

It had been about a week since her betrothal had been confirmed. A week since the horrendous dinner with Joffrey, and a week since her dreams had seemed to come true.

She wasn't so naive to be dreaming of Willas, she had been with a handsome prince before, only to have it all turn sour in an instant. She was simply dreaming of leaving this place, this awful place, Willas could surely be no worse than the Queen or Joffrey. She would leave to Highgarden, she wouldn't be trapped here, she would be free. Perhaps even one day (when she had her second child perhaps, when she had fully cemented her place as Lady of Highgarden), she would go back to Winterfell and rebuild it, reclaim her home, perhaps one day she would see Winterfell again.

Though most of her happiness was due to her freedom, there was the creeping feeling at the back of her brain that she was desperately trying to stop. She had began whispering Willlas's name to herself, just to hear how it sounded _'Willas'._ She had started imagining him, spending hours lying in bed dreaming of him, trying to put a face to the name, trying to think of what he was like. She had heard good things about him from many different people, but she knew she couldn't fall for him yet, no matter how much she wanted too. She would decide when she met him. She would see then if she could be happy with him.

She didn't need him to be completely in love with her, she would take a loveless marriage as opposed to remaining in Kings Landing. However, part of her hurt, part of her burned for it to be a good marriage, a happy marriage, like her parents had been. She wanted him to hold her, protect her and love her, give her children and help her raise them. She just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask? It was a naivety, but her parents had initially been an arranged marriage, and it had become a great love, she couldn't help but hope for the same between her and Willas.

Still she couldn't let her thoughts wander all day. She was getting ready, dressing herself for the day ahead. She was due to take lunch with Margaery and Olenna, and then to take a walk with Leonette (though her future goodsister, had jokingly called it a 'waddle' she was six months pregnant after all), tonight she would dine in the Great Hall, as ordered by the Lannister's, today would be a good day and she needed to look the part. She had already bathed, and was just slipping into her dress, a fine grey design, with diamonds on the bodice and hem, a Stark direwolf picked out in diamonds on the skirt, a thick white sash of ivory pulling her waist in, matched with grey slippers and a wrap, when she heard the door knock. She jumped at the sound, unable to stop her natural reaction to flinch at the possibility of a visitor. Still, she forced herself to calm down; old habits died hard after all, and instead walked forward to answer the door, arranging a smile on her fac as she did so; though it changed to a real smile as she saw who had come to see her.

Tyrion was one of the few Lannisters that she liked after all. He had always been kind to her, defended her and had recently spent some more time with her. Now that she was not to be betrothed to one of the Lannister family she had a lot of free time, no longer forced to accompany the Queen to events or wander around after Joffrey. She enjoyed having hours to spend by herself true, but she also liked some company now and then. Tyrion had given her a few books as a present for her betrothal and they had since taken a few strolls around the castle, discussing the contents of the books, it was nice, simple, and it had greatly enhanced her view of him; she knew he was certainly the kindest Lannister.

"My Lord" She curtsied to him, no longer put off by his looks, beauty was only skin deep after all; a good example was the Queen, one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms and yet vile to the core. No beauty was not important. He bowed to her as well, and smiled, she wondered who he would eventually marry, with Jaime unable to inherit she knew that Tyrion would eventually be forced to marry a Highborn Lady; she truly hoped he would be happy.

"My Lady, I was walking by and thought I would let you know, Willas Tyrell has reached the Capitol, his retinue will be arriving in the throne room shortly" He smiled at her, and seemed genuinly happy for her, if his smile was anything to go by. His smile was infectious and she grinned at him as he dismissed himself. She quickly ushered in a handmaiden who set about sorting out her hair, lacing the bodice of her dress tighter, and securing silver bracelets to one wrist, and a beautiful silver necklace of diamonds around her neck. She looked like a Lady of the North this time; all dressed in grey, her hair like that of a maiden bride's of Winterfell, and yet it felt right. This was who she truly was, and that was how she wanted to seem, when she first met her betrothed.

"Lets go" She spoke respectfully to her guards then and made her way to the throne room. The corridors were quiet and she imagined the whole castle was putting together a celebration for a notable Lord of the Seven Kingdoms arriving. She noticed on her way that she was twisting her fingers together in fear; would he be handsome? Would he be courtly? She scolded herself then for being silly; who cared what he was like, he was taking her from this place, that was the most important thing. She had to keep reminding herself that; marrying Willas came with her freedom, and the latter was what truly mattered.

Still, she felt extremely nervous, she knew so little about him. She had grilled her guards about him one night but they had remained quiet, even Margaery hadn't spoken much about him. Clearly, they wanted her to make up her own mind about him, but still she just wished she knew more. Part of her feared they were keeping quiet about him for other reasons.. could it be he wasn't the handsome, kind Lord she had heard about?

She felt sick to her stomach, as she reached the throne room, and her hands were shaking. She placed them on her skirt bunching the fabric to try and stop the shaking as she walked down the steps to stand in the court area. She made a quick move to stand next to Margaery, embracing her friend with a hug, though squeezing her a little too tightly due to her anxiety. The Tyrell girl looked to be fizzing over with excitement however and didn't notice; Sansa often forgot that Willas wasn't just her betrothed, he was Margaerys brother, an important man to many people in the Capitol, and she knew both Margaery, and the rest of the Tyrell's were looking forward to seeing him.

Everyone was in place, and Sansa noticed that she was twisting her hands together again; well it was better than them shaking by her side she supposed. Joffrey sat on the throne, Tywin by his side, Cersei too. Jaime stood behind the throne along with Tyrion, and the entire Tyrell flock stood in the court, side by side, awaiting their family member. Everyone was assembled and ready, and yet Sansa was the only one with a pale face and the urge to bolt.

But then the doors to the throne room opened, and she remained frozen in place. Honestly, she considered making a dash for it, but she knew such a thing would be disrespectful and unsightly. The worry however was so strong in her stomach, it made her feel sick. But then a harsh realisation struck her that somehow made her feel worse. She wasn't just worried about him, but also ... what would he think of her? Would he think she was beautiful? Would he find her interesting and enjoyable? Oh good god, she hadn't even considered he might not like her, she had been so worried about not liking him, she hadn't considered his feelings. Great, now she somehow felt even more nervous.

She clasped her hands together, and straightened her back, she couldn't look scared, but she knew as much as she tried to show strength, her eyes and hands would betray her. It was reflected in Margaerys eyes as she enquired about her; she probably looked terrified and ready to pass out, if Margaery's words of worries were anything to go by. Her stomach rolled as she nodded to her friend, a simpering "I'm fine" leaving her lips, she attempted a smile but knew it must look false, her fear was too evident.

Her eyes flickered to the banners of green and gold then, but she didn't move. She remained as still as a statue, frozen in place. She felt sick with worry but chided herself once more; _'My skin has turned from porcelain, to ivory, to steel'_

The same words she had repeated to herself as she had taken beatings, abuse and threats. She was strong, she had become strong; that would not change today, and so she steeled herself to meet Willas Tyrell, the future Lord of Highgarden, and her soon to be husband.

* * *

It had taken him about two weeks to make it to Kings Landing, and they had made very good time along the Roseroad. He hadn't minded the travel, he had simply kept with his routine; writing out raven scrolls, going through laws and finances for Highgarden, visiting a couple of minor Lords across the Reach as was expected of him. He didn't really take many walks, his limp kept him indoors most of the time, and he had gotten used to that over time, in fact he preferred the indoors now, sitting at his desk.

When they reached the Capitol, he had sucked in his breath; the smell was not particularly pleasant but that wasn't where the deep breaths came from. He was nervous, he could admit it; he was nervous to meet his bride to be, as any prospective husband in an arranged marriage would likely be (at least that was what he kept telling himself). He hoped she would be okay with him, he wasn't the typical Lord or Knight, his limp prevented him from being a great fighter and he was aware that he wasn't the most social person, he just hoped that she would accept that, and understand that.

They rounded through the gates and streets, and immediately his men set to work, handing out provisions to the poor. Soon his name got across to the crowd and they were yelling out for him, screaming his name in jubilation. He moved the curtains from his window and waved as the poor called out to him in joy. He didn't necessarily do it out of pity or the goodness of his heart, if anything it only furthered the profile of House Tyrell and that was always his intention. However, he'd be lying if he said the sight of orphans happily chewing into big hunks of bread and biting into apples didn't warm his heart a little.

The guards trudged through the streets, and he felt his heartbeat jump up the closer they got. He continued to feel nervous, but quickly forced it down. He was the future Lord of Highgarden, not some green boy, it would do no good to loose his composure and embarrass himself by looking scared.

To take his mind off of it, he mentally ran through his 'to do list', and felt reassured that everything was set up and in place. He had picked out two more guards for Sansa's retinue, including two more handmaid's. He had some important matters to discuss with Grandmother, and had ensured the running of the Reach in his absence. He had everything sorted for the next couple of weeks before he returned home.

The Red Keep was immediately ahead and as they approached, Willas took a deep breath. He may not have been a great fighter but he was a great leader, a great strategist. He always succeeded beyond expectations, and did his duty; he would do what had to be done, as he always had. And so he stepped out of the carriage with a hard determination, and a neutral expression across his face; he was a noble and powerful Lord, he would not fail now.

He waved at the common folk as he walked toward the Red Keep and he smiled as they yelled out to him. His men continued to hand out food as they passed, and he kept his smile in place, though it was forced. He was leaning heavily on his cane now, the days in the carriage having taken a toll on his permanent injury, but that was not the source of his worry or anxiety, no that was what lay beyond these doors.

The doors shut behind him then and he took a deep swallow, swallowing down a heavy lump in his throat. His men erected the banners upon his nod, and they walked the long line forward, his family and the rest of court coming into view. It was time.

* * *

For a moment her view of him was obscured. He was surrounded by guards, his family rushing toward him to embrace him after so many weeks apart. She hung back alone, fear shooting through her, and no desire to hasten to meet the man she was so nervous to meet. What if he didn't like her? Could he call off the betrothal? The thought felt like ice water through her veins and any lingering excitement suddenly turned to misery and worry. What if he saw her as a traitors daughter and didn't want anything to do with her? What if he wanted an end to the betrothal and had simply come to deliver the news in person?

She was so caught up in her own worries then she didn't even notice the King having come to stand next to her and she flinched as he placed a hand on her shoulder, alerting her to his presence. "Your grace" She spoke respecfully, dipped into a curtsey as was expected of her, but feeling reassured as her guards shuffled closer though not too reassured; the guards were a presence but no one could truly oppose the King, especially not in front of the court.

"Lady Sansa, soon to be the Lady of Highgarden" He shrugged then, his smile smug, but bitingly cruel "Too bad you'll be the wife of a cripple, you could have been my Queen" He laughed then and leaned in to her a little further. "Though you can still have the Kings bastards of course, your husband won't want a stupid, traitorius girl like you ruining his bed, so you can still be all mine" He laughed again and Sansa couldn't resist her eyes flicking to look in his. She caught his gaze for just a moment, and clearly her deep Tully blue eyes unsettled him, and he walked away with a glare.

For a moment she felt strong, that her glare could unsettle the King so, but then fear. If he felt affronted by her glare he could easily order the Kingsguard to beat her later tonight; he had done so before for smaller things, once she had tripped in the hallway and accidentally stumbled into him, she had suffered bruises from head to toe and even a black eye for that.

Her fear was pushed down however when she thought of his words; would Willas have no interest in her? Would he be disgusted by her? She had heard good things but.. could they be lies? Concoted by the Tyrell's to lure her into marriage? But Willas had come to call it off? Or even would go through with it and treat her with disrespect and disdain? Oh goodness, fear ripped through her and she barely noticed her husband to be making his way toward her, caught up in her own continuing worries.

"Sansa" It was Margaerys voice that pulled her from her thoughts and her eyes flickered up in response. She quickly tried to compose herself, but she knew it wasn't very effective, her eyes still showed her fear, tears were still pooling, and her hands were shaking more than they had been earlier, even as she pressed them against her skirts. She attempted a smile and curtsied deep as Margaery spoke again "It is my honour to introduce my brother, the Lord Willas Tyrell of Highgarden"

Straightening her back, her eyes found his and her heart stuttered, and then leapt. Her smile became somewhat real, and she felt her hands shaking for a _very_ different reason. He was so handsome! Tall, composed and he looked kind, his smile seemed genuine and she felt her heart flutter at the mere sight of him. "My Lord, it is a true honour to meet you, I hope we get to know each other over the coming weeks, before the happy union of marriage" Her Mother had taught her those exact words and she felt a pang as she thought of her Mother.. so far away, so lost from her.

"My Lady" His voice, deep and with a kindness to it snapped her out of her thoughts "The honour is truly all mine, you are quite frankly a vision my Lady, so beautiful, a prettier picture than any in the South" He laughed lightly then, a deep, wonderous sound "Clearly, I should be the one bowing low to you, for a luckiness had come my way it seems"

"Oh Willas, don't tease our poor Sansa here, you know she is of the North and not as accoustemed to our humour" Margaery grinned in delight, and then bade her goodbye, called away by her Grandmother, clearly hoping to give the couple some time alone.

"I.." Sansa went to speak and stuttered, a deep blush rushing up her face and neck, as much as she enjoyed her new dresses, they were not helpful when she blushed, the deep pink colour raced across her cheeks and chest, all the way to her bossom. "It is so nice to meet you" Her voice dropped to a whisper for a moment, "So nice" For a moment she realised she had forgotten her courtesies, and was letting her emotion take over, speaking like a simpleton. He just seemed so kind, so easy to talk to. But she chided herself; her courtesies were her armour here, it would not do to forget them, not even around her future husband.

His hand reached for hers and he kissed the knuckles on her right hand, not dropping the hand after the kiss but holding it gently.. His hand was a little bit rough (she assumed from riding) and his finger traced the palm of her hand once before he dropped it. It felt right..natural almost. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he was leaning heavily on his cane, however it was no bother to her, she was focused soley on those kind eyes, his handsome smile, the cane was of no consequence to her.

"I understand completely my lady, and I must say, I feel the same way, 'so nice' indeed" He repeated her words and her blush came rushing back, a smile lighting her face up, smoothing her features from scared to simply stunningly happy. He laughed gently at her, in a good natured fashion, and her smile only intensified, giggling a little herself; it was nice to laugh with someone, rather than someone laughing at her, it felt strange almost, but good, really good.

They were only interrupted by Olenna Tyrell, shuffling over to them, a devlish smile on her face. "How are you two getting along?" She paused for a second "Not that it matters, this marriage is happening regardless, just curious, I do want to see you both happy" She smiled then and Margaery laughed as she walked over too, her smile bright.

Sansa glanced at Willas again and her smile continued to shine; she couldn't believe how happy she felt, how lucky. She kept reminding herself not to get carried away, she didn't really know him..but those thoughts were at the very furthest corners of her mind now. It was hard to try and keep her hopes at bay; she may have grown a great deal due to her treatment in Kings Landing, but a part of her.. a part buried deep, still hoped for the stories and songs to come true. She wanted a kind, handsome husband who would take care of her, and love her. All her worries seemed alleviated, and all it had taken was one simple conversation, some kindness from her betrothed to set her at ease.

"Quite well thank you Grandmother" Willas rolled his eyes at her, and Olenna batted him on the shoulder, her eyebrow raising in response. He merely smiled at her and ushered to his squire, who immediately came over with a small group, who curtisied and bowed before the Tyrells.

"My Lady" Willas smiled at her again and she felt her blush only deepen; she would really need to control that around him! So not to look like a tomato in his presence! "I have handpicked two more guards too add to your current compliment, I understand you already have two handmaidens from the Reach as well" The two guards immediately stepped forward, bowed to her and then walked to stand behind her with Jonathan and Bryden, all wearing fantastic armour, unmoving, silent, and constantly reassuring.

"I also have employed you two pages, and a seamstress to use as you will" The three rushed forward and respectfully introduced themselves before dropping to the back of the group again. "If you need anything at all, I will give it to you, I am to be your husband, if you should ever need anything do not hesitate to ask"

Sansa felt a deep delight, not only at the extra guards (which were perfect for her time left in the Capitol), and the servants but at this words; he seemed so kind. She had tutored herself not to run away with her dreams and her longing for a love filled marriage, but that seemed to be going out the window in such a short time. He was everything she could have hoped for and more, and her worries were completely at ease now, her hands steady by her sides, her smile shining, her eyes wide and twinkling.

Before she could respond however, she heard Olenna tut in a good natured way followed by laughter from the Queen of Thorns "Good Lord, Willas, the girls already got you wrapped around her little finger" She laughed again and patted Sansa on the hand, as Margaery, Leonette and Garlan (the latter two having joined them) "A year into marriage and he'll conquer the Seven Kingdoms if you ask him too" They all laughed lightly at that and the group dispersed, Sansa and Willas remained however, and her smile did not waiver.

She couldn't believe how happy she felt, a true happiness from deep in her heart. It was wondrous. Only a small part of her felt worried, anxious and scared, but then she had felt consumed by those feelings since Joffrey had taken her Fathers head, it was a blessing for them to be at the back of her mind, rather than torturing her at the forefront, as they had for so long. No, the forefront feeling now was happiness, and it was simply wonderful.

* * *

Robb's eyes wandered past the trees, past the large fields, and the smallfolk tilling at them, past the lakes and the winding rivers. He wandered if he looked for long enough he would see all the way to Kings Landing; he knew it was impossible but he humoured himself for a moment. Riverrun was so far away, so far away from his sisters, and how he wished he could just see them again.

He hated that he couldn't make a rush for the Capitol, barge down the doors and rescue his family members from the clutches of the Lannister's. He had been too late to save his Father, he would not be too late to find his sisters. He would not abandon them.. he couldn't, not ever. His Mother had urged him to release the Kingslayer, had even attempted to release him herself; unfortunately she had been successful, he had sent men after him but word had it that he was already back in Kings Landing, safe behind those walls. If he thought that the Lannisters would trade Jaime for his Sisters he would have done so in a second, but they wouldn't. The Lannisters would have found a way to keep ahold on his siblings and get Jaime back. They knew nothing of honour, nothing of duty; they would do whatever they could to defeat him. He couldn't let that happen. But he had lost his bargaining chip, due to his Mothers foolish notions, he would have to find another way to make them give up his sisters, or take them back; the latter seemed more likely.

He turned away from the window, and went to sit down at the desk in his late Grandfathers solar. So many maps, notes and tactical plans of war, and yet he was abandoning them all to return North. It didn't feel right to abandon his campaign to take Kings Landing but he knew he had too. He had to take Winterfell back, get justice against the Greyjoy's, and return home. He would fortify the castle, and leave someone worthy in charge of it; he was thinking that Dacey Mormont would be perfect to rule it in his absence; he had considered the Boltons but he couldn't justify leaving them in charge, not when he knew how power hungry the Bolton's had been in the past. No the Mormont's were the safer and likely more popular choice.

And so, he was to march home even if it didn't sit right with him, he knew it was the right choice. He had to take back Winterfell and the time for him to marry had come. He was returning to the Twins to marry Roslin Frey; a girl he had never met, a girl he didn't know. Still, it had been old Walders price, and he would pay it, as he had promised, and as honour demanded. For a moment he had considered straying from his promise, meeting Jenye Westerling had tested his resolve certainly, but he had refused her in the end.

He had made a promise, he would stick too it.

His eyes glanced to the window again, one last time before he left the solar. He only paused at the door and spoke to himself, looking out the window, "I promise, to all and any gods that may be above ... I promise I will find my sisters and bring them home"

He made the promise, and he would stick too it.

* * *

so thoughts? we got our first glimpse at robb! I'm sorry he hasn't been included much but honestly, the main bulk of his story isn't going to happen yet, however we will keep up with him and others around westeros. I do hope you enjoyed sansa/willas first meeting, I know it probably wasn't as fanciful as many hoped, but wills is too pragmatic and serious to be in love at first sight, and sansa is a bit too insecure.

still, I will be back asap; still aiming to update once a week, even if I may fall short now and then!

Updated: grammar changes, formatting changes, large section removed, and multiple sentences added, 02/06/18.


	4. bloodstream

authorsnote: writers block sucks y'know? sorry this is a bit late you guys but I wrote this chapter in four, FOUR different ways before I was happy with this. it is a little bit of filler but is important for development. I do hope you enjoy and quickly wanted to clarify a few things at the start of this chapter:

1) sansa is 16 in this fic, that is the legal age of consent in the UK, and the only way I could write this fic without feeling a bit icky about it. willas is 25, which is actually a pretty good age gap for medieval times.

2) I imagine willas as rupert friend (as pretty much everyone does, sucks he wasn't included in the show), and imagine him to be quite physically fit/muscular regardless of his limp. also personality wise he's extremely smart/witty/funny, but has a dark side sansa has yet to see.

anyways please enjoy, review/fav/follow - the usual spiel.

song recommendations: bloodstream - stateless, a heart full of love - les miserables

* * *

I think I might have inhaled you,

I can feel you behind my eyes,

you've gotten into my bloodstream,

I can feel you flowing in me

-x-

Willas made his way to the gardens, having walked Lady Sansa back to her rooms. Yes Sansa intrigued him, made him forget his endless, ruthless ambitions for a small moment, but now it was time to get back to the matter at hand, to see his Grandmother and plot the next move. The Tyrell's ambitions knew no ends, and it was Willas' primary job to ensure they were constantly moving forward with those ambitions; he could not get distracted.

And so he made his way down the stairs and into the gardens, his walk slowed as always (luckily the Maidenvault; Margaery and now Sansa's residence, was next to the gardens, and it wasn't much of a walk). He saw his Grandmother sat under the large pagoda and greeted her with a smile, her own smile reflecitng his. He kissed her cheek and then Margaery's before sitting down; he had dearly missed them; the Tyrell trio, Garlan affectionately named them, the three always scheming and planning.

"So, any spiders in the garden of recent?" He spoke cryptically, and he saw the atmosphere immediately shift, they had gone from reuniting and smiles, to hard planning in seconds; as was necessary. "Or have you managed to cull them all out this season?"

"We've had a good season indeed, ensuring the hedges are free of insects" Olenna spoke cuttingly, her eyebrow raising at him in indication. He nodded; it was clear they could talk here, next to the crashing of the ocean and surrounded by roses of Highgarden, rather than Lions of Kings Landing. Still, they couldn't be too free with their words; they had to ensure no one knew of the upcoming plans, and one could never be too careful, even in a seemingly safe place. Only the three of them knew of the upcoming plans, and it had to stay that way for it to be successful. He remembered months earlier when the idea had first taken root. It had been the moment Margaery had been betrothed to the mad boy King; Mace had sent word to Highgarden and so the two cunning Tyrells had begun planning, as they always did.

"Is everything in place then?" Willas asked quietly as a servant set down some food and drink. He quickly hurried away at Olenna's glare, and left them be.

Olenna nodded as she reached for a fig, and Margaery followed suit, picking up a strawberry rolled in cream. Willas, who detested anything that sweet picked up a lemon slice, sucking out the insides before throwing the rind into the bushes. Olenna tsked at him then and he laughed; it was a habit of his she had always despised.

"Margaery you understand your role?" Olenna spoke then, her eyebrow raised as she turned to the youngest. It had been difficult to decide whether to include Margaery but had been deemed essential; she would be drinking from the same cup, they had to ensure she didn't accidentally put herself at risk, and they knew Margaery would do as asked.

"As in your role is to do nothing" Willas cut in, he had made it clear from the start; if they were to include Margaery she would have no part in the actual act; she was to be neutral, and never draw suspicion upon herself. He glared across at his little sister then, who looked annoyed at his words, Margaery didn't like being shielded from the family schemes, but Willas had been non-negotiable on this point. "Just don't drink from the chalice, and act surprised, maybe cry a little" He said with a smirk, and Margaery glared at him again.

Olenna for once nodded in agreement, and with a roll of her eyes Margaery agreed. Initially she had tried to talk him into being more involved, having an active role, arguing she should wear the murder weapon into the wedding. He had point blank refused however; she couldn't be under any suspicion, had to be free from blame completely. Instead one of Margaerys handmaid's would wear it on the necklace Olenna had given her (she had promised the girl who found the best necklace could wear the second best to the wedding; all part of the plan of course). She would appear to help Margaery with an issue with her dress, and Olenna would act from there; it was all planned now, it was simply time to wait and then execute. It was all planned; the weapon was now with the handmaid Sera (even though she didn't know it), and everything was in place. This meeting was more of a chance to reassure themselves if anything else. In two weeks he would marry Sansa, two weeks after that Margaery would marry Joffrey. One month and everything would be sorted; providing it all went to plan of course.

He took another lemon rind as Margaery began to chat about the wedding, his mind effectively tuning her out. He adored his little sister, but had no interest in flowers or bracelets or anything of the sort. Instead his mind wandered to Sansa; the little wolf who had piqued his interest after their first meeting.

She was far too young really (he himself was five and twenty), and though beautiful she hadn't blossomed yet, she likely had much more growing up to do. She would surely grow into her beauty even more as the years went by, that much he was sure on. She had clearly had an awful time in Kings Landing, and seemed to be relieved she would soon be leaving. He could tell she was already smitten with him, he had said the right things, and made the right moves (though not all of it had been an act, from the moment he had caught her eye.. she had really captured him).

Part of him was enthralled with her. She was an innocent, completely and utterly different to the schemes and cunning of his own family, a woman of honour and duty, as the Stark's had always been - so different from the scheming families of the South. She knew nothing of him; and he nothing of her though. He only knew that she always seemed to be in so much pain, so sad, so down trodden. It was horrible to him and he had vowed he would remove that look of melancholy from her face; he would take care of her, the second he took her from Kings Landing he would never let her feel that way again, he would make her happy ... he hoped.

She was a delight though, that was undeniable. She was courteous, seemingly kind and had made him smile. He had enjoyed their conversation, and the deep blush that had flooded her cheeks when he had teased her. He could see things becoming comfortable between them, happy even, she would make a good Lady of Highgarden he was sure. He would make sure she wanted for nothing, was happy and never at the mercy of the Lannisters again. He would ensure her was to be his wife, and he would make sure she didn't come to regret their betrothal. Part of him was already taken with her, it wouldn't take much for them to fall in love. He just hoped that he could make her happy.

He knew she could make him smile, it was now his turn to ensure he could do the same for her.

* * *

Days passed, and every corner of the Red Keep began to bustle with activity. It was two weeks until her wedding day, and the servants were working hard. Thousands of flowers were being shipped in from Highgarden, all of the important Lords and Ladies of the Reach were travelling to Kings Landing, eager to see the Heir to their Kingdom married at last, and the cooks were working themselves day and night coming up with a wedding menu. It was all flowing smoothly, and Sansa had taken an active role in planning the wedding; she had helped design the dress and overseen a lot of the preparations. It felt good to do so, like taking back control.

Still, there was no denying she was in two moods about the wedding. On one side of things she was loving planning it, throwing herself in and having fun discussing all the planning with the Tyrell's. But on the other hand? On the other hand she felt rather sad about the whole thing. It was so different to what she could have imagined. She had always thought she would marry in Winterfell, surrounded by the summer snows, her entire family present and smiling for her. Her Mother would have helped plan everything, her Father would have walked her to her new husband, Arya and her brothers would have helped set everything up and would no doubt cause mischief throughout. She would have been married beneath the great Weirwood tree, which was right, as a Stark that was where she should be married. Yes, she had always dreamed for a Southern husband, and a fancy Southern title for herself ... but she had never imagined being wed anywhere but Winterfell.

On top of all that, her conflicting feelings and ever present sadness, she hadn't seen Willas a great deal since his arrival. She understood he was busy, effectively running Highgarden from his solar, but she felt they needed to get to know one another better before getting married. Yes, they went for walks, they chatted happily at dinner, and he was ever charming, kind and made her laugh continually ... but she wanted to know more about him, to see everything about him, to understand him completely. They were to be wed after all ... was it wrong to want to know him inside and out first?

Still, she couldn't complain; her life had drastically improved in the weeks since the betrothal announcement. She spent most of her time in the Maidenvault with Margaery and her cousins; they went riding together, they took lunch in the gardens, Willas took her for walks when he could, Olenna was inviting her to tea every other day. It was lovely ... to feel part of a family again, especially with hers so far away. So whenever she felt melancholy that she hadn't seen Willas much, or that she missed her Mother so, she had to remind herself; her situation was much improved, and it would do no good to complain when things had become so much better.

That was the thought she continued to tell herself as she readied herself the next morning, the 8th morning since Willas' arrival. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and it came more naturally than before. Sansa wasn't completely whole again, no, she wouldn't be for a long while; she still felt tears prick at her eyes as she settled down to bed each night, she still lay awake thinking of her family, but things were drastically better. That helped the smile on her face as her handmaid's helped her ready herself for the day. As they tugged her into a grey gown with a ice blue sash, with diamonds and sapphires dotted around the neckline and hem, and she slipped her feet into silver slippers, and they brushed and tugged at her hair, she thought of how much better things were, and that helped keep the smile on her face.

Still when her handmaid's left she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror; her long hair flowed down her back, left loose and simple, her dress was in her colours, and she looked completely like a maid of Winterfell. Her heart pined for home once more and she forced herself to turn away, to leave her room, and make her way to the Throne Room, her guards vigilant as they followed her.

As she walked, she made an effort to smile at those she passed by, her head held high. Willas had gently scolded her earlier in the week, she had been walking with her eyes on her shoes, as she was so used to doing in this wretched place. He had lifted her chin, and demanded she stop depriving the world of her beauty with a smile on his face and yet seriousness in his eyes. She had been flame red from breast to hairline at his words, but she had taken them to heart, and her confidence was growing with each day; Sansa Stark had started to come out of her shell.

She was due in Joffrey's court. She despised the idea of attending but knew it was expected of her. She hoped Willas would be there; she always felt so much safer in his presence; though he couldn't physically fight, she knew he would never let anyone touch her. Still, even if he was busy she would have the Tyrell flock. They were her constant companions now; Margaery especially.

She was due in Joffrey's court, and hastened towards the Throne Room; she didn't want to be late. She despised the fact she had to attend, but she knew what was expected of her. She hoped Willas was present; both so she could see him, and because she felt so reassured by his presence. He may not be able to physically fight, but he made her feel safe - she instinctively knew he would let no one hurt her. Still, if he was busy she'd have the Tyrell flock; they were her constant companions now, part of her new family; especially Margaery.

Still as she rounded into the Throne Room her heart leapt as she saw Willas at the front, in deep conversation with his Grandmother, their heads bowed, their voices in whisper. Not wanting to interrupt, Sansa moved past him, only glancing his way, intending to stand by Margaery, however she didn't make it far towards her goodsister as she felt a hand clasp around her wrist and yank her back. She gasped then, far too loudly, and almost fell backwards, only managing to steady herself at the last second. She heard a chuckle in her ear, telling her Willas was the culprit of her stumble, as she felt his strong chest behind her, and managed to right herself, before whipping around to look at him, though not before lingering for a moment against his hard chest, feeling the strength of his muscles against her back almost caused her to flush with delight.

"My Lady" He bowed to her then, and kissed the knuckles of her hand, before tucking his own arm through hers. "I apologise for such an introduction to the day, but cannot have you walking past me without gracing your beauty upon me" He winked again, and she replaced her pout with a smile; she couldn't remain standoffish when he was so charming. He was such a tease sometimes, always jesting with her and making her laugh, his wit was so clever, once or twice she had been confused at his jokes, and he had only teased her more, delighted by her innocence.

"My Lord" She curtsied to him, and smiled as he tucked her arm through his, happy to take her place by his side. This was the second court session since he had arrived and he had done the same thing the first time; he clearly knew that it made her feel safe from Joffrey. She smiled up at him, "It's quite alright, though next time feel free to pat me on the shoulder, it would have been most unladylike if I had pitched forward and fallen flat on my face" She giggled then; her jokes weren't as good as Willas's, but he chuckled along with her, his booming laughter music to her ears.

"No we couldn't have had that" He smirked again but quieted as Joffrey wandered up to the Throne. Joffrey kept his eyes fixed forward, not even daring to glance at Sansa. She smiled to herself at that; whenever she was around Willas, he didn't even look at her, didn't dare too and that made her feel good, it made her feel strong. He sat himself on the Throne, and impatiently handed the proceedings over to Tywin, pretty much ignoring everyone in the vicinity. Even Cersei who was trying to get his attention was ignored, he was in one of those moods clearly. Only Margaery who daringly approached the Throne could break him out of his own thoughts. Joffrey smiled at her and beckoned her up to the Throne, standing up himself to talk to her as Tywin dealt with minor problems further down the steps. Sansa felt her stomach clench as her friend chatted away with Joffrey, seemingly happy. She hated seeing Margaery with him; she deserved so much better, and yet she was stuck with him, stuck with the mad boy King. The only upside was what would come with marriage to Joffrey; even Sansa knew how much Margaery wanted to be Queen.

"I hope he's not frightening her" As usual she couldn't stop the fearful edge from creeping into her tone. She had tried so hard to stop herself sounding scared around Willas, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she spoke of Joffrey, Cersei or Tywin (though it was rare), that terrified inflection laced her tone, and she was simply unable to shake it. She glanced up at Willas as she trailed off, and saw a flash of anger pass over his expression before he smothered it down; his eyes now cold and hard, his face neutral.

"Margaery can handle herself" He spoke softly, though she could hear the coldness in his voice; it almost made her shiver as his arm moved to hold around her waist. "You do not have to fear him anymore" His voice had a hard undertone, and she knew he wasn't angry with her; he was angry with Joffrey; he had made that clear to her a few nights ago, when they had chatted about the upcoming royal wedding and Sansa had expressed her fears about Margery's safety, shaking a little herself, unable to remain strong when discussing the King. Willas had sat with her for hours, promising her over and over that she would be safe; she had believed him, but had counselled herself not to be naive, she could not let her guard drop too low, especially not with matters regarding the Lannister's. "Okay?"

"I know I don't" She said, her voice gentle, but she saw Willas smile a little at her words, and a small smile creeped onto her lips; she was glad he knew how safe she felt around him. "I'm just worried about Margaery, about how he'll treat her" She said her voice dropping to a whisper, her eyes focused on Willas.

"You don't need to worry about that" He smiled at her then, and took her arm once more. Court was ending around them, thankful it had been a short session, and they could move on, in fact Sansa had a walk with Leonette and Garlan planned. "Trust me" She nodded then, dropping the matter for the moment, and exited the Throne Room with him. She walked with even more confidence when on Willas' arm, and he too walked like a man who ruled the world. Regardless of his limp, or the lean on his cane, Willas had an authority around him, a self assuredness that she couldn't help but find both a little intimidating and reassuring.

He dropped her off for her walk with Leonette and Garlan and they spent an hour chatting about the soon arrival of their first child, of Sansa's upcoming nuptials and of the Reach. They even chatted some of the North. It was a delight, and after that Sansa took lunch with Margaery, Olenna and Willas, and then went for a walk with her betrothed. Then came dinner, in the Maidenvault with the Tyrell flock, and then she settled into bed with a small smile on her face, and sleep found Sansa easily; for the first time in a long time no tears came and she drifted off, imaging what her life could be going forward.

All she knew was that her life had changed for the good, and Sansa Stark could not wait to be Willas' Tyrell's wife.

* * *

sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I'm hoping to keep each chapter 3k+ and this is barely over that, but it is filler so.. does that make it okay?

also again sorry for lateness, as well as writers block I have been crazy busy with university.

also what do you think of margaery being included in the scheme to kill joffrey? In the books its implied she knows as she knows not to drink from the wedding chalice, but in the show they made it so she had no idea. I like the thought of her being part of the scheme.

as always please review/follow/fav.

Updated: sentence changes, small structure changes, grammar corrections and paragraphs added: 3/06/18


	5. no guide

authorsnote: so hugely long chapter! I just had so much I needed to do in this chapter, and so it's longer than usual. I like each chapter to be a minimum of 3000 words, and this is 5k! Still, I do hope you enjoy it, and just quickly check out a few things below:

1) I know Sansa may seem all over the place, and that is intentional. She is still the broken girl who has been abused time and time again, but is regaining confidence. She's falling for Willas, but doesn't want to because her dreams of princes and songs has been shattered. She despises the Lannisters but can't do anything about it, and she misses her family dearly but can't do anything about that either; its an extremely stressful, confusing time for her.

2) Robb will be appearing in this story more - and this will be eventual Robb/Margaery. Just logistically speaking it can't happen yet.

3) This story so far has had 4 POV's: Sansa, Willas, Margaery, Robb; and they will always be the primary 4, however I have been playing around with others, and one will be appearing next chapter/possibly the one after.

anyways, now thats out the way, please enjoy - review and fav/follow!

song recommendations: ave maria - beyonce version (actually great for sansa/willas).

* * *

she was lost in so many different ways,

out in the darkness with no guide,

I know the cost of a losing hand,

neither for the grace of god,

oh I found heaven on earth,

you are my last ... my first.

-x-

She stood still and quiet as her handmaiden set to work. Her hair was half pinned back, hanging in curly tresses down her back. Her gown was gold to the waist, and green down the leg, the skirts flowing like water. Green metal roses were pinned at the waist, and she wore another rose on her finger. She looked beautiful, and the handmaiden confirmed as much before she curtsied and left her be, to mull over her own thoughts.

And today they were entered around one particular thing; beauty. She had always used it to her advantage, an easy smile getting her an extra slice of pie from the kitchens, a flutter of her eyelashes getting her out of trouble with her Fathers guards, a sultry wink seducing the blacksmiths son into a few kisses. She'd always used it, knowing her charm and beauty were enough to send her to the top and get her what she wanted. Of course she had learned the arts of manipulation and cunning as well, but it was her beauty... she was well aware that she wouldn't get half of things she wanted if she hadn't been so gifted with her looks.

She cocked her head to the side, and smiled to herself. She knew that being cunning and understanding the subtle art of politics was important for her position, but her beauty was her advantage, and so each morning it was essential she looked her best. There was a reason her dress was cut to show off her back, there was a reason the neckline plunged dangerously low, and there was a reason she wore it with confidence; all the reasons added up, it was about being her best. Men could contribute to the family by being great warrior's or great leaders, but women? Women were restricted, and Margaery had no intention of being a silent wife doing as she was told, hence the importance of cunning, of being her best and knowing how to manipulate. Women couldn't really be in charge, but they could certainly run things from behind the scenes. That was what Margaery hoped to do; and intended to do, it was how her Grandmother had raised her.

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. She quickly turned her head, smoothed down her skirts and plastered a smile onto her face. If it were Joffrey she'd need to look simpering, stupid, pliant; all the things he seemed to enjoy about her. It was important to continually play the part ... at least for another three weeks. And so as the door swung open, she stood in place, her eyes wide and unblinking, a picture of innocence ... until she saw who had arrived, and with a roll of her eyes she dropped the facade, and walked back over to her dressing table.

Her brother laughed heartily at that; the change in expression, and she couldn't help but pick up on his laughter too. "Big brother" She said with a smile, though this time it was a genuine one, filled with warmth and love; the smile only family members saw, only those she truly cared about.

"Little sister" He laughed lightly again and walked over to her bed. She smiled to herself as she noticed the tap of his cane; his limp was barely noticeable anymore, and his cane was simple, an extension of himself. Honestly, she could barely remember him without it, she was so used to it now. But he held himself well for a man with a limp, never letting it make him look any less than. Still, she saw the small wince as he settled himself down on her bed, sitting in place, with a warm smile.

"Expecting someone else? Someone you need to delight?" He mimicked her wide eyed smile (quite poorly she might add) and then dropped it, cocking his eyebrow at her, before he smiled, and she smiled back. Truly Margaery adored Willas and it was nice having him around, if only for a short time, she would miss him when he returned to Highgarden but she knew it was necessary, essential that he get Sansa out of this place. Also Willas needed to rule their seat, and continue his plotting from a far away place, even though he wouldn't stay in Kings Landing, he would still be at the center of things. Still ... she would miss him dearly.

"Well you know how Joffrey likes me" Margaery rolled her eyes again "Though I think he'd like me more if I started murdering small animals or torturing commoners" She said, her tone laced with disdain, her expression rueful.

Willas' expression changed immediately however, and he placed a finger to his lips before standing, indicating she were to keep quiet. He made his way to the door, his mouth set in a firm line, his eyes hard, and cold; in business mode immediately. He glanced outside the door at the four Tyrell guards stationed outside and quirked an eyebrow. The lead shook his head and Willas gave a satisfied nod, before turning around and moving back up into the room. He ushered Margaery to the bed, and sat down beside her. His expression remained serious. Margaery watched him as removed his finger from his lips, and spoke.

"Margaery" Willas expression remained hard, and Margaery felt worried;"'Even here, even with me, you can't talk like that. You know the Lions rule this roost" Margaery nodded, her eyes growing hard as well. She knotted her hands together and glanced at her fingers, she knew she had messed up, and had forgotten herself for a moment. Imagine if Joffrey had overheard? Or Cersei? Such a thought sent a shiver down her spine; she had to be more careful! They were so close, she couldn't mess up now.

"Sorry" She looked regretful, and felt as much, and she saw her eldest brothers expression change immediately. He smiled at her and cupped her chin with his hand. She leaned her face into his palm with a smile.

"It's quite alright, just be careful" Willas nodded then and stood up, leaning his hand out to Margaery. She took his hand and stood gracefully, her face immediately cleared of any expression, before the warm smile returned. Willas was always looking out for her, always taking care of her. Margaery had to remember as good as she was at the game, she was only third on the rung in the Tyrell family. Her Grandmother and Willas were far better at this than she, and she had to remember that; that often letting them take charge, and plan was for the best.

Still, the mishap was forgotten as they made their way outside, Willas' arm through hers. They walked happily toward the gardens. It was the wedding breakfast today, and Margaery was glad to enter with her brother. She knew Sansa had already arrived, escorted by Tyrion she believed, it was traditional after all that the betrothed entered separately.

Margaery felt happy that the breakfast would take place in the gardens, it was Tyrell territory. When Margaery had come to the Capitol to be wed to Joffrey, and make her case she had been smart about it, Sansa had been terrorized by Joffrey because she had no family, no household, no guards to defend her, to step in and ensure she was happy, Margaery had ensured she had a full retinue at her disposal: her Grandmother, Father and Mother, Garlan and his wife had come with her, a lot of guards had come along, as well as handmaidens, pages, a dressmaker, a cook and general run around servants. She had ensured she had armor around her; in the form of her household. She ensured she had no need of Lannisters.

She was glad Sansa now had that; her own guards, her own servants, and her betrothed. Margaery had seen a distinct perk up in Sansa's attitude since she had been betrothed and she knew it wasn't just due to happiness with her marriage; it was also to do with the fact Joffrey and Cersei were leaving her alone, and that was largely in part due to her retinue. To see Sansa walking around the Red Keep her head held high, it made her proud; made her feel better about this match. Deep down Margaery knew Sansa could be happy with Willas, and that warmed her heart, she wanted her friend to be happy, she truly did.

In a few minutes they reached the gardens, and they looked splendid, even more so than usual. Sansa had enlisted all of Margaerys cousins, handmaidens and friends to help decorate and they had all been delighted to do so. The place looked fantastic. The flowers were blooming beautifully in the morning sun, the tables were set up, the primary colour scheme blue and green, with the decor matching as such. Large blue blows adorned the backs of all the chairs, and blue roses and green stemmed lilies decorated each table. It was a beautiful site and Margaery smiled to herself; she wished she'd had such a hand in her own wedding, Cersei had pushed her out of most of the planning ... but then Margaery didn't expect her upcoming nuptials to be her last.

When her Grandmother and Willas had first let her into the plan she had been shocked to say the least but quickly onboard. Joffrey was too mad and cruel to ever truly control, and Margaery knew eventually she'd lose her tentative hold on him. No, Tommen would be much easier to manipulate and mould to her own desires, and for that to happen, Joffrey had to go. She was glad to be included as well, and she had committed to the plan as soon as they had explained everything to her. Not only did it further the Tyrell chances, it also bought her some vindictive pleasure. After all of the misery Joffrey had given Sansa and a whole host of other people he'd be meeting his end in a very poetic fashion. They just had a little longer to wait.

It would be soon, soon they would all be rid of Joffrey.

* * *

Sansa was overjoyed with how everything had turned out; the gardens looked truly stunning, and she was happy with the colour scheme and how everything looked basked in the sunlight of the morning. The staff had outdone themselves to say the least, and Sansa had been running about all morning thanking them. It felt good, having something to do, something to occupy her time. Sansa had thrown herself into this wedding planning whole heartedly, it was a nice distraction, and she found she actually enjoyed putting everything together; it was a good way to spend her days.

Before the end of her betrothal to Joffrey, her days had been awful, consumed with activities she despised and people she hated. She had been forced to go to court for every session, go around with Cersei as she drank, threw thinly veiled insults her way, had her dresses made and was nasty to commoners. Joffrey had even forced her to accompany him on trips to pass judgement on common folk, to have her witness his cruelties first hand. She still had nightmares about those time, about the poor woman who's hands he'd had cut off because she stole a loaf of bread to feed her starving daughter, about the man he'd hung because he'd been caught in intimate relations with another man, and so many more atrocities he'd committed. Sansa had sobbed and sobbed for days after each event, and she had been beaten for her tears.

After her betrothal to Joffrey had been dissolved, she had spent her days alone, usually in her room, with the lock bolted over it. She would sew her dresses, read stories and spend hours praying for her family, obsessing over them and thinking of little else. She had been bored an awful lot, and had rarely left her chambers; she knew going outside meant seeing the Lannisters, with the risk of running into Joffrey or Cersei. Over the past few months she hadn't even eaten with them (unless forced too), rather taking meals in her rooms, and avoiding practically everyone in the Keep.

Now however, was much better, much, much better. She spent her days with the girls from Highgarden, the girls whose family she would be joining. She spent hours planning her wedding, from the dress to the flowers that would adorn the chairs, to the plates and the foods being served. She had planned everything, and Willas was more than happy for her to do so. She had started off small, very small, fearing that she had very little money to pay for stuff. She had two pouches in her wardrobe; one of gold dragons, one of silver stags. And had been out of silver stags, after initially planning a very small, quiet ceremony. She had been slightly underwhelmed with how little she could do, and Cersei had made many snide remarks that she was having a paupers wedding, and the nobles tittered about how Sansa Stark wasn't worth a fancy celebration.

That was until Olenna had called her to the gardens.. she remembered the day so well, and it brought both a blush and smile to her face... though it was more one of embarrassment as she recalled the conversation.

...

Flashback

 _She had been called down to the gardens, for meeting with Olenna, Willas and Margaery, the page had told her before hurrying off. It had been worrying – were they ending the betrothal? Had they decided against marrying a traitor to their heir? She had been near hyperventilating by the time she had reached the courtyard, her hands shaking and her hair loose around her shoulders, messy from where she had been playing with it. She had tried to force herself to calm down as she finally rounded upon them, but it was clear she was rattled as she approached._

 _"Good god girl, sit down and stop looking so shaken, we're not going to bite" Olenna had said in her usual cutting tone, not meaning anything by it - that was just her way after all. Still, Willas had thrown his Grandmother a glare before standing up and pulling a seat out for Sansa to sit down._

 _"Grandmother, don't call her girl" Willas had spoken, and Olenna had glared at him; Sansa was distracted from her fear for a moment, she always found those interactions interesting. It seemed that Willas and Margaery were the only people who spoke back to Olenna without fearing for their livelihood, the only two people who even dared speak back to her. But then, Sansa knew that the three of them made up the core of the Tyrell families ambitions; Olenna was the head, Willas would be the Lord and Margaery Queen. They were a force to be reckoned with, and the only Tyrell's who could argue with one another, they were the Tyrell's that made the decisions, the plots and the plans, no one else._

 _"Sansa, my love" Willas spoke before clearing his throat and though usually she'd blush at such an endearment, her skin was pale white with worry of what was to come. "We came here to ask you about the wedding preparations. You've done a splendid job so far don't get me wrong, but we wanted to ask why you've kept it so small?, And so.. shall we say understated?"_

 _Sansa felt both relieved and acutely embarrassed as she processed his words. They weren't here to stop the betrothal! That was the good news indeed but then they were enquiring about her preparations and planning, that was the embarrassing part, and she didn't quite know what to say. How did she break it too them? That everything she owned was a gift from either them or the Lannisters, that she had no to little wealth left, that all of her Fathers money had been seized when he had been declared a traitor, that yes the Stark family was still incredibly wealthy, but all that wealth was with Robb and her Mother, and she had none for herself?_

" _I..ermm" She chewed down on her lip and caught Margaerys eye, her good friend looked confused, but smiled in reassurance towards Sansa. Sansa again felt mortified; she had used up all of her silver stags in planning the wedding, and a few gold dragons too; if she had gone any bigger she wouldn't have been able to pay for it... and she had been left unsure what to do, "I just.., I couldn't really afford any more than I'd already spent" She blushed a deep pink and dropped her gaze, staring at her tangled hands, her voice dropping to a whisper out of sheer mortification. "I used up most of my money, but I didn't have enough to do much more"_

 _At that, the atmosphere was tense, and then Olenna let out a barking laugh, and Margaery seemed to be struggling not to giggle herself, Willas let out a small boom of laughter, before shaking his head at her. He came to his feet and moved to pull a chair out next to her, he sat down beside her and took her hand in his. To that she blushed again; for a different reason, though she couldn't quite be as flustered by him as she usually would; she was too mortified for that._

 _"Sansa, how much have you spent so far?" He asked, calmly, a smile dancing across her face, though he was no longer laughing she could tell he was still amused. That was one of the things she did already adore about him; he took little seriously, and was always teasing and jesting with her. Still, at this point it wasn't that welcome in truth, not when she felt so embarrassed._

 _"Well..." She said, again tears now coming up behind her eyes, she knew she was overreacting a little, but The Tyrells were the second richest family in the seven kingdoms, and here she was having to admit she had next to nothing. "I used my pouch of silver stags to pay for some of the food, and the flowers and such" She was no longer blushing now, her skin pale once more. "And a few gold dragons to pay for some decorations..."_

 _To that, the air was tense, and all smiles dropped from those around her, no more laughing now. They all looked a little bit angry in fact, and Willas' hand that wasn't holding hers was curled into a fist. Sansa quickly felt the need to apologise ... she hadn't meant to make them angry._

 _"I..I'm sorry, it's just when my Father died... (she had gotten used to saying died, rather than executed for his crimes, at Willas' insistence, she may not be able to mourn her Father, or say he was innocent, but she didn't need to be agreeing with the Lannisters, that was for sure) they took all his money, and thats all I had left..its why before I was sent the clothes from Highgarden, I had to wear a lot of red and gold" Sansa again felt sad, not only had they taken her Fathers head they had forced her to dress like one of them, like a Lannister. "I'm sorry" She spoke the last words quietly, and she saw Willas open his mouth before his Grandmother intervened, speaking first._

 _"Sansa, good lord girl" Olenna rolled her eyes then and shushed off a servant who had walked over. "You're going to be a Tyrell, and not just any Tyrell, the Lady of Highgarden at that!" Olenna nodded fiercely "You're richer now than you ever were, and if you needed money for the wedding you should have asked us! This needs to be big, opulent – the future Lord of Highgarden and the Reach is getting married! It needs to be big and impressive!" Olenna looked Sansa straight in the eye, and Sansa nodded, still a little unsure. "Why didn't you ask Willas?" She sounded exasperated before turning to her eldest grandchild then, "And how did you not know about this?!"_

 _"I let Sansa plan the wedding, I had no idea in truth" Willas looked at Sansa then and again he looked sad. "Sansa, sweetheart, you can have the wedding of your dreams, ask and you will get" He took both of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes, and Sansa felt instantly comforted by his gaze. "What did I say when we first met? If you should ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask"_

 _Sansa felt a curious sensation then, a sensation she had not felt in a long, long while, a sensation of being loved, but she immediately pushed it away; Willas was not in love with her, she wasn't as stupid as most thought; she knew this was a political match for him, and though she had no doubt that she would fall in love with him (if she was honest with herself she already was falling, slowly, but falling all the same), she doubted he could find the same affection for her. He was wonderful, but for him this was political, she knew that ... and yet even as she pushed the sensation down, it wouldn't budge._

 _Still, she smiled sheepishly, and the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over for a very different reason; happiness. Biting down on her lip she glanced at Margaery and Olenna who were now smiling, and she looked back at Willas who too was smiling now, she nodded, choked out a "Thank you" and then promptly flung her arms around Willas' neck, a small sob leaving her lips, unable to hold back the tears of happiness anymore. Sure, Willas may not love her, but she believed he cared about her, and such feelings got straight to her; it had been a long time since anyone had cared about her, and she couldn't help but react in such a way._

 _Willas had grabbed her back, holding her too him, and she had missed the small knowing smiles on Olenna and Margaery's faces. She had released him quickly however, apologising profusely, her cheeks lighting up pink, to which the Tyrells had all dismissed, smiling at her, and lightly teasing her for her worries, though in a kind way. She had cheered up quickly, they had eaten dinner together and Willas had summoned a handmaiden of Margaerys who for the time of the wedding would be Sansa's close assistant, ensuring she had all the money and resources she needed to plan the affair, it was all sorted in an instant. Afterward Willas had walked she and Margaery back to their rooms in the Maidenvault, and the two girls had immediately began to plan a more lavish affair._

* * *

And so she had, not going too overboard (she had no intention of some 77 course affair that she felt was far too opulent) but planning a beautiful ceremony all the same. Even the breakfast was beautiful; each plate was stamped with a rose, and each crystal glass stamped with a direwolf. It was stunning, and Sansa was delighted as Willas and Margaery appeared in the courtyard, she waved to them both before asking one of the servants to ensure everything was ready; she was in control here, and she relished the feeling.

Planning the wedding and all the things that came with it, had reinstalled some of her confidence that was for certain. The servants adored her, because of how kind she was to them, ensuring everything was done but never bossing them around, treating them better than the Lannister's ever had. The cooks loved her because when asked what should be on the menu, she had entrusted them, only asking for lemon cakes to be included, but otherwise giving them freedom; in turn they had designed a positively scrumptious plan of courses, and had been overjoyed to have some creative freedom. Being able to plan things, and having unlimited resources had really helped some of her confidence back – and now Cersei could sneer at nothing, rather just glaring whenever she passed Sansa in the hallways, and many members of court who'd tittered at her planning before were now seething with jealousy at the ceremony she had planned.

As Willas and Margaery were announced, followed by the a few remaining guests, everyone was soon present and Sansa took her seat in the middle of the top table, the place of the bride to be. Willas had ordered her point blank to sit on the Tyrell side, and he would sit on the Lannister side, he had not budged on that at all. The only Tyrell she wouldn't be sat next to was Margaery who Cersei had insisted would sit next to Joffrey; a compromise and one that Margaery had happily indulged; a sweet sacrifice on her part. All the same, she sent her goodsister an apologetic look as they all sat down; she felt awful leaving Margaery to the lions.

"My love" Willas kissed her hand as they took their places and sat next to one another, and Sansa blushed in delight. Today she was wearing a grey and white gown, with running direwolfs on the hem of the skirt; it was beautiful and she had stitched most of it herself, but the bright pink blush stood out sharply against the light colours.

"My Lord" Sansa said shyly, as the first course was presented to them. They ate and ate through five courses, chatting to one another happily, Willas was a delightful person to talk to, always conversing with her about Highgarden, the Reach, teaching her about the people, the lands, the food. Today he was discussing the most recent harvest; she loved it, she loved learning about the land her husband would one day rule. It was thrilling to talk about new places. Sansa remembered as a child, how desperate she had been to go South. Now, she would give anything to return North of course, but she still felt that small spark of excitement about the Reach, a place she had never seen, and could not wait to visit.

As the meal came to a close, Sansa found herself chatting away happily to Olenna, who was sat on her left (Willas on her right), she was discussing Margaerys upcoming wedding, and enquiring about what Sansa would wear; Sansa was already having a beautiful Highgarden style dress made, and Olenna seemed happy that she would be dressing like a Lady of the Reach. Appearances were important after all.

After the meal ended, it was time for the presents and Sansa smiled at Willas, and he smiled back, as minor Lords came forward to present books and trinkets in turn. Even before the top table had given their gifts, Sansa had a lot of jewlery, slippers and beautiful clothes, whilst Willas had enough books to last a lifetime.

Next came the presents from the top table. And they were in truth fantastic.

Loras gave Sansa a beautiful rose-gold pin, and Willas a fantastic green jeweled holder for his dagger. Garlan and Leonette gave her a beautiful rose hairnet, with twinkling emeralds, and Willas a large tomb on Northern traditions (they all laughed at that), Mace and Alerie gave her a large jewel encrusted trunk, stuffed full of fabrics and sewing materials, whilst they gave Willas a beautiful green saddle. Olenna gave them both large books on the history of the Reach and the North. Margaery gave them matching rose brooches of silver and emerald. Cersei gave Willas a red cape embodied with gold roses, and Sansa a beautiful red gown embodied with the same pattern (though she found the colour hard to swallow). Tyrion gave Willas a large tomb on the history of Winterfell, and Sansa an equally large tomb on the history of Highgarden. Jaime gave Willas a fantastic new dagger, made of top quality steel, and Sansa a diamond necklace with a sewing needle attatched. Tywin gave them both a set of beautiful wedding cups, made of solid gold, and encrusted with diamonds, and finally Joffrey gave Willas a solid gold cane, and Sansa a cloak made of spun gold.

Sansa felt completely and utterly spoiled as her handmaidens took the gifts to her room and was pink with pleasure. But, now it was time for husband and wife to exchange gifts and Sansa felt nervous. She had used the last of her gold dragons buying materials to make the present and she worried it wouldn't be enough. She just hoped Willas saw what she had been trying to do, and how much she had put into it (she had been working on it for days now, and she hoped he appreciated it). Suddenly she worried it would seem childish, and she should have gotten him something different ... though she supposed it was too late now, and she could only hope he would like it.

She stood up then and beckoned to her favorite handmaiden (her name was Jenna, and she was both hilarious and incredibly loyal), to bring over the gift. Her legs were shaking a little as she handed over the bundle to her husband-to-be and watched with trepidation as he looked over it. It was a blanket she had made for him, from scratch, intended to go on the back of his horse. It was a lush soft green, she had sewn in both emeralds and diamonds, and blue roses preserved were also sewn into the fabric.

"I made it so the roses are sewn in, they are dried so should last quite a long time, and I made it so I could swap them out when they die" She smiled her cheeks pink with pleasure looking at her own work; she was proud of it that was for sure, especially as she explained it.

Willas stood immediately, his smile of delight easing all her worries, and he pulled her to him in a hug before whispering in her ear "It is absolutely perfect, I will treasure it always" Sansa was even pinker with pleasure now as he pulled back, his smile teasing now, that glimmer of mischief in his eyes, "And it is very apt, considering my gift to you"

He motioned to his own servant then, and the boy quickly called to someone else. Coming around the corner, came on of his pages, holding the reign of a beautiful white horse. Willas had told her about his own chestnut mare, that he had reared from birth, its name was Honour and he sounded delightful, but this ... Her eyes lit up in delight, as she stepped from around the table with her betrothed. The horse was beautiful, with silver saddle clasped on its back, and a blanket with a running direwolf embroidered on top. She felt tears threaten, and she moved forward to stroke the beautiful mare. She smiled across at Willas, and hugged him quickly around the middle, mimicking his actions from earlier and whispering in his ear "Oh Willas", Sansa felt tears prick at her eyes; tears of happiness, "It's perfect"

"I've reared her since she was born, she's loyal, obedient, and can both race and trot slowly for you, all you need to do is get used to her" He smiled then, clearly pleased at her reception to his gift, smiling from ear to ear himself. "I felt she suited you, she's about three years old so not fully grown, and you will be her first rider. So tell me, what shall you call her?"

Sansa smiled in delight at the beautiful mare, and stroked down her side again, she had such a good temperament it seemed, it reminded her of someone. "Lady" She spoke the word quietly, but heard a hiss from the top table. She ignored it however, and Willas nodded.

"That sounds perfect"

* * *

He was riding home, and he was riding hard. He was nearly at the Twins, and was ready to marry the Frey girl. He felt nervous, but had been told by Olyvar who was squiring him, that Roslin was an exception to the rule, and was extremely beautiful. Robb felt skeptical, but wouldn't make any judgements yet, he would meet his wife soon, and he hoped all worked out well.

As, he did have something else to deal with first. His delay in reaching the Twins, was due to him leaving Riverrun later than anticipated. A raven had been intercepted meant for Roose Bolton who had left Harrenhall to come to the wedding (he had Wendel Manderly to run it in his absence, he trusted the man to take care of the place). It was a raven from Walder Frey, confirming their 'plans'. Robb didn't know what the letter meant, but he knew it couldn't be good; he had never trusted the Boltons, and they had given him more reason not too, and now he had to try and figure out what they were up to.

He had refused Roose's request to send Ramsey to retake Winterfell; it was still in the hands of the Iron Born. Robb would take back the seat himself, and would do it gladly, in due time of course.

And so Robb was riding to the Twins, Roose Bolton at this side. He hadn't tipped his hand yet, and Roose had no idea that Robb knew that something was about to go on. He had prepared though; all members attending the wedding would wear armor under their clothes (and would do so throughout the stay), he had told old Walder that his entire army would not be camping outside the Twins, instead, 50 men would be staying in the courtyard, and Grey Wind would be by his side at all times. He was preparing for an ambush he knew was coming; he just didn't know when, and he couldn't tip his hand, he couldn't give any sign he knew what was going to happen, and at least Old Walder had seemed convinced that Robb simply deemed the extra protection necessary, and hadn't found anything suspicious with it.

So he was to remain vigilant, that much was for sure. Constant vigilance was necessary now. Robb had never asked for this, to be King, to be constantly looking over his shoulder, and yet he embraced it happily. He felt comfortable in the role, and he knew his men supported him. He would just need to stop whatever plot was currently brewing, ride home and retake Winterfell. From there he could reinstate his position as King in the North, and then march back South and save his sisters.

* * *

so thoughts? it is a little bit unedited, as though I wanted to get this up, I have a ton of uni reading to do! I am being a huge procrastinator right now.

anyways, I do hope you enjoyed! I'm considering another got fic idea, and thinking of doing margaery/jaime with sansa/tyrion - so keep an eye out and let me know what you think of the idea in the reviews?

as always please review/fav/follow

Updated: grammar fixes, small sentence alterations, minor paragraph differences, 04/06/18


	6. everybody's disapproval

authorsnote: Ahh this was difficult! This was so going to be the wedding chapter, but the build up was already at 3k+ words, and the wedding is going to be lengthy and so I decided to split it - don't hate me? I have uni tomorrow and as I'm writing this I should be in bed, so.. yeah. anyways, this chapter shows a new player in the game (sort of), and a new threat towards Sansa's happiness. At the moment I want everything to be as canon as possible, so don't want to exclude certain storylines because of the new relationship. It was hard to work this in, but I'm pleased with how this turned out. Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed, please review with your thoughts, and follow/fav so you don't miss anything!

song recommendations: take me to church - hozier.

* * *

my lovers got humour,

she's the giggle at a funeral,

knows everybody's disapproval,

I should have worshipped her sooner.

-x-

Today was the day, the day she had been dreaming about since she was a child. It wasn't what she expected, it wasn't how she had imagined it, and yet it was here. Her hands fluttered nervously by her sides, her breathing had hitched up and she felt a deep feeling of worry inside her belly. She knew it was natural pre-marital nerves and yet they wouldn't budge. For so longer she had imagined her wedding, how she would marry a Lord with hundreds of guests in attendance, and here it was. It was truly happening.

Part of her felt sad though; it was here yes, and she had been caught up in a flurry of excitement of it.. but so much was missing. She had no family here, no Starks, her Father wasn't here to give her away..., her Mother wasn't here to give her words of wisdom, she was alone, of course she had been alone for months in King's Landing ... but she had never felt it more acutely than she did today. She was alone. Honestly, it felt kind of wrong. She should have been stood with her Mother and sister, getting ready, her brothers; Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, even Theon should have been preparing the godswood for the ceremony. She should have been dressed as a bride of Winterfell, and snow should have been falling from the sky. Sansa felt tears bite at her eyes then ... it did feel wrong.

But she knew her feelings wouldn't change anything. This was the best case scenario. She would be escaping from the Lannister's, and becoming part of a new family; the Tyrell's. Willas was kind, gentle and fair, he was a wonderful man, and she felt safe with him. This was as good as it was going to get, and she knew, if she were marrying Willas in the summer snows of Winterfell, surrounded by both families, everything would have been perfect. It was the circumstances that were wrong, not the man, but there was nothing she could do about it.

And so, she sniffed away her tears, smoothed her hands down her gown and pushed the sad thoughts to the back of her mind; it would not do well to have puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks for her wedding. A few deep breaths later and she felt composed, and ready to get married, her handmaid's had already laced her into her dress, and she knew she looked a picture.

Her dress was beautiful, she knew that. It was a golden ballgown, tight at the bodice but flaring out into a large skirt. It was patterned with thousands of roses, each with a twinkling emerald at the centre. Real gold was spun into the collar and the short sleeves, and the rose-gold pin Loras had gifted her was pinned at her breast. Her hair was in the traditional Reach style, brushed a thousand times into resting straight down her back, with the front pinned back. On her feet were gold slippers, and each wrist was a gold and diamond bracelet. She looked beautiful, like a traditional Southern Lady, ready to marry her Southern Lord.

The one thing not from the South was her cloak. It was a deep grey, with direwolfs stitched in white, racing across the back. It was heavy with diamonds and pearls, and dragged on the floor with her gown. It was beautifully done, and as her handmaidens pinned it into place she felt a twinge of happiness and sadness at the same time; what she wouldn't give for one family member to be present, she would happily marry in a dirty field in a plain gown if she could have her family standing around her, hell she'd have happily married in any circumstance if it meant she could be back with her Mother and Robb. But at least they were represented here, in the maiden cloak that depicted the sigil of their house, and the colours of the North. With a nod she dismissed her handmaids, she wanted some time to compose herself before the ceremony.

In less than an hour she would be married, her retinue was leaving in 15 minutes, and she would be taken to the Great Sept of Baelor to be wed. Willas would remove her Stark cloak for a Tyrell one, and she would have a new name; Sansa Tyrell. She would be a Lady of a great house, and despite her sadness, her stomach fizzed with excitement; this is all she had ever wanted. She was happy to be marrying Willas, to be able to call Margaery a sister, and call herself a Tyrell, she was, but the air of sadness hung over her, refusing to budge.

Looking at the mirror she forced a smile into place; this was what she had always wanted, to be married in the South, to marry a Southern Lord, but it still felt wrong.

She knew her marriage was a political match, the Tyrells had been lucky enough to announce her betrothal before the Lannisters could announce their own, and she was thankful for that. But, she remembered what her Father had said 'I'll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong' – yes Willas was all of those things, but her Father hadn't chosen him.. nor her Mother or Brothers, she hadn't even chosen him. It was political, and for a moment she yearned for someone who would love her without her ties to Winterfell, she wondered if Willas could ever truly love her; or whether he would always see her as the key to the North.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, and she quickly adjusted her dress, took another deep breathe and readied herself. She quickly wiped under her eyes, stood tall with her chin up and nodded to herself. "Come in"

"My Lady" Brandon, one of her guards bowed to her as he entered the room, someone she couldn't see walking in behind him. He stood to one side to reveal the hidden person, and spoke, "This man claims he knows you and requests an urgent audience with you"

For a moment the nerves in Sansa's stomach went away, and then returned in full, if not more. Standing at the door, red in face and out of breathe was Ser Dontos. She nodded at her guard, and shooed him away, insisting she didn't need him to remain. For a moment he lingered but again she nodded, promising to call for him should she need him. Once the door was shut, the worry in her stomach jumped again, in fact she felt a little sick.

She hadn't met with Ser Dontos for weeks, not since her betrothal announcement. Yes she wanted to go home, of course she did, but she knew Willas was the one more likely to take her there, not a fool. Dontos had been someone she needed when she was desperate to be free of the Lannisters, but soon she would be, in a (probably much) safer way. And so she had ignored his words as he passed her in the halls, and refused to meet him at the godswood as she had in the past. Whenever she went to the godswood to pray for her family, she had all four guards accompany her, just in case he tried to accost her.

She felt bad for a moment as she looked at him, rumpled and sad looking. She should have told him she no longer required his help and given him some money for the trouble, and yet she had just ignored him, shame curled in her stomach, and she stepped forward, the guilt clearly evident on her face.

"Ser Dontos, I know why you're here, and I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, truly sorry" She nodded then, feeling better with the apology out, after the wedding she could ask Willas to arrange some money for him; after all Ser Dontos had given her hope in her time of need, he truly had, it was just that she didn't need him anymore.

"My dear Jonquil!" He exclaimed and Sansa cast a nervous glance at the door. It dawned on her that if the Tyrells found out about Dontos, and why she had been meeting him previously it would not look good, it would look as though she had been trying to escape them, no, she would explain everything to Willas after the wedding, but she had to be careful until then. She chewed on her lip nervously, and only looked up when Dontos continued. "No need to apologise my sweet Jonquil, I am here on urgent business, to take you away immediately!"

"What?" She said in surprise, her eyebrows shooting up, but she quickly composed herself. "No, no Ser Dontos, I don't need your help...not anymore" Again she glanced around and dropped her voice to a whisper, so not to be overheard by her guards or any spies hiding in the shadows outside, "I'm not escaping anymore, I'm marrying Willas within the hour, and then I'll be free, I don't need to run!"

"No, Jonquil" He shook his head again and stepped closer to her, to which she stepped back. She had never seen Ser Dontos like this; he was always so kind, and sweet.. never angry as he was now, he seemed nervous, agitated, and it unsettled her. "You'll never be free, not unless you come with me" He nodded then and again stepped forward, she too stepped back again and felt her back bump against the wall. "You need to come with me right now!" He pointed at the window. "The honeysuckle on the window will act as a ladder, and we can get you home, we can flee from this awful place as you always wanted!"

For a moment Sansa's eyes darted to her window, and she noticed the creeping tendrils running up the side of the wall just as Ser Dontos had said. She was only two floors up, and though it looked dangerous, she wondered for a moment whether she could make it. Was Dontos right? Was she being freed from the Lannisters just to then be trapped by the Tyrells? Doubt clouded her mind before she shook it off; Willas had been nothing but kind to her, and she had admitted to herself already that she was falling for him; he doted on her, and she had come to adore him truly. As much as she wanted to go home, she was safer with Willas, he would take her back to Winterfell someday, they hadn't spoken of it, but she was sure he would. She had no idea how Dontos had ever planned to get her home, and had never cared to, clinging to the idea that he would save her in her moments of desperation.

"I can't" She shook her head again, "I'm marrying Willas, I..." She was cut off, by Dontos, who quickly ran forward and placed a hand over her mouth. Terror invaded her senses, and she tried to force him off, but even for a fool he was much stronger than she was, and she barely made him budge. She tried to scream but his hand muffled her mouth. Her stomach rolled, and she felt fear race through her veins.

"My Jonquil" He leaned forward, trapping her between him and the window and quickly pushed the glass forward, so it swung open. "I want you to come willingly, of course I do..." He glanced over his shoulder then, his voice still a whisper, the guards none the wiser "But if you won't, I will take you by force if need be"

She shook her head, and shoved her hands forward, again she barely moved him away from her but it was enough for his hand to fall down. The second her mouth was free, she let out the loudest scream she could muster, and Dontos recoiled in surprise. She quickly fled from his grasp and ran as fast as she could to the door. It swung open in her face, and the guards immediately flooded inside, running to their Lady's call for help. They sprinted in, and three ran forwards to detain Dontos, and the fourth; Brandon took a position of protectiveness in front of her.

For a moment she simply took a deep breath, her hands were shaking, and again she felt close to tears, but for a very different reason. She had been stupid to trust Dontos, clearly he had never been her savior, he had wanted to ferry her away for reasons she didn't know, and the magnitude of the fact that once upon a time she would have willingly followed him, crashed down on her and she burst into tears.

"My Lady" She looked up through her watery eyes to see Brandon, who she noticed had began holding her up, since her knees had buckled in her shock and fear. She took a moment or two to lean on him before forcing herself to straighten. She wiped at her eyes, and took a deep breath, before nodding for him to continue. "My Lady, the man escaped through the window, who was it?"

She opened her mouth and abruptly closed it again, her hands shaking by her side. She didn't want to lie... but she knew whatever she said to these guards would get back to Willas, and she couldn't stand the thought of him knowing about Dontos for several reasons; she didn't want to look like she'd tried to betray him, she didn't want to worry him and she didn't want to look stupid. And so for a moment she paused.

"He was a Knight.. he insulted Joffrey at his name day by showing up drunk, and Joffrey wanted to have him executed" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes again "I managed to convince his Grace to make him a fool instead, and he did, I saved his life" She took a step forward, and the guards parted as she made her way to the mirror. Surprisingly her dress looked fine, though her pin had gotten a little loose. As she spoke she fixed her hair, and smoothed out her dress, it would do no good to look rumpled at her wedding. "I've barely spoken to him since, but when he entered he said...' She paused again before continuing, "That I belonged with him, and he planned to steal me away"

She shook her head and felt very real tears spurt over again, her guards looked furious. Shame curled up in her stomach as she wiped at her eyes; she couldn't stand the thought of Willas knowing the truth, and so...she had to lie. It felt wrong, but it was necessary.

"Is my retinue here yet?" She spoke, her voice a little choked, it was time to move on, time to prepare to go to be wed. She coughed slightly, and straightened up again. She looked in the mirror and other than the redness around her eyes she looked the same as she had before Dontos had arrived. Everything was in order, everything was ready.

"My Lady, we would suggest waiting for Lord Willas to arrive..." Brandon said delicately but Sansa immediately shook her head.

"No, no" She stepped forward again, putting on her best authoritative voice (Willas had attempted to teach her to sound commanding, but he claimed he had failed, and instead she just sounded adorable, still she felt her voice harden now, and was sure she at least sounded sure of herself), "I will not disrupt my wedding, we will leave as soon as the retinue is here"

As her sentence ended a page appeared to confirm that her retinue was in place, and Sansa nodded. Her guards didn't look happy about it but they followed her as she left (albeit a bit closer than before), though Jorian ran off to inform Willas. She nodded again at her guards in reassurance, as she clutched her skirts and stepped into her carrier. It was a beautiful wooden piece, green with golden roses. She again smiled as they shut the doors, and took her away... to her wedding.

It was time.

* * *

The streets of King's Landing were lined with people, the common folk screaming to him and his family. He could barely contain an eye roll as he waved out of the open window, it was foolish; these people were starving, and yet they were screaming themselves hoarse with delight over a wedding between two noble houses. But then, that was the key to keeping morale among the small folk; keep them distracted and happy, and looking up to the noblemen above them. He was pleased at least they mainly screamed out for the Tyrell's, the Lannister name conspicuously absent. Willas obliged the small folk for a few moments, before he slid the window shut and settled back in silence for the rest of the journey.

They continued to make their way to the Sept, and he felt his carrier sway beneath him, it was the same as Sansa's and comfortable, and he felt lulled by the swaying action. However, he was snapped out of his calm as he felt his retinue abruptly stop, he raised an eyebrow, and opened the window again to find one of Sansa's guards (Jorian he believed his name was) standing in front of him, panting and out of breath. For a moment worry shot through him, but he immediately forced himself to calm down and nodded for the guard to speak.

"My Lord" He seemed out of breath and had clearly ran to the retinue in haste, "Lady Sansa was attacked in her rooms" Willas felt that worry spike back up again, mixed with an absolute fury, and he struggled to allow the guard to continue. "She is unharmed, and insists the wedding continue, she has just joined her retinue, unfortunately the culprit escaped through her window before we could detain him, Lady Sansa is fine, just a little shaken"

Willas took a moment to calm himself, his hands were shaking with anger and his mind was already whirling. Who would dare try to hurt Sansa on the morning of her wedding?! Something told him the Lannisters didn't have a hand in this, if they got caught trying to stop this wedding it would ruin the Tyrell/Lannister alliance, and the Royal Family had been wary of that since the betrothal had been announced. Even Joffrey had been somewhat polite to Sansa, most likely because of Tywin, no he didn't think the Lannister's were involved... but then, who was behind this treachery?

"Do we at least know who it was?" His voice was angry, and the side Willas never showed was threatening to come out; the ruthless, nasty side he reserved for those who had wronged him, the side Sansa had yet to see, and he would strive to ensure she never did. "And how on earth he got into my betrothed's room?"

"It was King Joffreys fool my Lord, Ser Dontos" Jorian looked extremely apologetic and even angry himself, "Lady Stark admitted him into her rooms, and told Brandon to wait outside, she said they'd never spoken since she saved him from execution at King Joffreys name day, where he became a fool – it was her doing, she convinced Joffrey to make him a fool rather than execute him, she saved his life. She was sure she would be fine to talk to him alone" He paused for a moment, "Lady Sansa said he planned to steal her away, tried to take her out of the window before she managed to break free and scream" He said, "We then ran in but the fool had already escaped through the window and ran off" Jorian again looked apologetic, "I'm sorry we didn't catch him my Lord"

"Okay" Willas nodded, he could feel his own anger near breaking point, and took a moment in attempt to calm himself down. "Join Lady Sansa's retinue again, take two guards from my own compliment, and add them" He nodded again, the feeling of doing something, of taking steps was helping him calm down more than his own attempts at forcing the feelings away. "Do not let her out of your view, and do not let anyone near her you don't know, even if Lady Sansa tells you too? Do you understand? Your orders come from me now, not Lady Sansa" Jorian hastened to nod, and Willas nodded back.

He felt a bit guilty at his last words but knew it was necessary; Sansa clearly didn't have enough regard for her own safety, admitting a fool into her rooms alone, how foolish! This man was clearly enamored with his bride, and though he didn't blame him for that (he was well aware his betrothed was a prized beauty, many man would be lucky to have), he did blame him for his actions, and would see him executed (if not tortured first), as soon as he could, as soon as he tracked him down and discovered who was behind all of this ... he would make them all pay.

Jorian went to take his leave, but lingered for a moment near the door. Willas raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He asked.

"Forgive me my Lord for speaking out of turn" Willas nodded, encouraging the guard on when he paused for a moment. "But perhaps you should speak to Lady Sansa about her intruder, I got the sense that she wasn't admitting everything" He hurried the next part, "Not to cast any doubt on your betrothed, but myself and the other guards have been by her side for the past two weeks, and we've gotten to know her fairly well, in terms of her mannerisms and expressions" ... "I got the sense she wasn't telling the whole truth"

Willas nodded again and dismissed the guard, who immediately took off running. He forced his shutter closed, and sat back against the seat, his hands curled into fists on his knees. He hated to have any doubt in Sansa, she was an innocent, and yet... Jorian's words had stuck with him. He had seen her try to lie (nothing malicious, just lying to a Lady about how 'beautiful' her gown was, and simple lies to the small folk, nothing harmful), and quite frankly she was horrendous at it, her beautiful blue eyes giving away far too much, her cheeks flushing whenever she tried to deceive. Anyone who knew her well enough would be able to tell when she was lying, and Willas trusted Jorian in that sense.

With a deep sigh, Willas felt his retinue pick back up, this was not a dark cloud he wanted hanging over his wedding, and yet the wedding would continue. He would leave this subject alone until after, and with deep, deep work he managed to let his anger go for the moment. Willas did not have a short temper, it took a lot to make him angry, but anything against his family (which Sansa now was), made him immediately boil. However, he was smart, pragmatic even, and he knew his anger was useless now, and so he forced it down, and found calm in the swaying motions of his carrier again. He would confront all of this after he was married.

For a few moments he sat back, remaining calm at great difficulty (as pragmatic as he was, the thought of anyone hurting Sansa sent him back to his fury, and the thought of Sansa lying to him for whatever reason made him feel both sad and angry at the same time). In moments his retinue stopped again and a page opened the door, for a moment he wondered why they had stopped and then he looked up to the Great Sept of Baelor and realised... the time had come.

* * *

so thoughts? please tell me what you thought about the inclusion of the Dontos/LF storyline - it will be appearing again as it is important to the story, so please tell me if you like it!

again I'm sorry this isn't the wedding as it was supposed to be! also sorry about the lack of robb, he will be in the next chapter for sure, as will a new POV! lets just say next chapter we won't see just one wedding .. but two.

as always please review, I love hearing your thoughts on my little story, and follow/fav! see you soon!

Updated: small grammar changes, added sentence, minor details fixed, 04/06/18


	7. oath

authorsnote: so here it is! I was eager to get this up and it was really hard to write! I hope you enjoyed the parallels. I actually felt a little emotional writing this, so please tell me what you thought! I will be back soon with the next chapter. I am extremely lucky with this story, it just seems to keep giving; I haven't suffered any writers block with this one yet and that is awesome! lets hope it continues!

song recommendations: umbrella - mechanical bride.

* * *

when the sun shines we'll shine together,

told you I'll be here forever,

said I'll always be your friend,

took an oath I will stick it out until the end.

-x-

"Honored guests" As he spoke the group passed around bread and salt, ensuring guest rights, an ancient custom that was continued today. The Northerner's didn't trust Walder Frey as far as they could throw him, but even the assurance of hospitality and guest rights did little to quell Robb's mistrust. Still, they ate their bread and salt, washed it down with mead, and the tension in the room died a little, not from Robb though, he felt as highly strung as arrow pulled back into a bow. Still, he managed a stiff smile; he couldn't tip his hand, not yet.

Robb didn't know what was going to come, he didn't know how the betrayal would play out, but he did know he had to be on his guard, and there was a betrayal coming. GreyWind stood at his side, and all of the men had chainmail under their clothes. Two guards stood close to his Mother, ready to shield her at the first side of danger. Roose stood on his right hand side; he needed to keep the man close. "I offer you my protection under the light of the seven" Robb resisted an eye roll at the old mans words, and instead nodded respectfully, couldn't tip his hand yet.

"We thank you Lord Walder" He nodded again, as he heard the door at the back of the room go. About 5 girls entered the room and he felt his stomach tense; the time had come to meet his bride. He found it ridiculous personally, he was to be married within the hour, and he was just now meeting his bride, but this was a common occurrence in Westeros, most marriages among nobles were arranged, even his parents had been, and they had found happiness; he could only hope for the same.

For a moment his mind drifted to Sansa, and he felt a pang of regret in his gut. They had received word on the road to the Twins that Sansa was to be married to Willas Tyrell. When the letter had come Robb had debated turning around and heading straight for Kings Landing; he knew little about the Tyrells, only that they were ambitious and currently in cahoots with the Lannisters, that had been enough to make him want to take the Capitol, and rescue his sister from the clutches of all those who would do her harm.

Only his Mother had calmed him down, she wanted Sansa back as much as he did, but had assured him again and again; Sansa was a key hostage, and being with the Tyrell's had to be better than the Lannisters, there was none worse than the Lions after all. And so, Robb had reluctantly continued through the Riverlands, the regret in his stomach growing as he travelled further away from his sister. She was to be married any day now, and he wouldn't be there, no one would. Robb had heard his Mother sobbing in her tent the night of hearing the news and he knew why. What Mother wanted to miss their daughters wedding? He felt sad himself, now his Father was gone, he should have been the one to give her away, to ensure her husband would treat her well, to hand her over to her new protector. But no, his little sister would be married without any family, without a single Stark attending. It was wrong.

Still, there was little Robb could do. He had to take back Winterfell, call the banners once more, allow his men to regroup and then go about making alliances. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he didn't have enough men, and so he needed to find them. Stannis had refused his help, stating that he would ally with Robb only when he agreed to give up his kingship, Dorne was remaining neutral, the Lannisterts and Tyrells were now his enemy. His plan upon retaking his home was to send his Mother to the Vale; hopefully she would convince his Aunt Lysa to join their side, the Vale soldiers would give him a huge boost, and would help him take Kings Landing.

"May I introduce my daughter, Roslin, she is to be your bride" Walder nodded at the girls who pushed forward a girl stood at the back. She stumbled forward her head down, until Walder glared at her. At that she looked up.

Robb was ... surprised to say the least. Many had told him of Roslin's beauty but he hadn't believed it, and yet here she was. She looked young, and fragile but she was truly stunning. He smiled and nodded at her, and she smiled meekly back before running back to her sisters. They were all giggling until Walder sent them a sharp look, at that they silenced. Robb felt better the moment he saw his bride to be; whatever betrayal they carried out (and his guess was that it would be after the wedding), he would remain with Roslin. His plan was vague, but he had some idea of taking the Twin's under her name and heritage. He wasn't sure yet, he was too unsure of the betrayal to come, and was mainly focused on staying alive until the day was over. However, there would be no need to slaughter people unnecessarily, the women and children would be spared, Robb would not be the kind of King that slaughtered innocents to make a point. Yes, all male Frey's would have to die (except for Olyvar, his squire), but the women and children need not meet the blade.

"You shall marry within the hour" Walder nodded again, and indicated to the room. "Here" He stood up and motioned to one of his sons who hurried forward. "My son will show you to your rooms, and then we will start preparing for the wedding"

"Of course Lord Frey" Robb nodded and followed the young boy, who looked worried. Robb knew something was coming, he just wasn't sure what, but he felt reassured as GreyWind followed behind him, and he caught one last look at his bride before the doors to the main hall swung shut.

They were ready, they were prepared, now they just had to wait.

HERE

-X-

* * *

She looked up at the Great Sept and let out a deep sigh. It truly was beautiful, and thousands of small folk were crowded outside, only held back by Tyrell soldiers. She knew Willas was already inside waiting for her, and worry curled inside her stomach. This mornings events flashed back through her mind. It had been truly terrifying, and she wondered what Willas thought. Would he believe her lie? Would he question her? She felt sick with anxiety, and she knew it wasn't just pre-marital nerves. She also felt annoyed though, that the morning of her wedding had been spoiled. With a deep breath, and a level of determination she hadn't truly known she possessed, she forced herself to remain calm, to relax; she'd be damned if her entire wedding was spoiled because of one incident. Still ... it was difficult, and the same thought kept bugging her.

She had lied to Willas (well not directly but she had known it would get back to him), and it was a big lie. But... something had stopped her from telling the truth. She couldn't stand the idea of him being disappointed in her, in thinking she was stupid and naive. She knew that she had been foolish in trusting Ser Dontos, but she had been desperate at the time, so truly desperate she had clutched to any plan that would get her away from the torment of the Lannister's. Yet, she didn't want Willas to know just how desperate she had been, and just how stupid she had acted. And so she had lied, because she had felt she had to, and she felt awful for it.

The sun hit her face as she left her carrier, and the screams of the smallfolk seemed to deafen her. She smiled at them as she stood on the steps with her guards (she noticed she had 6 now, Jorian had returned with 2 more, she was actually relieved, she couldn't stand the thought of Ser Dontos returning). She waved at the masses as they yelled out her name, and shouted blessings at her. As she walked inside she thought back to the riot in Flea Bottom; when had the smallfolk decided they loved her instead of despised her? She knew her new marriage was a big part of it, as were her new daily ventures. When she had been Joffrey's betrothed she had been forbidden from leaving the Red Keep unless with a member of the Royal Family, now however she often visited areas of the city with Willas or Margaery, once even with Loras and a few times with Garlan and Leonette. She loved walking around and meeting people, handing out coin and food with Margaery, maybe that was why their opinion had changed? She was giving to them.

Sansa gave one last wave before heading inside, her cloak dragging on the floor behind her. As she stood at the top of the steps the doors opened, and she looked down. She could see everyone lined up, and again the panic fluttered in her stomach, it was an odd mixture of nerves and excitement; she wasn't sure which feeling was stronger – though she knew everything felt tinged with sadness. What she wouldn't give for her family to be in the front row, her Father at her side, ready to give her to her new husband.

She looked across the sept and her eyes focused on Willas. He looked troubled, and for a moment a crease appeared between her eyebrows, she knew he would be worried about Ser Dontos and what had happened ... but she hoped it wouldn't ruin their day. As he looked up he smiled at her, and she felt some of the worry leave her stomach, neither of them would let Ser Dontos ruin their wedding day.

She smiled to herself and took a deep breathe; she glanced to her left and felt another twinge in her stomach. Her Father should have been stood next to her, his arm through hers; ready to give her away. Tears threatened again, but a cough to her right distracted her. She glanced and raised an eyebrow at Garlan who had taken his place next to her. "You're to be my sister, so since your Father isn't present, I'm happy to give you to my brother"

A large smile broke out on her face and she linked her arm through Garlan's. He truly was gallant, and Leonette was indeed a lucky woman. It was so kind of the Tyrell's to do this for her, she suspected Willas was behind it, and that only made her care for him more, he continually showed her how kind he could be. For a moment the sadness abated, she was here, she was marrying a man she cared for, who was kind to her, protected her and she was sure cared for her too. So with a small smile and a deep breath, she began to descend the stairs.

The moment had arrived.

She smiled across at everyone she passed; Bronn, Varys, Pod and Tyrion inclined their heads respectfully, all the Tyrell cousins and handmaidens gave her delighted smiles, Tommen grinned up at her next to Jaime who gave her a bow, Olenna gave her a knowing smile and Margaery looked delighted. Mace and Aleria looked proud, Leonette winked at her and Loras gave her a small bow. There were many others who smiled at her. She tried to ignore the Lannisters but could feel them; Tywins cold gaze, Cersei's nasty sneer, Joffrey's condescending smirk. Still she refused to give them her attention and instead climbed the stairs, a small but happy smile on her face. Garlan left her at the top and moved to stand next to his very pregnant wife. She gave her new goodbrother a smile and turned then to her betrothed.

Her eyes met his and they both starred at one another for a moment, he looked handsome indeed, dressed in green and gold, and she felt her cheeks warm when looking at him, the look in his expression made her blush too; he was looking at her as though she were the only person in the room, and he wanted all of his attention on her; for that moment she felt the High Septon spoke, and both of them were back in the moment. "You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection" Willas nodded and removed her maiden cloak, handing it to Garlan who stepped up to take it. He then lifted the bridal cloak, a deep green garment, patterned with golden roses, and emeralds stitched into the hem and collar. Sansa felt it drape over her shoulders, and felt her cheeks turn pink; this was all she had ever wanted.

Again she she struggled to keep the thoughts of her family at bay and she felt tears spill over her cheeks. As she turned she caught Margaerys gaze, her best friend smiled and nodded her head, Sansa nodded back and turned back to the High Septon; this was a happy moment, and she was happy, truly, it was just a lot to process, in truth she felt a little overwhelmed. She felt Willas' hand grasp hers and she turned to smile at him. She noticed in his right hand he held his cane, and his knuckles were white on it, she appreciated the cloaking must have been difficult for him, and her cheeks burned pinker, he had endured the pain in his leg regardless... for her, now that brightened her smile.

Willas raised her hand with his, and she felt hers only tremble a little. The High Septon took the traditional white ribbon and crossed it over their hands. "Let it be known that Sansa of House Stark and Willas of House Tyrell, are one heart, one flesh, one soul" As he spoke the last words he removed the ribbon and Willas took her hand in his, holding it up. She kept herself steady as he did so, and his smile reassured her immensly. "Cursed be he, who would tear them asunder!"

She turned to look back over the guests as Willas turned to address them, breaking their hold as he leaned on his cane. "With this kiss I pledge my love" Sansa took a deep breath then; this would be their first kiss, something she had been anticipating for a while now. He smiled down at her and gave her a small nod as though to ask her permission, she nodded back; this was it, she found she wanted him to kiss her, regardless of how nervous she felt. His fingers curled and lifted her chin up, and he placed the same hand on her face. She leaned into him and their lips met.

It felt wonderful.. like fireworks were exploding in her head. As they kissed applause rung out, and Sansa felt a deep wonderful feeling in her heart, a feeling of pure happiness. For a moment she didn't feel worried, or sad or scared... but simply happy; feeling just happy was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. As they kissed more tears spilled down her cheeks, but this time through sheer joy. They broke apart and Sansa placed her hand to her mouth to hide her sob. She smiled at him, and Sansa could see that Willas looked truly happy, one hand holding hers high for everyone to see. They were joined now, and he clearly wanted everyone to know it.

She held on tightly to his hand as the applause continued and they descended the steps. She was glad he moved slow, her cloak was heavy and god forbid she tripped walking down the steps.

The applause continued as they left the Sept, the family would receive them at the feast. Now, they would ride back to the Red Keep in the same carriage, and have their first conversation as man and wife. It hit Sansa then as the doors opened; she was a Tyrell. She was no longer Sansa Stark, but Sansa Tyrell, Lady and Heir to Highgarden and Winterfell with her husband. A smile broke out on her face, and she continued that grin as the smallfolk screamed at them both shouting blessings and her new name.

She followed Willas down the steps, and took his hand as she stepped into the carriage, he followed her inside and the door shut, and the carriage began to move. The feast would be held in the Tyrell gardens, a large area had been opened up for them and it would comfortably fit everyone. The sun was still shining and Sansa loved the idea of being in her new families surroundings, it felt right.

As he took her hand and sat next to her, she smiled again; tears continued to stain her cheeks. She felt so happy, and as the carriage rode along, she felt lucky truly, but again her thoughts strayed to her brother, and her mother.

If only they could have been with her.

* * *

The doors swung open, and Robb looked down the row towards his bride. She truly was stunning, and she smiled meekly at him as she walked through the guests to the alter. Walder held her arm and passed her over to Robb, in a tradition as old as any, as he placed Roslin's hand into his. He looked smug about something whilst doing so and that only made the young wolf feel more worried. However, he reassured himself; all of his men were prepared and he had men stationed around outside. He was prepared, and he had nothing to fear. He would not fear, and so he smiled back at Lord Walder; he would not be rattled.

"You will now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" The Septon spoke and Robb nodded. They were being married under the Seven, since that was his wife to be's religion. He had decided to go along with it, and planned to marry again under the Old Gods once they returned to Winterfell, for a moment he thought of Sansa, he hoped she would be given the same courtesy by the Tyrell's.

Internally he shook his head, he needed to keep his focus, he was getting married, and he had threats from the Boltons and Frey's to think about, he couldn't get distracted. He pulled himself back to the present and smiled as Roslin turned to show him her back. He removed her Frey cloak and replaced it with his Stark one; it was a beautiful cloak, grey and white with a direwolf stitched into the back, it had diamonds for eyes, and was a very handsome piece indeed, and now Roslin was draped in it. She was a Stark now, his wife.

Roslin turned back to him and Robb smiled down at her, he was truly lucky, she was very beautiful and he hoped he would make her happy, he truly did. He took Roslin's hand in his own, his grip sure as the Septon placed a ribbon over their joined hands "Let it be known that Roslin of House Frey and Robb of House Stark, are one heart, one flesh, one soul" He smiled at her then and was relieved to see her smiling back; she looked nervous, terrified would be a better word but he understood; who knows what she had heard about him? "Cursed be he, who would tear them asunder!" The ribbon was removed but Robb held Roslin's hand in his, turning to the guests.

"With this kiss I pledge my love" He smiled at the guests and he saw his mother smiling at him. For a moment he felt a pang; if only everyone else had been present. He could imagine Sansa and Arya fighting, Bran and Rickon smiling, his Father looking proud. Still, he had a new family now, the Frey's, though he wasn't sure how long this shaky alliance would last. He felt as though it wouldn't be a very long alliance.

Still, he turned to his new bride and pulled her into a kiss, his hands framing her face. Her hands moved to hold her wrists, and her lips were soft. She tasted nice... like honey and apples. Applause rung out in the small hall, and Robb lingered on her lips before breaking free. He didn't drop her hand though, and simply pulled her closer. She squealed, and he repressed a laugh; he had a fragile little wife.

"Now we feast!" His voice rung across the hall, and he stepped down from the alter with Roslin by his side. Immediately the servants ran in, pulling tables into place and arranging the room. Robb was greeted by his Mother, and Uncle's. They all congratulated him and pulled him into hugs. He felt his eyes leak but immediately sniffed it down, he felt happy yes, a little emotional at the whole affair. He was a married man now, married to a beautiful woman, and he looked forward to getting to know her.

In minutes the hall was sorted and Robb moved away from his men to the top table. He sat in the middle next to Roslin with his Mother on his right and Walder on Roslin's left. It was just the four of them, and the rest of the guests settled in the tables. He smiled at his new little wife, but nodded to one of his men, he nodded back, and went outside. They had ensured men were always present both inside and around the building. They were prepared for an attack and the inevitable betrayal.

For about an hour the atmosphere in the hall was jovial, he laughed in delight at his little wife, she may have looked fragile but her sense of humor was delightful. He had been feeding her grapes and she had delightfully indulged him, pretending to snap at his fingers. They seemed to get along really well, and Robb vowed, regardless of the Frey's impending betrayal (he was not letting his guard down), that he would keep Roslin as his wife. She was beautiful, funny and delightful, she was his now and it would remain that way, he would not set her aside.

"The first dance" He heard old Walder's call and nodded, rising. He held his hand out to his bride and led her onto the dance floor, the music was slow and sweet and he spun her around, she clung to him, and he smiled down at her, holding her close. The song finished, and she pulled him to sit down, however he pulled her back, he wasn't done dancing with her, not yet. But then the song changed, and he heard the start of the cello's.

As soon as he heard the music he felt as though ice water was running down his back. His stomach dropped, and he pulled Roslin closer. Her eyes were full of fear; she knew. For a moment he felt disappointed, but as she gazed up at him and mouthed a 'Sorry', he understood; she knew but she was no part of it. He couldn't blame her, this was all down to Walder and Roose. The song rung across the room, and he looked up to his Mother, she had recognized the song too and quickly left the top table to stand next to her Brother and Uncle as she had been instructed to do.

The Rains of Castamere had _began_.

* * *

The ceremony had been a delight. Sansa had been a vision at the top of the Sept steps, a true beauty, his own breath had been knocked out of him as she had descended on his Brothers arm (it had been his idea to have Garlan give her away, the Lannisters had suggested Joffrey but the Tyrell's had quickly shot that idea down). The moment she had moved towards him, he had been able to push the conflict with Ser Dontos out of his mind, he only had eyes for his little wife, and he felt calm as she joined him.

Her eyes were bright, and he couldn't stop himself, throughout the wedding he kept stealing glances at her. As he cloaked her, he motioned to Garlan. His Brother took his cane as he cloaked his bride and handed his Brother her maiden cloak. He could feel the pain in his leg, but he gritted his teeth; he wouldn't embarrass Sansa by messing up the cloaking, she had always wanted the perfect wedding, he wouldn't ruin that for her. He took back his cane and Garlan descended the steps, and Willas turned back to his betrothed, she was truly stunning.

He had resisted the urge to wipe away her tears, but had clutched her hand. And then they were bound. His words rung true as he spoke "With this kiss I pledge my love" He tilted her chin and pulled her into a kiss. She tasted sweet, and she was clearly nervous; he found her innocence refreshing, and she was truly delightful, he tried to ignore the worry in her eyes; he wasn't sure if it was due to the marriage or the incident earlier.

He had resolved to push the issue with Dontos to the back of his mind, but it would have been a lie to say it wasn't eating at him. He was angry, not just about some man trying to steal his betrothed (that he was furious about, and he would make the fool pay), but because he was getting more and more sure that Sansa had lied about the incident. She was too easy to read. He didn't want to ruin their wedding day, but he knew he had to ask about it, he couldn't let this settle as a lie between them.

As they left the Sept he waved at the smallfolk, holding onto Sansa tightly. Her smile was radiant, and he was completely outshone by her beauty, she was truly something. He led her into the carriage, and gave one last wave to the smallfolk as he too climbed inside. He took his place next to her, and took his hands between his. She was so beautiful, and she was now his wife, his to protect, he would make sure he did, but he didn't just want to protect her ... he wanted to make her happy.

The carriage moved along and Willas turned to his beautiful little wolf, she looked happy, but trouble still clouded her gaze. He knew he had to talk to her.

"My wife" He spoke the word softly and planted a kiss on Sansa's knuckles. Her cheeks flared pink again, and he found the colour truly delightful. He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I don't want to spoil this day, but you and I both know that we need to talk" He raised an eyebrow then, and glanced at both the shutters, both were closed and the carriage was surrounded by guards. For once he wasn't worried about being overheard.

"Yes" Immediately she looked nervous and Willas felt worry build in his stomach.

"You were attacked earlier, and I promise you, I will have that fools head for you before the year is out" Anger washed over his expression before he calmed himself, Sansa had never seen his nasty side and he didn't want to introduce her to it, now was not the time to lose his temper. She still saw him as her Noble Lord, he wouldn't besmirch that image she had, he knew that if she had one inkling of the things he did to help the Tyrell's climb further up the ladder, she would faint with shock and likely turn him away in disgust.

"But I need to ask you something" Willas didn't want to, but the look in Sansa's eyes forced him to. She didn't just look upset, she looked worried, anxious. "How did you know Ser Dontos? And please save me the spiel you gave your guards, I would have the truth from you, please"

He looked down at her and noticed her hands were curled into fists, her eyes looking down at them. Her cheeks had gone from a beautiful flushed pink to a stark white in seconds. Her blue eyes were clouded with fear and as she spoke her voice cracked and trembled. She looked terrified, and Willas hated himself for making her feel worried, but it was necessary, he needed to know the truth, and more importantly, why she had lied to him.

For a moment she hesitated and Willas worried she wouldn't tell him, that she'd try and lie again. Luckily, in seconds she was pouring her heart out, clutching his hands as she told him the truth. Halfway through he had pulled her close, and she had moved her head to his chest. He held her as she sobbed, and he felt awful. She hadn't lied to him out of maliciousness, but rather out of fear. He often forgot how important this marriage to Sansa was, he was freeing her from the Lannisters, she couldn't afford to have it fall through. He had reassured her again and again, and yet she still feared he would set her aside, tears pouring down her face as she spoke.

"Sansa, my love" He took a deep breath, and moved back, still holding her hands tightly. He looked into her eyes as he spoke, and was relieved to see them brightening at his words. "You do not need to worry about that, ever" He glared at her playfully and she smiled at him, the smile made him happier even if it was small. "I know how bad things have been for you here, its natural that you fell for Dontos' words, he played on your vulnerability" Willas put his arm around her again and placed a kiss on her temple. "However, even though I understand, I am not happy, you put yourself at risk" He resisted rolling his eyes; his naive little wife.

"I will be in charge of your security arrangements from now on" He looked down at her, almost daring her to defy him, instead she merely nodded, wiping away her tears. "And I will find Dontos, I will kill him and I will find out who he is working for" All of his anger at Sansa had abated, how could he be mad when her actions had come from a place of desperation? No, he wasn't mad at her, and he understood why she had tried to lie, he was mad at the fool and whoever had put him up to it.

Sansa glanced up at him at that, the worry and sadness in her eyes immediately replaced by confusion. It was an adorable thing to witness and Willas couldn't help but smile, regardless of the serious conversation. "What do you mean?" She spoke quietly, her eyebrows knitted together. Again he resisted an eye roll, Sansa was beyond naive it seemed, it was adorable and yet she would need to become a little more world-wise now she was a Tyrell. Still, part of him thought it might be nice to be naive, to not constantly question everyones motives and points of view. Willas knew he was completely cynical and pessimistic, but Sansa was the complete opposite.

"Sansa, it's clear Dontos was working for someone, he wouldn't have tried to get you away so desperately just because he felt he was doing the right thing" He gave her a kind smile and cupped her cheek, he found it encouraging when she leaned into him. "I will find the man who hired the fool, and I will give you his head too" Again he pulled her to his chest, and placed a kiss atop her head. "I will murder any man who dares approach you in such a way again" He heard Sansa squeal and couldn't help but smile, he knew how much she loved the valiant knight act, and though he wouldn't be doing any murdering himself, he'd certainly find the men who had tried to hurt her.

For the rest of the ride they sat side by side, his arm around her, her head on his chest. He held her close, and she clung to him. Once or twice she tried to apologize again and he brushed them off; he didn't blame her, she had been manipulated. She was his little wolf, far too trusting, naive and had been clearly desperate. He couldn't blame her for wanting to escape the Lannisters, he was just glad she hadn't tried to make a dash with Ser Dontos earlier in the day.

He smiled at her as they left the carriage in front of the Red Keep, again they waved at smallfolk before moving inside. It was time for the feast, and he knew that Sansa wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He held onto her as they walked towards the gardens, his hand intertwined with hers. She seemed happy to have him close and Willas vowed as they entered the beautiful gardens, he would never have her far away again.

She was his wife now, and he would protect her, starting with finding out who's payroll Ser Dontos was on. He would find out and have the mans head; no one would dare hurt his wife again.

* * *

 _'And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?'_ He heard the words, saw the men on the top floor move, and he glanced down at his wife. The betrayal was here, and Robb was ready, he had been expecting this, he was prepared. Then the first arrow flew, and he dove into action.

"Now!" His cry ran across the room, and the men immediately sprang into action. All women and children were forced outside, as more soldiers poured in. Arrows from the top of the hall flew down and Robb almost heard one fly past his ear; too close, far too close. His mother cried out to him as she was hurried outside by the Blackfish, but he couldn't spare her a glance, not now.

Frey's were fighting his men left to right but were immediately outnumbered as his men stationed outside poured indoors. He saw a few of his own men go down but he didn't have time to check who they were, instead he grabbed Roslin and shoved her to the corner of room. "Do not move" He spoke softly and she nodded, trembling as he left her.

The Frey men were hopelessly outnumbered, but they had their archers on the top floor who were doing work. "Upstairs" Robb screamed and he saw his soldiers move, they ran to take out the men with crossbows, but not quickly enough. Robb felt the arrow as it entered his shoulder, the gap in his armor giving way. He groaned at the contact, but immediately snapped it off, leaving only a small part in. He would have a maester look at it later, ... if he was still alive.

The fighting seemed to last only minutes as his men (and GreyWind), neutralised each and every Frey. However, they were taking losses, he saw his own men littered among the Frey's and Roose Bolton was slashing at everyone in site. Robb ran forward to meet him, and felt a deep pleasure as he plunged his sword through the Bolton's leg. He immediately had men take him away, as much as Robb wanted to simply slice his head off, the Bolton patriarch was much more valuable as a hostage. That only left Old Walder who Robb couldn't see, the last time Robb had checked he had been at the top table, unmoving and smug, where was he now?!

"Walder!" He called out and was met with a cackle from his right. He turned to see the old man, he had moved for sure, right over to Roslin. Old Walder had a knife held to Roslin's throat, and an expression of fury on his face. Robb took a step forward, but saw the bead of blood at Roslin's neck, he stopped moving the second it ran down her chest, and instead remained back, his hands shaking, his eyes wide with fear as Roslin began to shake and sob.

The betrayal had clearly been stopped, he had lost a few men, but the Frey's had been completely defeated. All the people who mattered were safe, except Roslin, who had her own Fathers slimy hands at her neck, the knife held in place against her throat. Robb felt stupid, he had ensured the safety of everyone, everyone except for his new wife's. She had just been so far away from the doors... he felt like a fool, and he knew he would pay for his blunder. He hadn't even considered her, how short sighted of him.

"Walder" Robb spoke putting on his commanding voice, the voice he reserved for enemies, though it was a struggle, he felt a deep pain throbbing in his wounded shoulder, he was just thankful his adrenaline was up. He didn't dare move but his voice rung out across the hall. "This betrayal you cooked up with the Bolton's and I presume the Lannister's is now over" He looked across at Roslin, who was shaking, her eyes full of fear. "You've lost. Hand over my wife, and I will grant you a quick death, more than you deserve, but I will"

Those seemed to be the wrong words to Walder, who simply glared at him and let out a cackle. "I may have lost boy, but you'll lose something too" He grinned then and moved his hand, opening Roslin's neck from side to side, like a great red smile across her creamy throat. A croak of shock left Robb's lips as his new wife dropped to the floor, dead in seconds, a pool of blood expanding out from her body, it was too late, she was gone.

Anger drove Robb in the next moments, and he found himself with his hands around the Lord of the Twins' throat. Walder died there and then, Robb only regretted not drawing it out, but the old man had passed easily. He felt horrendous, he had overlooked his own wife, and now she was dead, taken far too soon, she was so young, just 16, and she was gone; with the gods now. He looked over her with regret and pulled her body close for a moment, muttering a prayer and his apologies. He hadn't loved her, hadn't known her long enough, but he felt a horrendous sense of regret and guilt, she hadn't deserved to die.

For just a moment he allowed a tear to slip down his cheek, he allowed himself a moment, just a moment before he rose, wiping at his face as he turned to his men. "Dispose of the bodies, take any remaining Frey's as hostages, have my wife buried respectfully, I know she held faith, bury her in a ceremony of the Seven, and ensure she's buried somewhere beautiful" He nodded then. "Have all Northern men's remains returned to Winterfell, have Maester's treat the injured" He took a step forward, and was relieved to see his Mother re-entering the hall with the Blackfish and his Uncle. "Round up all members of the Frey's household and bring the hostages to me in this hall within the hour"

"I want this dealt with quickly, then we ride for Winterfell"

* * *

so thoughts? of course the red wedding wasn't going to result in robb's death - he has margaery to meet soon! but I needed to have something happen, and unfortunately I needed roslin out of the way! it actually saddened me to write her death. anyways, what did you guys think? I was going to put in the willas/sansa feast but this chapter was already almost 6k, so I didn't want to overdo it. I might include it in the next chapter!

as always please follow/fav and review - I love to here what you think!

and for all robb/margaery fans do not despair, they will meet soon.

Updated: grammar changes, sentence structure changes, 04/06/18


	8. meteor

authorsnote: so here it is! I am super excited to get this chapter up, its mainly kings landing based but we get another glance at robb! this fic is still getting an awesome response, and that makes me so happy! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! we will see more robb next chapter so don't worry! also we will be meeting jon soon: he is my favourite character and I can't not include him! he will be showing up soon, in an unexpected way!

song recommendations: meteor shower: owl city.

* * *

I can finally see,

that you're right there beside me,

I am not my own,

for I have been made new,

please don't let me go,

I desperately need you

-x-

He held her hand as they walked through the Red Keep and into a small chamber next to the gardens. It was traditional that the guests would seat themselves first before they arrived. Sansa felt slightly annoyed that she couldn't check on the feast to make sure everything was perfect. Instead she sent Brandon who came back promising her that everything looked splendid.

Willas was sat on one of the velvet chairs in the middle of the room, and she moved to join him, more regret bubbling in her stomach.. she had nearly ruined everything. Hadn't Petyr Baelish told her that she was a terrible liar? Hadn't Joffrey always seen through her lies? And Cersei? Why had she ever thought to fabricate such a story? When Willas had confronted her about it she had felt a deep and singular fear, and so she had told the truth, the nasty, horrible truth.

To say it was a surprise that Willas had simply held her, promised her revenge and barely admonished her had been a shock. She had been envisioning that he would annul the marriage or at the very least scold her.. but no. He had instead looked at things pragmatically and calmly, she admired him for that, she knew she was ruled far too much by her emotions and yet Willas never seemed to have that issue.

'My Lord' She spoke softly, as she sat down next to him and felt relieved when he took her hand. Part of her was worried that he was holding off on his anger until they had consummated the marriage and he would then be furious at her. She couldn't live with that fear until tomorrow, and she decided (against her best instincts), to broach the topic again. She had long dried her tears, and clutched his hand tightly, determined not to cry again; how weak she must look in front of him, she would need to stop that.

He linked his fingers through hers but sent her a look of slight annoyance before speaking. 'Sansa my dearest, please call me Willas, I am your husband now, not some Knight you need to fear' Sansa dropped her head at that.. he could see her worry? 'Yes my love, you are still far too easy to read' He lifted her hand at that and dropped a kiss on it, his thumb rubbing in circles over her knuckles. 'What troubles you?'

'I..' For a moment she felt like crying again before she pushed it down. She felt so worried that her stupidity with Dontos would have ruined her entire marriage.. how could Willas trust her now? 'I'm worried you're angry at me, and not showing it because it's still out wedding day'

'You are partly right' He nodded, and she felt shocked at his bluntness, she had expected him to dress it up. 'I am angry, extremely so, but only a little at you and mainly at the fool and whoever hired him to steal you away' He lifted her chin then and she felt his green eyes staring into hers. 'Because if you had been stolen away, I would have spent the rest of my life looking for you, and of course I would have found you, but we would have wasted a lot of time not together' He smiled at her then and she felt a blush race over her cheeks; he was so charming, how he had not married before her, injured leg or not was a mystery.

'However' He continued and again Sansa felt herself tense up, 'I am a little angry at you for lying' He nodded again, still holding her hand. 'I don't wish to lie to you, neither of us should ever do that to the other, but I understand why you did, and I think you can understand why that angers me' She nodded at this then, scooting in a bit closer to Willas, she smiled as he dropped her hand and instead put his arm around her. 'I know you hated it here with the Lannisters, but you never should have trusted a fool. At best he was paid by a lesser Knight who thought they could sell you back to your family, at worst he was paid secretly by one of your enemies to kill you the second he got you out of Kings Landing' Sansa felt herself pale then; she hadn't even considered the idea that Dontos would hurt her. 'You made foolish risks with your life, and though I understand, I'm not happy about it'

Sansa nodded then, and she did feel better. Willas didn't seem to think she had betrayed him, instead he was angry at her for having risked herself. She pulled herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. A bit of honestly wouldn't go amiss, she thought and so she spoke, no matter how much it hurt. 'I was so unhappy here' She felt his grip on her shoulder tighten. 'Once I stood on the windowsill of my room, ready to jump, I had my foot over the edge when a handmaiden ran in. She was followed by a guard who pulled me down' She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but didn't move, her head still resting on her husbands shoulder. 'They put bars on my window after that, and I wasn't allowed to leave the Red Keep' She glanced back at Willas, who looked angry, and she continued 'I would have done anything to escape, anything' She felt more tears. 'I'm sorry'

'Don't be' Willas cut her off, and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her too him. 'It's not your fault' He rested his head atop of hers, and she smiled at his warmth and comfort. 'The Lannisters were awful too you, I know that' He placed a kiss on top of her head. 'They will pay for it soon'

Sansa smiled, thankful for his words but knew they meant little, he could do nothing to the Lannisters without ruining the alliance. Still she smiled at his words, and they remained in place until a knock on the door broke their silence. She moved as he stood up and took his hand to stand beside him. They walked arm in arm to the door until Willas stopped her, his arm going around her waist, his other hand clutching his cane. 'I will never let them touch you again. I will never let anyone hurt you again' She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I know' She spoke softly, and felt herself pulled towards him. For a moment they kissed, softly, a brushing of the lips, but Sansa felt as though her insides were fizzing. She smiled up at him in delight as he broke contact, and she knew her cheeks and blossom were no doubt flushed pink.

Willas only confirmed it as he spoke 'That is a delightful color' Of course that resulted in her blushing deeper, and Willas laughed as the doors swung open. It was time for the wedding feast.

* * *

'Casualties?' Robb spoke to his War Council. They were stationed in the main hall, the bodies having been removed an hour prior. His men stood around him as a Maester worked on his shoulder. The arrow had gone cleanly through, and he would have use of his arm in three weeks, for now it was being wrapped with herbs and bandaged. He had been reluctant to let the Frey's Maester near him until the man had thanked him for killing Walder, and requested a place as the Stark's new Maester. That had installed some trust.

'A few of our men, a few injured too' Great John spoke. His own son had been injured in a fight with Black Walder, but Small Jon had eventually bested him. 'It's a good outlook, we should be prepared to leave for Winterfell in three days'

'Make it two' Robb spoke immediately and his men nodded. For a few moments they spoke about matters of court, and plans going ahead. The Iron Born held Winterfell. They would deal with them first and then head to the Dreadfort. They would need to remove the Boltons from power, it was a simple fact, and one Robb almost relished. The Red Kings had betrayed House Stark time and time again, this was the final straw. He had gain admittance to the castle using Roose, and would then kill his bastard son and the Father as well. He would put someone faithful in their place.

He had already made decisions about the Twins. The Blackfish would be taking control over the castle and all lands, Robb would reward them all officially tomorrow. He planned to give the Dreadfort to Small Jon Umber (temporarily until he found Bran and Rickon), and was planning a match between Small Jon and Alys Karstark; hopefully that would bring the Karstarks back into the fold. If not he would be having a tense word with the new head of their house.

Everything seemed in order and Robb was pleased they had surpassed the betrayal by the Boltons and Freys. It was only made bittersweet by Roslin's death.. he had completely overlooked her safety, and for that he burdened the guilt and responsibility. She had been buried on a hilltop just outside the Twins. Robb would visit her grave tomorrow, he promised himself that. She had never truly been his wife, he had barely known her and yet he regretted not having protected her. She had been buried with the Stark bridal cloak, and Robb again felt that twinge of guilt, along with regret.

He greeted his Mother as she walked back into the hall. She had been upstairs with the ladies of House Frey and the small children. Robb would marry all of the women off to minor Northern houses and have all of the children fostered under different families. He would ensure they never tried to rebel against him. Most of them were young, any over 16 would be sent to the Wall.. he felt it was a bit extreme but necessary, and Jon had already sent him two letters about sending any war prisoners up North.

'Mother' He smiled and pulled her into a hug wincing at his shoulder.

'Robb' She smiled back, and took his hand, her eyes full of sadness. 'I'm so sorry about Roslin' He nodded at her then, but didn't continue the subject nor did she press it.. it was a bit too raw to discuss.

'Thank you' He motioned for her to take a seat on one of the benches and so she did, he followed her and sat down.

'I know this may seem insensitive, and please I don't mean it to be as such' His Mother smiled again, and took his hand in hers. 'But you will need to remarry soon, very soon' For a moment he felt annoyed, outraged almost that his Mother was suggesting something so soon, but he didn't say anything, deep down he knew she was right.

'I know' He nodded then and saw the relief on her face. He wondered how his Mother had drawn the short straw in bringing up a possible match. 'I will of course, and we will need to marry into a powerful family.. but who?' He hadn't even thought about it, but as he did he realised that the list of eligible female candidates from major houses was a bit low.

House Arryn had no female heirs, and he would have his Mother call on them for support regardless, surely his Aunt Lysa would follow his sisters call? House Lannister, and House Baratheon were out of the question. Dorne were neutral and he couldn't imagine Prince Doran marrying off his prized heir Arianna to a Northern Lord. House Tully and Stark were of course not possible, and that only left the Ironborn (never), and House Tyrell who had entered an alliance with the Crown.

However at the last house he wondered.. Sansa had no doubt by now married Lord Willas (he knew that was in part the reason his Mother looked so sad), and Margaery was not yet married to Joffrey. Would it be possible to sway their opinion before the marriage took place? He raised an eyebrow at that thought. If he could steal away Margaery Tyrell and marry her, the war would be all but won. The Reach commanded the most soldiers and resources of any realm. The Lannisters wouldn't stand a chance.

This was delicate however, if he was found out to have been conversing with the Tyrells.. it would make things difficult. And so he stood up, helping his Mother from her seat. She looked at him curiously, and he shook his head at her. Instead calling out to one of his men who was cleaning the blood off the floor. 'Please send for my war council' The man nodded and exited. Again his Mother looked confused, and so he turned to her.

'Don't worry, I have a plan'

* * *

The hall looked absolutely beautiful, and Margaery felt proud of Sansa. She had done a truly splendid job. Each plate was stamped with a Rose of Highgarden, and each goblet stamped with a Direwolf of the North. The sigils of both house were present everywhere, and beautiful flowers (a mixture of red roses and blue winter roses), decorated each chair, table and stood as centre pieces. The top table held two thrones in the middle, and the banners behind again had both sigils. A line of flowers wrapped around the front of the top table, and the dance floor was large and simple. It was a truly stunning effect. The food looked delicious as well, all kinds of cakes, pies and treats. Margaery noticed with a small smirk that each table had both lemon cakes, and slices of lemon; perfect for the bride and groom.

As she walked into the gardens, she noticed Cersei making her way towards the top table. Margaery quickly sped up and linked her arm through the Queens. She noticed Cersei looked annoyed but didn't shake her off, as they strolled up toward the top table. She knew that Sansa would have the Lannisters on her side, an unfortunate necessity, luckily they had managed to wrangle it that Tywin as the Head of House Lannister would be sat next to her, rather than Joffrey. Tywin seemed relatively harmless, and throughout unbothered by Sansa since her betrothal news.

'I shall be your daughter soon' Margaery spoke in delight, knowing that her simpering attitude and use of family names annoyed the Queen greatly. 'How wonderful, you shall be Mother to me'

'Yes indeed' Cersei's smile was completely fake but Margaery ignored it. 'I have to ask, my dearest, how much involvement did you have in planning the wedding?'

In truth Margaery had been involved a little, but barely. Sansa had truly taken the lead, Margaery had gotten the impression that Sansa relished finally having something to do and hadn't interfered. She had helped with the flower arrangements, and had advised her on the Tyrell's preferred foods but nothing more. Sansa had been a force to be reckoned with whilst planning, and Willas had indulged her every want. Still Margaery knew she would need to defend Sansa whilst keeping up appearances that she had her true loyalty to Joffrey and so she lied only a little.

'A fair amount my Queen' She smiled then as they passed Minor Lords and Ladies. 'It was such a delight to help plan my Eldest Brothers wedding'

'Hmm' Cersei seemed both annoyed and displeased at her answer. 'I wonder why there are so many direwolves decorating the place?' The Queen turned to Margaery then and smiled, a thoroughly nasty smile. 'Not very appropriate for so many symbols of the traitors family to be present'

Margaery fixed her own fake smile in place. 'Well, it is traditional to have the sigil of the brides former house placed alongside her new one' Margaery stopped as they reached the top table. 'A tradition, nothing malicious. I believe such a tradition has been enforced at my wedding to my dear Joffrey, though it seems the sigils of House Baratheon and Lannister will be present for the crown' Margaery cocked her head, her innocent expression still entirely in place. 'A bit odd'

Cersei looked even more angry at those words, and her voice barely contained her annoyance. 'A welcome addition, since House Lannister now helps guide the King, since the unfortunate incident of my dear husbands death'

'Of course' Margaery immediately spoke, 'Forgive me, I don't quite understand the politics of House Lannister and the Crown'

'And you don't need to' Cersei again interrupted her, her own smile nasty. 'You're job will be to simper and smile, and make my son happy' Cersei raised an eyebrow. 'Not an easy job, I won't be surprised if you die from the stress before your first year together'

Margaery giggled then, as Cersei did too, both of them sharing in such a joke, both eyeing the other. 'I find the King quite easy to be around, in fact I find him a delight'

Cersei nodded 'Lovely' She stepped closer to Margaery, gripping her arm as she pulled her in. 'One gentle word' She stepped away then and took her hand, her nails digging into Margaery's skin. 'You call me Mother again and I'll have you strangled in your sleep' She stalked away at that, taking her place on the high table. Margaery stood still for a moment before making her own way to the other end of the table and taking her seat.

The rest of the families filtered in quickly until only Willas and Sansa were left. Margaery felt a little rattled by her confrontation with Cersei but ignored it, she would have the upper hand soon, she was sure of it. And she had her family here, they would ensure she never came to any harm. She was currently sat between her Grandmother and she would have Willas on her other side soon. They would ensure no harm came to her. She immediately felt better at that thought and jumped to her feet as the couple made their way to their seats.

* * *

Willas had to be impressed at his wives ability to plan. The place looked truly beautiful, and he wanted to commend her for not going for the traditional green. Instead the roses prominent were blue and red, he found the effect lovely, and slightly amusing; they were after all the primary colors of House Tully, though he doubted many others would make the connection.

As they made their way through the gardens, Willas' eyes were actually on his wife. She had shown true courage in the chamber bringing up her concerns with him and it had made Willas feel much better about her actions earlier. She had clearly done it out of fear rather than any malicious intent, and he was now scolding himself for getting angry with her. When she had told him of her past horrors.. he had nearly angered himself silly. Luckily he had remained calm, though he was well aware he had let his tongue slip on the subject of the Lannisters.

Luckily though Sansa was still too easy to read, and her eyes betrayed her beliefs. She had clearly taken his words against the Lannisters as just that; words. He also knew she would never betray her new house. He was sure that when Joffrey died she wouldn't be worried about the Tyrell's involvement but rather dancing in joy that her tormentor and Fathers killer had been brought to justice.

He kept his arm linked through hers until they reached the top table and they each looped either side of the table to take their place. He was annoyed that Sansa had the Lannisters on her side but understood politically the need for it. Thankfully Olenna had brow beaten Tywin into sitting next to his wife, followed by Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Jaime and Tyrion. On his side he had Margaery, his Grandmother, his Father, Mother, Garlan, Leonette and Loras.

He stood in front of his chair holding Sansa's hand as the Herald called out. 'Introducing Lord Willas of the House Tyrell and his wife Lady Sansa of the Houses Tyrell and Stark' (Willas had insisted on House Stark being acknowledged). The crowd applauded for them as they took their seats and the feast began.

It seemed to go by quickly, the food was of course delicious, and he smiled at Sansa as she fed him some lemon rinds; clearly she had been paying attention. He drank a goblet or two of wine, but nothing more and noticed that Sansa drank none. Instead she nibbled at her food, and finished a lemon cake. As the feast went on Sansa seemed to grow quieter, and it wasn't hard to guess why.

Willas knew the bedding was coming, and though he had already refused the bedding ceremony on the grounds that Sansa was far too young, he knew the bedding could not be avoided. Part of him had toyed with the idea of not consummating the marriage until Sansa was older and yet he knew it wasn't possible. As much as he had come to care for his little wolf (and he had long since admitted that he did care for her.. deeply, it wouldn't take much for his feelings to turn to love), he had House Tyrell to think of. The reason for this match was to secure the North, an unconsummated marriage did little to secure that.. and so he would need to secure it.

The feast continued, and though Sansa was quiet Willas managed to coax some conversation out of her. He fed her some lemon cake from his own hand, and she blushed delightfully at that; he found himself smiling at her pink cheeks, it truly was a lovely color. For a moment he imagined that she would blush like that between the sheets and scolded himself a little; he was 9 years her senior, he shouldn't be thinking of her in such a way.. and yet he would be doing the act soon. For a moment he reevaluated his position on the consummation but pushed the thought asside quickly; he had to consummate, he had to.

And too soon the time came. The food was finished, the dancing had been done (Willas had unfortunately been unable to dance with Sansa, but she had promised him it didn't matter and had instead cut a path through the dance floor with Margaery, the two twirling and giggling as they did so), and it was time for the bedding. As Joffrey made a move to stand, Willas shot Tywin a look and the Lannister family patriarch quickly intervened so that Joffrey wouldn't attempt to make the bedding ceremony go ahead.

Instead people continued to dance and eat, and Willas walked his wife out of the gardens. He tried to ignore the cheers and shouts as they left, and also tried (and failed) to ignore the deep pink color Sansa had turned. As he led her quietly through the halls of the castle and up to his temporary room (he had the men decorate as close to his room as possible, so it had some feeling of homeliness to it for Sansa), he felt nervous.. nervous! That was a feeling he rarely felt these days, he had no time for nerves. And yet as the door closed on the room, the guards took their place outside and Sansa turned to him, he felt exactly that.

* * *

She turned to him as the door swung shut and felt extremely nervous as she did so. It was a deep kind of nervous, that stirred deep in her belly and had her hands shaking. She walked across the large room to pour herself some water, and offered Willas some wine as she did so. He nodded at her and walked over, taking the cup and pouring the contents down his throat quickly. She sipped her water and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

She noticed that the room was done up in Tyrell colors and seemed comfortable; she guessed it was done for her benefit, and she appreciated the gesture, but was certain that nothing would take away her worry for this part of the night.

Sansa knew it was necessary, knew that consummating the marriage was essential. If it went unconsummated it could be annulled at any time, and Sansa could not let that happen. So as nervous as she was, she would do it, she would do her duty.

Of course amongst the nerves there was a little bit of excitement, a little bit of happiness. She was a married woman. The feast had been wonderful, and all of the Ladies both from major and minor houses had complimented her on her planning, a few ladies of the Reach had hinted at her helping with future parties, and she felt delighted that they had accepted her. She had danced happily with Margaery, Loras and Garlan. Mace had swung her around a fair bit, Tommen had stepped on her toes and Jaime had gallantly stolen her away before Joffrey could get to her. It had been a beautiful ceremony and feast.. and it felt as though it had all led up to this.

She felt a little excited. Willas was handsome, kind, strong and witty. He made her laugh, he challenged her with intelligent conversation and treated her like a princess. She was happy that he would be the one to take her maiden head.. but she still felt frightened something silly.

'Sansa' Willas had sat down on the bed next to her and she barely held in her squeak as he took her hand. 'I know this is nerve racking but it is important' She nodded along with his words and moved closer to him. He captured her lips in a kiss and smiled at her as he pulled away. 'You are so beautiful' She melted at his words, and he pulled her back to him for a kiss.

They kissed for several minutes before Willas began to unbutton her dress. Her heart seemed to leap as he eased her out of her wedding gown and down to her small clothes. She had abandoned the ankle length gown she usually wore under her dresses and had instead gone for a short one that reached mid thigh. Margaery had recommended it to her, and though Sansa felt truly exposed in it, she felt confident.

Once she was in her small clothes, she guessed she would need to help Willas undress as he had done to her, and so she did, unbuttoning his tunic and pulling it over his head. She giggled as she pulled it away and one of the buttons caught her hair. He laughed along with her and gently detangled it before pulling her hair out of any pins, letting it hang free around her face.

Soon they were both down to small clothes, and soon after that nothing at all. Willas had moved on top of her, and she had happily invited him there. He was muscular underneath his clothes, very much so and had a few scars across his torso. She gently stroked them as they kissed, and her nerves seemed to jump even higher, along with her excitement.

His finger stroked over her stomach and downward, right down until her curls. She squealed in shock as he touched her there, and the shock soon turned to pleasure, little moans unintentionally leaving her mouth. It felt glorious; Willas continued to touch her there until she felt the pleasure building higher and higher. Then she felt it break.

Willas captured her mouth in a kiss as she squealed in delight, her entire body shaking with such pleasure. It felt wonderful! He kissed her for a moment or two before adjusting his positioning. Again she felt those nerves hit her, but she shrugged them off. Her hands were touching his face and her eyes were locked onto his.

'Are you ready?' He spoke and his voice had a husky undertone as he did. She nodded and he surged forward, snapping through her maidenhead swiftly.

It would have been a lie to say it didn't hurt, and her squeal this time was of pain rather than pleasure. She squirmed underneath him and he remained still for a moment or two before continuing. At first it was painful and Sansa realised why so many ladies spoke disdainfully of their bedding. However, after a good ten minutes Sansa felt the pain turning to pleasure. It was a peculiar feeling but not an unwelcome one, especially as with each thrust the pleasure grew stronger and the pain grew less.

Soon she was moaning again, the feeling of pleasure having completely taken over. Willas himself had groaned deeply a handful of times. He continued to kiss her, and she enjoyed the feeling, her lips continually searching out his. After a while she felt the pleasure coming over her again as it had before, but in an even more intense way. This time she screamed out as the pleasure crashed over her, and she dug her nails into Willas' back as the pleasure completely overtook her. She felt Willas hold onto her tightly as his own pleasure came, and he collapsed on top of her, rolling off so not to squash her immediately.

Sansa felt replete, replete and happy. It had been an odd experience, but she realised the pleasure had severely outstripped the pain. It had felt good, and she realised with a delight she was now officially married; wedded and bedded. No one would be able to take her away from Willas now, she thought with delight as Willas pulled her into his arms, and yanked the covers up over them.

She snugged down, turning to him and resting her head on his muscular chest. She noticed scratch marks and bit back a giggle, happy to fall asleep in her husbands embrace. She was a Tyrell now, and though the thought brought a twinge of regret, she also felt delight. She had married her Southern Lord, escaped the Lannisters and would soon be the Lady of a Great House.

Sometimes, dreams did come true.

* * *

and I'm afraid thats all the smut you're going to get! I am bad at writing smut, I don't particularly enjoy writing it and this fic won't be heavy with it. kisses? yes, tons of sex? no. I will of course be doing a few more instances of it when its necessary but not a ton.

anyways, thoughts? I do hope you enjoyed! robb will be appearing more next chapter, this was just more focused on willas/sansa. also for all of you eagerly awaiting robb/margaery as you have just read, its in the works! next chapter may or may not (more than likely), be another wedding!

as always please review, fav/follow!


	9. hanging tree

authorsnote: so here it is! I actually loved writing this chapter, and it is so fun to write the willas/sansa relationship! I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm excited for where this story is going, not to give too much away but things are moving in a certain direction soon and I'm so excited to write it (you'll see what I mean when you've read the chapter!).

song recommendations: the hanging tree.

* * *

they hung up a man,

they say who murdered three,

strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,

if we met at midnight,

in the hanging tree

-x-

The week with Willas had been one of the best of her life. Each morning they had broken their fast together, dining on lemon cakes, fruits and whatever Sansa wished for. They would stroll through the gardens together, and she would spend hours sewing with the ladies of Highgarden. Normally they would take lunch with Lady Olenna and Margaery, and spend a good hour gossiping and chatting. Sansa was telling them everything she had found out around Kings Landing (it was surprising how much she had found out, people assumed that she was stupid and friendless and rarely hid their conversation from her). They would typically have to dine in the great hall but Willas remained by her side constantly, and the one time Joffrey had tried to talk to her, Willas had held her hand and spoke mostly for her. At night they would go to bed together, making love before falling asleep in each others arms. It was truly blissful, and Sansa was delighted with her marriage.

It wasn't just Willas, or how much the Tyrell's had embraced her but other little things as well. The staff seemed more worried about pleasing her, people stopped her to chat in the halls and normally the Lannisters left her alone (though she often stopped to chat with Tyrion, he had been joking a lot recently about being married off and she had began to suggest people for him). Things were a million times better than she could have hoped for. She was still desperate to leave Kings Landing, but her life in the Capitol had improved immeasurably; she was sure she wouldn't mind visiting again in the future (though it would be the far future, regardless of her improved circumstances she still felt a hatred for the place).

She smiled to herself as she yawned deeply and stretched her arms. Light was peppering through the window, and she was rising a little later than usual; still she had stayed up late talking to Willas quizzing him on the names of all the Reach Lords (as the future Lady it felt her duty to learn, and Willas had began teaching her about the Reach, it was fun as he often teased her, and gave her treats for getting the easiest question right).

'Hello my love' Willas smiled at her from his makeshift desk next to the window (he always seemed to rise at least an hour before she did, claiming he lived quite happily on minimal sleep), his brow furrowed as he signed another letter (judging by the stack of them on his right hand side). Sansa smiled and climbed out of bed, walking round to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. She blushed as he pulled her back for a proper kiss; she was only in her night clothes and still couldn't help feeling self conscious around her husband.

She kissed him deeply and then broke free, laughing at his false-wounded expression. Normally she would have happily sat around kissing him, but she knew this morning would be a busy one; it was the morning of the royal wedding, and as the future Lady of Highgarden she had to look her absolute best (though of course she didn't want to outshine Margaery; though Margaery had laughed when Willas had said she definitely would, and Margaery had laughingly said that Sansa was replacing her in Willas' iron clad belief that Margaery was the most beautiful woman in the world). Still, she needed to get ready. First of all was the wedding breakfast, then the ceremony, then the feast; it would be a long day.

'No more kisses for your husband?' She jumped as Willas spoke from behind her and turned to him with a pout; she had been caught up in her own thoughts and not noticed his approach; she swore even with his cane he made no noise when he walked.

Sansa laughed then and batted him lightly on the arm, rolling her eyes as he easily grabbed it and pulled her a little closer. 'I have to get ready!' He shook his head then and wrapped his arm around her waist. He easily threw her onto the bed with one arm, (he was extremely strong, confiding in her that with his limp he worked very hard to remain strong in the upper body). She giggled and giggled as he moved on top of her, and though she feigned protests she happily indulged in another hour of love making with her husband; she knew it would make her late, but she could't seem to care.

An hour later she called for her handmaidens, panicking slightly that the breakfast was in an hour and she was no where near ready. Willas merely laughed as she took a hurried bath and then sat at her desk to have her hair styled. She was wearing her hair like Margaery normally would, and had her handmaiden braid beautiful little porcelain flowers throughout the singular braid, the rest of her hair falling in a thick sheet down her back. She wore a bracelet and necklace with the same flowers on (gifts from Willas), each with a twinkling diamond in the centre. Soon Willas took his leave to his study to prepare himself, and the handmaidens hurried to help her into her gown.

It was a beautiful piece, custom ordered with a lot of Margaery's input. It was a deep green, in Sansa's traditional style with a Highgarden twist; long sleeves, plunging neckline and a large skirt. It was covered in twinkling emeralds, so that whenever she caught the light she sparkled. Each emerald was the centre of a golden flower, hand stitched onto the fabric. On her feet she wore green slippers and decided against her gold wrap (she would wear it later to the feast), it was already rather hot this morning, and she didn't want to flush. She smiled and twirled as looked at herself in the large mirror of her room. She was pleased with the finished appearance, and even more pleased when Willas returned, proclaimed her the most beautiful woman in all of the Kingdoms and beyond, and proceeded to tease about sweeping her off the dance floor later to lock her in their rooms, so no other man would be able to steal her. She giggled at his jests and took his arm as they made their way down to the wedding feast.

The guards shadowed them as they arrived in the gardens, and she immediately greeted Margaery before taking her seat next to Willas. She felt overjoyed to be sat on the Tyrell's side of the table, and exchanged a smile with her husband before delving into conversation with Leonette. She felt so beyond happy, and as the breakfast started she doubted their was very much that could crush her spirits.

* * *

Willas sat at the head table on his sisters side as the food began, and next to his little wife. He was surprised how happy he was in his marriage; he had always viewed marriage as a necessary political manoeuvre, and so was both surprised and extremely pleased that with Sansa it seemed to be more than that. She made him laugh, smile and feel a deep desire for her. She attracted him in a way no other woman had before her. She was delightful, kind and funny, and much cleverer than people thought, she often amused him with her wit, and he adored teasing her. At the end of it all she still acted like a blushing made, and Willas loved nothing more than making her blush bright pink. He smiled at her then and kissed her cheek, pleased when the familiar colour rushed to her cheeks.

Still he had to retain his focus. Today was the big day, and Willas would have been lying that he wasn't a little nervous. When Sansa had been asleep he had met with Margaery and his Grandmother, and they had all silently agreed to go ahead with the plan. Everything was in place, and set up going forward, and Willas was sure that it would work. He also knew that they could never be connected to it, and so felt deeply assured in that. The only thing he would have to worry about was keeping Sansa close; he wouldn't dare let anyone accuse his wife of committing the act.

As he ate his food and silently brooded, he thought about what they were truly doing, and felt no guilt at how he had helped plot this scheme. He would not be sorry for ridding the world of such an evil, especially since said evil had both abused his wife, and would probably start abusing his sister soon enough. He was sure he was doing the right thing, and he would be an idiot to try and back track now. So with a terse nod to himself, he shoved the thoughts out of his mind; he wouldn't start debating the morality of his actions now, if he did that every time he made a move to force the Tyrell's up the ladder he'd be a guilt ridden waif of a man.

Suddenly Sansa snapped him out of his thoughts with a brush of her hand. She had clearly grown to know when he was completely immersed in his own head, and easily snapped him out of it. He smiled at her and turned to the couple at the middle of the table; it was time for the presents.

The Minor Lords presented first and he found himself bored in seconds; many had gone for opulent gifts they probably couldn't afford to impress the King, and Willas barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Next came the top table, and he again resisted from rolling his eyes; the Lannisters had gone all out to out do anyone else.

Jaime gave the King a dagger very similar to the one he had given Willas, but with a golden pommel, and gave Margaery a very small golden dagger, to which he nearly laughed at, it was more ornamental than anything, and perfect for Margaery. Cersei gave Joffrey a new crown, deep gold with Baratheon antlers, and Margaery a silver tiara with roses throughout. Tywin gave Joffrey a Valyrian steel sword, and Margaery a gold necklace with rubies. Tyrion gave Joffrey the Lives of Four Kings, and Margaery the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. His Father and Mother gave them a large wedding chalice, and Garlan and Leonette gave them identical copies but smaller. Loras gave them both silver broaches with green roses, and Tommen gave them both golden cloaks.

Finally he stood up with Sansa, taking her hand and beckoning to his page. They walked around to stand in front of the couple, and Willas noticed Sansa immediately drop her gaze and curl in on herself. He felt an anger towards the King; the Lannisters still had Sansa scared, and she immediately turned into her old terrified self around them, it was heartbreaking to see, but no matter how much he reassured her Willas knew she would only be properly healed when he took her to Highgarden.

'Your grace, my dear sister' Willas smiled at them both as the page came forwards. 'From me and my Lady wife, King Joffrey we present you with this golden signet ring, it has the sigils of Baratheon and Tyrell on it' He nodded at the King who smirked and immediately slipped it on. He seemed to be looking at Sansa whose gaze was dropped. Willas resisted the urge to say something and instead brushed his hands against hers. She immediately looked up at him and beckoned to her handmaiden with a trembling hand, her voice filled with nerves as she spoke. Again Willas felt angry, but reassured; he would have her out of this place soon.

'Your Grace, my Lady' Sansa nodded as her handmaiden stepped forward. 'My Lady, from me and my Lord husband, I handmaid you this cloak, its deep green velvet with real emeralds and diamonds sewn in' She smiled as Margaery immediately leapt up and took it. Willas nodded to himself; for a week straight Sansa had been sewing it for Margaery, and it was truly stunning, his wife was really talented, and it had the nice personal touch as well.

Sansa immediately seemed to relax as he lead her back to their seats. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' at him as they sat down and he nodded, taking her hand in his at the table. He hated seeing her shaken but understood it, and so didn't comment; he would take her back to Highgarden soon, and the root of all of her problems wouldn't be a problem after today.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful, and for a moment during it Sansa had imagined a different man stood next to Margaery; a better man. It was a shame to see her new sister married off to Joffrey but Sansa also understood it was what Margaery wanted. She wanted to be Queen, as Sansa once had, and so she would endure Joffrey to be the most powerful woman in the kingdoms; it was admirable that Margaery was so ambitious, and the mean part of Sansa felt glad that it was Margaery up their instead of her. She had confessed this to Willas before and he had agreed with her; though she could tell why, he thought Margaery was made of stronger stuff than her, and he wasn't wrong.

As they sat down to feast Sansa smiled at her husband. He had ensured the seating arrangements meant she was far away from Joffrey. Next to Margaery was Olenna, then Mace, Aleria, Loras, then Willas, herself and finally Garlan and Leonette. She would barely have to speak to the King! Instead she found herself in conversation with Garlan, who she greatly admired, he was a true gentleman and adored Leonette. Sansa was also pleased to find out he would be returning to Highgarden with her and Willas when they eventually made their way back. Sansa had joked about babysitting the twins, and Leonette had insisted she would take her up on that offer as soon as she had given birth! She found herself laughing along with her new family, and holding onto Willas' hand; she almost forgot she was in the presence of the Lannisters.

Almost.

Soon the entertainment arrived, and as the first dwarf came out, Sansa felt angry on behalf of Tyrion. He seemed to be annoyed as well, and left immediately, ignoring King Joffrey's demands that he come back. Sansa smiled to herself secretly at that; Tyrion seemed to be the only one who didn't care about following Joffrey's orders, and Sansa liked that about him; he stuck up for himself, and he had stuck up for her time and time again, he was the only Lannister she felt was truly her friend.

The rest of the entertainment came onto the floor and Sansa immediately felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Her brother Robb was represented and Sansa felt ill at the thought. Willas had told her of the attempted butchering at the wedding, and her nearly fainted with relief that her family had turned the tables on the Frey's. It had been the only night she had cried in front of Willas and he had held her close for hours, stroking her hair until she had fallen into a deep sleep. Since then she hadn't cried, or had and done it during the day whilst Willas was out, and she had locked herself in the bathroom.

It was difficult because in her marriage she was so happy, she was regaining her confidence, enjoying all of the new aspects of being married to a noble Lord, and was enjoying her new family. However, she still felt the heavy sadness she had felt since her Fathers death, it seemed impossible to shake. She still longed for her family, and wanted more than anything to be back with them. When she had thought about it and had been honest with herself she knew that she would give up her marriage in a second if it meant returning to her Brother and Mother.

The coldness that she felt whenever she thought about her family returned as the dwarfs began to joust, and hit her full scale when the Joffrey dwarf knocked off the Robb dwarfs head. She felt as though her own head had been chopped off; was she looking at a perverse future? In which Joffrey would win over Robb and she would never be back with her family again. She felt two tears run down her cheeks and she quickly swiped them away, terrified that the Lannisters would see her crying for her family; the family they had called traitors.

Still, she found it difficult to stop herself. Her courtesies had fallen to the wayside due to her marriage, and she really struggled to throw those icy walls back up. She found her hands shaking, and more tears threatening, and she could feel Joffrey's eyes on her as he promised to kill Robb Stark as soon as possible. Willas held her hand tightly and stood to his feet. Sansa snapped out of her grief, and grabbed his hand, willing him to sit back down.

'Your Grace' Willas spoke softly but their was a deadly tone to his voice. 'My Lady Wife finds images of war extremely distressing even when done in jest, as does my sister in law Leonette, who is heavily pregnant' Sansa glanced to Leonette who nodded, making a show of wiping her eyes and clinging onto Garlan. Willas made a big show of smiling to the crowd. 'We know how fragile women can be' The crowd laughed at that, the Tyell's the loudest, clearly trying to back up Willas' words. 'Perhaps thats enough of the entertainment for now?' Willas raised an eyebrow at the King who then opened his mouth, his face red as he went to speak before Margaery interjected.

'Look the pie!' Immediately everyone was distracted and she pulled Willas down to sit next to her. Under her breath she spoke her thanks to him, her hand clutching his tightly. He pulled her into a kiss, and she kissed him back deeply, thankful that she had married him, thankful she had ended up with such a kind husband.

'I need a drink' She heard Joffrey's yell over the crowd, and broke free of her kiss, Willas rolled his eyes and she giggled at his expression; he always knew how to cheer her up. She giggled behind her hand as Joffrey reached for the wedding chalice, and drank deeply.

She rested her head on Willas shoulder, and was only broke out of her position when she heard large coughs coming further down the table. The crowd had hushed now, and she both saw and heard Joffrey coughing deeply, clutching his throat as Margaery yelled out 'He's choking!' Followed by Olenna's 'Help the poor boy!' Her eyes widened as Willas clutching her hand and hissed under his breath 'Do not move' She found herself confused but nodded, holding his hand tightly as they stood to their feet, as Joffrey stumbled down the steps and onto the floor.

The commotion was manic as Cersei and Jaime rushed to Joffrey's side, and Tywin followed. The wedding chalice having been dropped by Joffrey was empty, and rolling on the floor, one small drop on the floor next to it. Margaery was in Olenna's arms weeping, and everyone seemed to be in states of shock. Sansa felt a perverse glee, but hid it well, burying her face in Willas' shoulder so that no one would see her smile. Joffrey was dying! Choking to death. It felt like justice, and she felt Willas arm loop around her waist, and hold her tightly, she felt good, she felt happy; the evil boy who had abused her and chopped off her Fathers head was dying. And as Cersei wailed Sansa felt even better; he was dead.

'You did this! You!' Sansa finally glanced up and saw the Queens arm pointing at Margaery, her face filled with rage, and bright red. Jaime and Tywin were both next to her and seemed shocked at her accusation. Sansa felt even more shocked (and didn't have to school her expression, she felt genuinely shocked and a bit worried), as Cersei moved to point at her, screaming at her and Margaery.

'You too!' She yelled loudly, and Sansa felt Willas clutch her closer. Loras had moved to stand next to Margaery, and Garlan moved closer to Sansa. 'You both colluded to do this! The two smirking whores of Highgarden! Colluded to kill my baby boy' She was incensed with rage and almost looked insane. 'I'll see you both dead! guards take them!' The guards seemed confused and took steps towards both herself and Margaery. However the Tyrell guards immediately moved in front of their two ladies, and for a moment everything was quiet before Tywin spoke.

'Cersei stop!' His voice run out and cracked across the courtyard like a whip. 'My ladies I apologise, the Queen is a Mother who has just lost her child, she doesn't know what she's saying' He motioned to the guards who immediately backed up at his motion. 'I suspect this poisoning was done by an assassin of Robb Starks or Stannis Baratheons' He nodded and the crowd all seemed to nod along with him, agreeing with him immediately. Margaery nodded and let out a loud sob and again Sansa buried her face into Willas shoulder, making a big show of wiping her eyes before she did so. 'Guards escort Queen Cersei to her rooms so she can grieve, and lock down the Capitol! No one leaves until we find the assassin!'

Everyone was quickly hurried back to their rooms, but Sansa made sure to hold onto Willas. She clutched his hand tightly as they walked to into the Keep. She went to move to go to his rooms but he yanked her in the opposite direction, immediately leading her to the Maiden Vault. She understood immediately and followed without question; with such accusations flying around the Tyrell's needed to stick together. She continued to clutch at him as they ran into the rooms, and she heard Willas giving the guards short, sharp commands to let no one in unless they were a Tyrell. They nodded and took up arms at the doors, as Willas walked inside. Olenna immediately sent all extended family into the next set of rooms, and kept the large dining room for immediate family. Sansa went to leave, sensing she would be asked too before Willas pulled her back, giving her a glare that spoke clearly; she was not to leave his side.

'Grandmother, what's going on?' Margaery spoke and tears still glistened on her cheeks, though Sansa suspected they were fake; she knew Margaery had no love for the King, and felt deep admiration that her sister had pulled off the part of grieving widow extremely well. No one would question Margaery's devotion to the King.

'King Joffrey was apparently poisoned, though it looked more like he choked to me' Olenna nodded, and called a page forth who placed a variety of foods on the large table. The Tyrell's all immediately sank into their seats and Sansa followed suit, she noticed as people reached for food that Olenna, Margaery and Willas were the only ones to eat.

'More importantly, the Queen has accused two of her own of his murder' Olenna shook her head. 'This is a dangerous time to be in the Capitol, Cersei is extremely vicious, it wouldn't surprise me if she sent assassins after the girls soon' Sansa's hand flew to her mouth as did Margaery's, and she clutched Willas tighter. She noticed Margaery clutching Loras and shared a glance with the girl; she genuinly looked scared and Sansa knew her face was a mirror of Margaery's. 'We will return to Highgarden at first light, guards and handmaidens have been sent to pack all your things, we will take off as soon as the dawn comes, tonight we will all sleep here' Again the whole family nodded, immediately agreeing with the family matriarch. Sansa completely understood the plan, the Tyrell's hadn't had a hand in Joffrey's murder, and yet were being accused – she was being accused! They had to move to a safe distance before judging their next move.

'Everyone go to bed!' Olenna called out and Sansa stood to her feet, still not letting go of Willas. 'We will be leaving as soon as the sun comes out, so get some sleep' She left first, and Sansa followed Willas as he led her towards one of the many bedrooms in the Maiden Vault. It was thankfully empty and comfortable and Sansa immediately sunk into bed with Willas. It had gotten quite late and she felt exhausted from the days events, she needed to sleep, and wanted Willas' arms around her. He pulled her close as though having read her thoughts and kissed her cheek. She snuggled into him and was dead in minutes.

* * *

It was late in the night and Willas had barely extracted himself from Sansa's grip. He had silently left the room to meet his Grandmother and Margaery in the main room. All three of them in their night clothes, all three of them desperately needing to discuss events.

Margaery spoke first, her hair loose around her face, her tears completely gone; she had done a commendable acting job at the wedding, and Willas had struggled not to roll his eyes at her sobs at the ceremony. It had been almost easy though when he had held Sansa; he had felt her grinning against him, and then cowering at Cersei's accusation. He had held her tight, and stared down the Queen; he would go to war before he let them take Sansa away. He had felt good at her smiles though; it only proved he had done the right thing in helping orchestrate Joffrey's death. 'Why are we returning to Highgarden, they will most likely try and betroth me to Tommen now!'

'No' Olenna shook her head, they had sat at the top of the table, all speaking in very hushed tones. Willas picked at a lemon rind in front of him and Margaery a strawberry, it was like any other day in the gardens, but the conversation was vastly more important. 'Cersei is stupid, she will not see you wed her other son now, she'll push you away and though we know Tywin rules the roost, Cersei will turn Tommen against you. Even Tywin won't be able to stop Tommen refusing you' She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Also you have been accused, that is extremely dangerous for us, and I'll not see us tangled all up in that'

'But I was to be Queen..'

Olenna rolled her eyes and took Margaery's hand in her right and Willas' in her left. 'What have we been working for these past months?' She looked a both of them in turn. 'You will be Queen' She nodded again. 'A messenger from Highgarden hand delivered a raven that arrived this morning, also delivered by hand' She smiled then and her eyes seemed to twinkle. 'There is another man who needs a Queen, and you will fit that spot perfectly'

* * *

so thoughts? the rose will soon be in the wolfs den! eek! I am so excited to introduce this couple soon(ish), and I think they will really add to the story. also just because the tyrell's are leaving KL doesn't mean we won't check in on it to see how it goes on.  
I will say from here on there will be more major canon divergence, and such, but the bones should remain the same(ish) for a little bit longer.

I do hope you enjoyed, if you did please review! also follow/fav.

also if you enjoy jaime/sansa as a couple go and check out my new got fic - journey, two chapters up so far and I am loving writing it!


	10. no rest

authorsnote: I am so sorry I've been AWOL, and so sorry this chapter is a little shorter! I have been crazy busy with uni work, and unfortunately haven't had time to write! I hope this chapter makes up for it - we get a new POV, and some important development! I do hope you enjoy, and I promise the next update won't be so long!

song recommendations: no rest for the wicked - lykke li.

* * *

they'll be no rest for the wicked,

there's no song for the choir,

there's no hope for the weary,

if you let them win without a fight

-x-

Dawn had barely broken as the carriages and wagons of Highgarden departed the Capitol. They were met with screaming in the streets, desperate small folk, well aware that the supplier of their food was leaving. Margaery felt for them as she waved them away, pulling her carriage window shut as they arrived at the Rose Road; she felt a pang in her heart for the poor, likely many of them would starve, and she didn't doubt that riots would be common in the Capitol soon. However, Margaery knew her family was doing the right thing, and so as they left Kings Landing, the overwhelming feeling wasn't pity, but rather relief.

Margaery felt an acute relief at leaving the Capitol. She had never been a fan; the smell, the overcrowding, the overwhelming divide between rich and poor; of course even Highgarden the poor were prevalent, but none were as desolate as those in the Capitol. Her heart felt lighter and lighter as they rode down the Rose Road.. they were heading home! It was such a relief to be leaving this awful place.

She couldn't wait to see Highgarden again, in her mind the most beautiful place in Westeros. The flowers, the food, the castle; it was all wonderful, and she would be back in her element, not worrying every second about what she was saying, not fearful that one day she would be at risk of losing her head. She'd be back in her home, her place of comfort, and she was delighted that since departing, the outlook going forward was remarkably improved.

Joffrey was dead, killed in the convoluted plot she had taken part in. Of course she hadn't actually performed the murder, but she had encouraged him to drink from the wedding chalice, and had played the part of grieving widow with ease. She felt no guilt or remorse however; he had been wicked, evil and she had lost many a nights sleep out of fear for him. She was thankful she had to suffer him no more, and even more thankful that they had left the lions den; her Grandmother was right, Margaery was sure the alliance with the Lannisters may have been repaired, but Cersei would have found her revenge in one way or another. Margaery had felt true fear when she had been accused by Cersei; the Queen Mother was both stupid and well connected, no doubt she'd easily pay someone off to kill her and Sansa. It had been a true fear, and Margaery had immediately wanted to distance herself; when she had found out she'd still be able to be Queen, she'd been desperate to leave Kings Landing.

She smiled to herself as she sat back in her seat. She felt so happy! She was leaving the Capitol, Joffrey was gone and she was free.. well for the time being. She was well aware she'd be marrying again soon, but unlike her previous marriages, the new one made her feel.. excited and pleased, not worried or disinterested as she had before. She was to marry Robb Stark, the Young Wolf of the North, and she would be Queen. She was confident that with the Tyrell's support, the North would crush the Lannisters, and she'd get the Throne she had been longing for.

Robb Stark seemed like a good match; she had heard about his bravery, his determination, and though she couldn't directly tell Sansa, she had been asking subtle questions about her brother. Sansa hadn't revealed much (she had been wrapped up with Willas, wearing an expression of utter delight since they had left), but she had found out that Sansa adored her eldest brother, and Margaery felt reassured in that alone.

There was one small problem though. Robb Stark apparently had no interest in the Iron Throne. He wanted to rule the North, and nothing more. However, Margaery didn't feel worried, she was sure with a bit of subtle pushing and prodding Robb would happily take the Throne. Stannis was the only other viable candidate, and after the Battle of Blackwater he was cooped up on Dragonstone, with a handful of men. Margaery had no doubt she'd be able to convince the Young Wolf to take the Throne; she may have been happy to help kill Joffrey, thus giving up her Queenship, but she still desired the Throne, the place of power. She would ensure Robb followed the Tyrell family plans.

With a small smile to herself, she reached for an apple nearby and took a bite, she couldn't wait to be eating the more exotic fruits of Highgarden again, but she mainly couldn't wait to be home. She'd be free of the Lannisters, and back in her element.. she was a little bit nervous for her upcoming nuptuals, she'd never met Robb Stark, but she was sure she'd be able to bend him and shape him to her will. If she knew one thing for sure; the Stark's were honorable, and she was confident Robb would never hurt her. However, she still felt worried, she'd heard some unsettling stories about him. Still, she tried to ignore those, after all they were just stories. She would get to meet him soon, very soon even and then she'd be able to determine whether Robb Stark was the honorable, brave man she'd heard about; she hoped he was. Though Margaery had given up on marrying for love, instead thirsting for power, part of her still held onto the idea of marrying someone and falling in love. With that idea she glanced over to her eldest brother; he certainly seemed infatuated with Sansa, and she hoped she'd find the same with Robb. Perhaps they would fall in love, and Margaery would have the best of both worlds; the power of the Throne and the man she loved.

Even if that didn't happen she would still marry him, do her duty and take her place as Queen. With a small smirk to herself, she nodded; she felt confident. She had braved Joffrey, and she couldn't imagine anyone being worse than the mad boy King. She felt good, and so she closed her eyes and rested back against the comfort of the carriage, she wanted to catch a few hours sleep before they stopped for the night, and the sway of the carriage was perfect in sending her off.

* * *

'Do you have any idea what you have done!' His voice boomed across the small council chamber, and everyone in the vicinity flinched. Even Jaime, who had always been made of tough stuff, jumped a little. Tywin was terrifying when properly angry, and Jaime was just thankful to be related to the Lannister Patriarch.. at least he wasn't at risk of being beheaded. Though, as he glanced up at his Father, who looked completely furious, he wasn't so sure that any of them would be making it out in tact, he'd rarely seen his Father so angry.

The Capitol had been thrown into chaos since Joffrey's death. The Tyrell's had packed up and left, taking Sansa, the only remaining Stark hostage with them. It had been a nightmare. Tywin had tried to persuade them not to leave, in an extremely early morning meeting with Olenna (Jaime had been outside guarding, having swapped shifts so he could listen, regardless of his disinterest in what was going on, he felt it was important to know the current situation). Tywin had promised betrothals between Tommen and Margaery, Loras and Cersei, had even promised Tyrion to a Tyrell cousin. However, it had all been for nought. Olenna had declared the Tyrell's neutral, was marching out on the morning, and had left; the implication hanging in the air that if Tywin tried to stop them leaving he would no doubt fail. And so the Tyrell's were gone, not just their army but their supplies. It was chaos, immediately taxes had been raised, food stockpiled for the rich and Cersei had been confined to her quarters; after all this had been her doing.

Jaime could understand the upset and the pain, she had lost their son; her eldest child. Jaime himself had felt nothing, Joffrey had been his seed, nothing more. He had felt sad on Cersei's behalf, but no sadness for himself. It had been a brutal death, but Jaime had seen worse, he couldn't deny that if anything his feelings were slightly cheerful; Joffrey had been evil to the core, an awful King, and Tommen would be much better. Already he was sat at the Small Council meeting, trembling at Tywin's raised voice but a look of determination on his features.

As much as Jaime understood Cersei's pain, he couldn't believe her reaction. In one move she'd isolated the Tyrell's; if anything it had been overkill. Not only had she insulted the prized flower of Highgarden, but then had offended the Stark girl, Willas Tyrell's wife. It had been stupid and vicious, and though it had been made in the heat of the moment, it had also felt calcualted. Jaime was well aware how much Cersei hated the Tyrell's, especially Margaery and ever since her union with them Sansa, no doubt she'd been waiting to blame the Tyrell's for something, and in doing so she'd made a serious blow to the Lannister family.

'With the Tyrell's gone, we have little hope of winning this war!' Tywin's voice had dropped, but it was still cold, and everyone at the table was silent. On the left Varys, Pycelle and Oberyn were quiet. On the right Cersei was in black, and had a look of anger on her features, Jaime sat next to Tyrion who was the only one who didn't look scared. 'They want nothing to do with us, after your idiotic remarks' Tywin glared at Cersei with his words, and Jaime couldn't help but agree; Cersei had been beyond stupid in alienating the Tyrell's. Jaime felt little sympathy for her, and had avoided her since the incident, he had no desire to talk to his twin at the moment; her viciousness, and idiocy could cost them all their lives.

'We will need to make new alliances' Tywin finally sat in his chair, and clenched his hands together. Jaime felt a worry in his gut then; no doubt Tywin would propose Jaime be married to take over Casterly Rock. Jaime had absolutely no desire to do so of course, but knew that he'd have a hard time getting out of it. The Lannister's were in shambles, and the only hope of staying afloat would be to make new alliances with powerful families. If they didn't, they'd lose this war. 'Jaime, you will marry' Tywin shot him a hard glare, and Jaime simply nodded; Cersei looked outraged of course but Jaime didn't say anything, instead he remained quiet, as much as he didn't want to leave Kings Landing, as much as he didn't want to marry and have children, he could see how crucial things had gotten; if they didn't repair the damage Cersei had done they would lose.. maybe it was time to step up. And so at Tywin's nod, Jaime knew his fate was sealed.

'Jaime I have already sent a raven to Prince Doran, and Prince Oberyn believes this alliance will be accepted' At that Tywin sent a nod towards the Dornishman, who simply nodded back, his smirk ever present. 'You will marry Arianna Martell, strengthen our ties Dorne, and ensure that we have their backing'

'Father, this is ridiculous' Cersei stood to her feet then, her face red. 'The Tyrell's will come running back soon, we can offer Margaery to Jaime' She nodded then, apparently pleased with herself as she sat back down. 'I have no doubt that little whore will come running back, desperate for a bit of power'

Tywin looked extremely angry at Cersei's words, and spoke back with a cool voice 'I already tried to entice the Tyrell's back' He looked even more annoyed then 'I offered betrothals between Tommen and Margaery, Loras and you, and a match between Tyrion and one of the cousins' He looked colder still 'They refused, you're idiotic move yesterday has truly pushed the Tyrell's away. They won't come back to the table for a Queenship, never mind Casterly Rock!' He yelled the last word, and again Cersei looked angrier.

'I will not have you marry my boy to that smirking..' Again she was cut off as Tywin stood to his feet.

'I would have, but they said no' He shook his head 'But Tommen will be married soon, as soon as I find him a suitable bride' He held his hand up as Cersei went to speak, 'You're all dismissed, guards escort the Queen Regent to her rooms, Jaime remain here'

They all left, Cersei frogmarched out by the guards. Jaime felt nervous at why his Father would want to speak to him but remained as requested. He felt annoyed; he didn't want this wedding, this match. He didn't know how he would be with a Dornish woman, he had heard they were as cunning and strong as the men. Luckily he'd also heard that Arianna Martell was a great beauty; perhaps he'd find a new start with her, some kind of redemption. He was falling out of love with Cersei as each day passed; she had ignored him upon his return, shunned him at every opportunity, and now she'd put not only his life, but all their lives in danger by alienating the Tyrell's.

'I'm proud of you' Jaime was snapped out of his thoughts at his Fathers words and felt shock as he processed them. His Father rarely gave such a compliment but he nodded all the same, as his Father continued. 'You're stepping up, doing the right thing. As soon as the proposal is accepted, you'll marry here in the Capitol, and then travel to Casterly Rock to rule in my stead' Again he could only nod, and was dismissed in minutes.

He had a strange future ahead of him, but perhaps it was the right path. Perhaps being away from Cersei was what he would need to shake her, and perhaps he'd finally regain some of his honour.

* * *

Her feeling of delight was at an all time high, so high she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She'd spent the few hours in the carriage simply basking in her own thoughts; she was free! Free at last from Kings Landing. She'd never have to see Joffrey or Cersei or Tywin again! She was finally out of their clutches, and she was with her new family. She was going to Highgarden where she would live out her days as the Lady of the Reach. She felt utterly and truly blessed and had sent a quick prayer to the gods upon their departure on the Rose Road.

She'd scarcely believed she would truly leave, even after her wedding. She'd been worried they would be forced to remain in the Capitol, forced to live out her days here always scared, always a little bit sad. But no! She was finally out of that evil place, away from the clutches of lions. Her joy upon leaving had been palpable. She'd waved to the small folk, blown kisses to children in the crowds and the smile had never left her face. She felt completely and utterly happily. She would go to Highgarden, and she was sure she would return North one day. Her Mother and Brother were apparently well, having survived the Frey deception and marching on Winterfell. Things were the best they had even been since her Father's death, and there was little that could upset her.

'I have to say my love, you look positively radiant' She let out a small giggle at Willas' words and snuggled in closer to him. She was sat in the carriage next to him, Margaery opposite (who was asleep), and Leonette too. Garlan and Loras were riding, and Olenna, Mace and Alerie were in the carriage in front. She'd clung to him ever since they'd left the Capitol, and he'd held her tightly. Currently, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was leaning into him, her head against his chest. She planned to get a few hours of sleep like Margaery was, but every time she'd shut her eyes, she'd been too excited to drift off. She felt truly happy, and Willas had clearly picked up on that; no doubt her cheeks were flushed pink, and she had an energy about her that hadn't been present in Kings Landing.

'I'm just so happy' She smiled at her husband as she spoke, and was dazzled by his expression. He too looked happy, and Sansa again felt the same utter delight. It was truly wonderful, and she was excited to see Highgarden. It seemed as though all of her dreams were coming true, and for once she didn't stop and reprimand herself in that though. Instead she simply basked in the idea; the very idea that maybe, finally something was going right. Maybe the gods had planned this all along; and she was finally getting her happiness. Things were near perfect, the absence of her family the only dark cloud in the sky. However, she was confident she would see them soon, now they were away from the Lannisters she'd at least be allowed to send them a letter.

And so with a small smile, she snuggled further into Willas' chest, contemplating exactly what she would write, how she would phrase it, and how she'd be sure to sign her new name.. Sansa of House Tyrell.

* * *

They were just two weeks from Winterfell, and the cold in the air was biting. His men were tired and cold and wanted to return home, but they understood the necessity of what they were doing. Winterfell had to be taken back, the Ironborn had to be removed. To have the Capitol of the North held by the men of Iron Islands, it was unacceptable, and so they marched onward. Even Robb felt tired and disgruntled, it felt as though with each battle they won another five popped up to challenge him. Still, he felt good about his victory at the Twins, only guilt about Roslin tarnishing his happy feelings. He had been stupid not to consider her, and the guilt continued to weigh on him; she'd known about the betrayal of course she had but had seemed genuinely sorry for it. She hadn't deserved to die, and with just one oversight Robb had sealed her fate. He felt guilty, but had pushed that emotion aside; now he had to be a King, his mind couldn't remain at the Twins.

And so he had rallied his troops and they had set off for Winterfell. It was cold, and a while away but he was determined. They would take back their home, remove the Boltons from the Dreadfort and finally make plans for Kings Landing. It would take a while and a lot of resources, but it was essential; he couldn't take Kings Landing successfully without ensuring his own home was safe. He'd take it back and leave it in the care of Dacey Mormont with a good compliment of soldiers. He had set aside finances for its reconstruction and fortification and he was confident it would not fall again. They would fortify the North, and then they would return to the South, to finally remove the Lannisters from power.

It seemed the latter wouldn't be as hard as Robb had once thought. Just yesterday a raven had reached him, written three days earlier in Olenna Tyrell's hand. The Reach forces had abandoned the Capitol and were returning to Highgarden, declaring themselves neutral. However, they wanted to arrange a meeting, and Robb felt confident that his last letter had affected them. Rumor had it that Joffrey was dead, the Lannisters were in chaos, and the Tyrell's had gotten out during the crisis. The Lannisters were now extremely vulnerable, and Robb knew that if he could ally with the Tyrell's the war would be all but won. He had outlined his idea in his first letter to Olenna Tyrell; a marriage alliance between himself and Lady Margaery, Sansa was already married to Willas, and their ties would be ensured. He'd marry Margaery as soon as possible, and their joint forces would remove the Lannisters from power. Olenna had agreed, and had suggested a meeting to discuss further terms.

Robb felt ecstatic at the response. The Tyrell army was 70,000 strong, and their supplies would be extremely valuable to his men in winter. In fact he felt just telling his men about the increase in food and crops would up morale, but he was holding off. He would only announce this to his armies after meeting with the Tyrell's, for now it had to remain quiet. He planned to meet with the Reach family after they had secured the situation in the North. He knew that meant delaying an alliance, and allowing the Lannisters to possibly restrengthen, but the North was now the priority; he had to stand by that.

He also felt some slight worry at the idea of 'further terms'. He had no doubt the Tyrell's didn't want an alliance just to remove the Lannisters and hand the Throne to someone else. No doubt they would want Robb to not stop at the North, but rather take the Iron Throne for himself.

He would be lying if he said the thought didn't entice him, the idea of being King, the idea of potentially making a difference to the masses. He could correct so many wrongs, he could ensure justice was given. But at the same time he felt fear, worry and complete and utter hatred for the idea. He didn't want to rule the South, and he had no idea how his banner men would react; would they support his idea? Or be disgusted that he had given up the campaign for Northern independence? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had some hard decisions to make in the future.

Still that was yet to come, and at the moment his focus was Winterfell. It would take them two weeks to get his home, and then they would retake it. It would be difficult and taxing but he felt confident; already the rest of the regions he ruled were looking better. Ser Bryden remained at the Twins and was already sending out men to repair the damage in the Riverlands and plant crops for the upcoming Winter (The Frey's held a lot of money from the toll they placed on the bridge, and that had certainly helped his army). The Riverlands would soon be thriving, now he just had to fix everything in the North.

He felt confident he could. His army was large and strong, and though everyone was tired and cold, morale was actually okay; the victory at the Twins had boosted morale across his army, and he was sure they would retake Winterfell with few problems. He was confident in his victory, he would think of other things after he had taken back his home.

* * *

So thoughts? I know this is a bit filler-y (is that even a word? meh idk, it's 1am and I'm sleepy), but its all important plot development!

Also I'm sure many of you are like ... wtf, Jaime and Arianna? Trust me when I say the Dornish intentions are not as they seem, there is a much bigger plot in the works here that will deviate heavily from the books!

Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed, and I promise my next update will be swift! As always please review/fav/follow, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
